EL SEÑOR DE LAS PESADILLAS
by Rabeblanck
Summary: My Little pony: El señor de las pesadillas Capitulo uno: el retorno del olvido Una fría mirada observa a lo lejos el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, sus ojos en color dorado profundo, miran con nostalgia como si algo en su interior despertara y buscara respuesta sobre algo que desconocía, mas se le hacia familiar… dudaba en si era correcto entrar o rodear hasta llegar al Castillo de
1. Capitulo 1 regreso del olvido

_**My Little pony: El señor de las pesadillas**_

Capitulo uno: el retorno del olvido

Una fría mirada observa a lo lejos el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, sus ojos en color dorado profundo, miran con nostalgia como si algo en su interior despertara y buscara respuesta sobre algo que desconocía, mas se le hacia familiar… dudaba en si era correcto entrar o rodear hasta llegar al Castillo de las dos hermanas, donde se suponía vería a la princesa Celestia; tenia una carta vieja y un mapa descontinuado, así que decidió entrar para informarse de las nuevas noticias y si era posible decirle como llegar de manera mas acertada, ya que desconocía el paisaje, muy contrario a lo que le habían indicado. Estaba envuelto en una túnica desgastada, decorada con oro y gemas preciosas, su melena rubia apenas se veía debajo de la capucha, sobresaliendo el negro de su piel que dejaba sorprendidos a los habitantes, que murmuraban ante la enigmática presencia, ni el viejo escudo bordado en tres oros daban razón de su origen. El pesado velo ocultaba las alas de la Pegaso residen llegada, que hubiera pasado desapercibida de no ser porque la rueda de una carreta le arrebato aquella tela sin que se cayera por completo, causando mas asombro del que por si ya había causado, sin mencionar la exagerada reacción de alegría de una pony de color rosa, que le llevo a salir escapando volando, mas su cansancio fue mas y cayo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la casa de Twilight Soparle, rodeada de la propietaria de la casa, pinkie pie, quien era la responsable del alboroto en la plaza y Applejack quien jalaba la carreta que le despojo de su capucha; tras recuperarse se levanto y miro con mas tranquilidad.

Viajera: por Zamira, ¿donde estoy?

Applejack: en la casa de twi, donde mas

Viajera: ya en serio, donde estoy, este pueblo no debería según el mapa de existir...

Twilight: ¿no? Pero, si Ponyville lleva muchos años aquí

Pinkie pie: ya no entendí, ¿es decir no debería existir? No, no, no tontita el golpe te afecto, ¡si rarity estuviera aquí estaría emocionada por tu capa!

Twilight: pinkie, déjala respirar

Viajero: soy Ring Goldtwin, vengo en nombre de la princesa Zamira para entregar un mensaje urgente...en persona. El mapa de viaje no aparece Ponyville o me perdí en algún punto.

Twilight: ¿puedo ver tu mapa? – Ring le da el mapa que guarda en su drupa, dejando ver su costado en blanco, la unicornio tras echarle un vistazo pone cara de sorpresa - ¡Por Celestia!, este mapa es de hace mas de mil años, lo vi en la historia de Equestria pero nunca eh oído de rabensburg.

Ring: no me sorprende (suspira y pone cara de preocupación) después de lo que paso con Nigthmare y discord, se perdió todo el contacto hum. Así que fui escogida a investigar la Equestria actual y presentarme con la princesa Celestia.

En ese instante un movimiento hace tambalear la casa de Twilight, justó momento Ring aprovecha para levantarse dejando la capa en el piso tras una reverencia, la pony extranjera se despide y antes de que pudieran detenerla ya estaba en el aire hacia el bosque everfree. La primera en reaccionar es Pinkie pie que sale corriendo tras su nueva potencial amiga, topándose con Derpy que trae un paquete para sparkle, en su cabello aun hay hojas del árbol.

Derpy: paquete para Twilight Sparkle (retirándose inmediatamente)

Twilight: gracias…

Apple Jack: ¿ahora que?, se fue y no sabemos hacia donde.

Twilight: (mientras abre el paquete, que contiene la nueva novela de daring do) no lo se, por lo que dijo va a ir a canter...

Pinkie pie: ¿y si fue al bosque everfree, creyendo que el palacio esta en pie, y lo dejamos ir y lo ataca una creatura aterradora y no le entrega el mensaje y no hacemos nuevos amigos? (deja de saltar y pone cara de aflicción) seria nuestra culpa si le pasa algo...

Twilight: Pinkie como crees, seguro sabe que el mapa es antiguo...o no, ¡va a ir al bosque everfree! No, no, no, y si Celestia se entera que la dejamos ir.

Applejack: calma twi mejor vamos a buscarla, antes que pase algo.

Twilight: chicas, vamos ¡en marcha! (saliendo corriendo)

Pinkie Pie: wiiiii!

Mientras en el bosque everfree Ring deja de volar y camina con preocupación y miedo, pues nada corresponde a sus recuerdos ni las instrucciones del capitán Eyegold, a cada paso disminuía su velocidad; llegando a preguntarse donde estaban los guardias, y que había pasado. Sus temores parecían hacerse realidad al ver el castillo en ruinas. Tras una pequeña duda entra agarrando todo el valor que tiene empezando a indagar en su interior.

Varios minutos después llegan las habitantes de Ponyville que no dudan en entrar, mas se detienen al ver que no hay rastro de Ring separándose para ubicarla mas rápido.

La pony de ojos dorados se petrifica al darse cuenta que no están los elementos de la armonía, a un punto de entrar en shock llegan por caminos diferentes, Ring retrocede temerosa mirando todo su alrededor.

Ring: ¡No!, llegue tarde...Celestia esta...esta.

Twilight: Ella esta bien, de hecho esta en canterlot a salvo. El castillo esta en ruinas desde hace mil años.

Ring: ¿en canterlot? ¿Cómo?...

Applejack: vamos a Ponyville y te explicamos, vámonos de aquí, que el lugar es escabroso.

Mientras caminaban de regreso un ruido llama su atención, tres estelas cruzan el cielo hacia la alcaldía, parando un momento.

Pinkie pie: ¡reinbow dash regreso! (saliendo corriendo)

Twilight: pinkie...ush, es inútil. Mejor apresurémonos

Al salir del bosque esta pinkie que mira a tres pegasos de ojos dorado,; uno de color blanco y melena negra, otro de piel canela y también melena negra, y la ultima de piel azul con melena en un tono en un azul mas fuerte, que miraban sorprendidos al grupo que salía del bosque.

No fue fácil convencer a los tres pegasos recién llegados, solo la intervención de Ring tranquilizó al grupo que se mostraba listo para pelear que charlar; mas la eficiente explicación de Twilight sobre Nigthmermoon y purificación a través de los elementos de la armonía de la princesa luna basto para poder regresar a Ponyville sin mayor problema.

. . .

mientras en otro sitio no lejos de ahí dos ponys caminan sin mayor precaución, con aire de soberbia y superioridad, chocando con un espectáculo callejero, donde la asombrosa trixie presume de sus grandes poderes, dando gala de superioridad que llama la atención de la pony mas grande que se acerca mas por curiosidad que por necesidad. Decidida a ver si en verdad trixie era lo que pregonaba se que do observando el espectáculo hasta el final, esperando a que la gente se retirara para poder así hablar en persona con la galante maga, de sobra sabia que eran trucos para engañar a la gente, pero había algo que le interesaba de esa farsante y lo iba a obtener.

Viajera 1: maestra no creo que sea prudente, podría ser peligroso (le rogaba la pony mas joven a su maestra) debe de haber mas unicornios y mas capacitados.

Viajera 2: jajaja, lo se. Solo es un mal necesario, se nos acaba el tiempo y ni tu ni yo queremos ser las elegidas, ¿o si?

Viajera 1: en eso tiene razón, pero este unicornio es una estafa

Viajera 2: por eso mismo, nos llevara con quien realmente vale la pena, o por lo menos alguien más preparado. Déjamelo todo a mi, ve a darte una vuelta y consigue comida, vamos Ponyville para variar.

La pequeña pony se retira sin estar completamente convencida de las palabras de su maestra, mas confiaba ciegamente en ella.

Viajera 2: que gran poder tienes, eres asombrosa en verdad, trixie

Trixie: así es, soy la poderosa trixie, nadie me supera en toda Equestria.

Viajera 2: maravilloso, creo que encontré a la más indicada para darle esto (muestra una joya para sostener una capa)

Trixie: ¿con mas exactitud que hace esta joya?

Viajera 2: es un amplificador, creado por un antiguo sabio, más necesita grandes poderes para usarlo y tú eres la más indicada

Trixie: no puedo evitar notar que tienes dos cuernos en lugar de uno, y aun así eres una pony

Viajera 2: condición de nacimiento, nadie entiende el porque; mas no me da ventajas sobre los unicornios, menos una tan talentosa como tu.

Trixie toma la joya y la monta en su capa sonriendo con soberbia y altitud, se sentía soñada y miro a su interlocutora que paresia estar ante una estrella de canterlot.

Trixie: gracias y me retiro que la gran trixie va a tomar un sueño reparador (entrando en su carrosa)

La pony de dos cuernos caminaba con satisfacción su obra, susurrando "pobre idiota", yendo adonde su compañera y alumna la esperaba ya lista con una carreta y un pony aparentemente hipnotizado.

Pony 2: vas mejorando, pero la próxima vez escoge uno mas fuerte espero aguante más que el último.

Pony 1: gracias, y que tal ¿la acepto?

Pony 2: si, sin dudar o preguntar que era, con esta ultima ya sumamos 7 unicornios faltan dos mas, y según el mapa solo falta pony ville y canterlot

Pony 1: estamos mas cerca de alcanzar el objetivo maestra.

Pony 2; así es, espero te guste el tren, pues en pony ville lo conocerás, así que vamos hacia allá sin falta jajajajaja.

Subidas en la carreta se alejaron de aquel lugar mientras las sombras cubrían el camino, quedando oculto el motivo que movía a estas dos ponys misteriosas.

. . .

Dos de los pegasos hacían guardia en la entrada de la alcaldía, mientras que el que parecía el líder en compañía de Goldtwin y Twilight se encontraban dentro; Applejack y pinkie pie se tuvieron que quedar afuera esperando noticias de lo que pasaba.

En el interior poner al capitán Eyegold al día no fue asunto fácil, pues era duro de roer; mas tras varias explicaciones logro entender ala perfección la situación, mirando ala emisaria con severidad y comprensión a la vez

Eyegold: bien, gracias por la información; mas el contenido de la carta es completamente confidencia, ni yo lo conozco. Ring debes llegar a canterlot, necesitaras una guía y la alumna de Celestia Sparkle no puede ir, pues la necesito para saber mas sobre muchas cosas, y mi misión es establecer un punto de contacto.

Twilight; ¿pero quien ira?, conozco mejor que nadie a mi maestra Celestia, Applejack esta ocupada con la temporada de cosecha y pinkie, bueno...por desgracia Rarity esta en manehatan y dash junto fluttershy están es clowsdale.

Alcaldesa: no se si sea buena opción, pero también es Pegaso...

Twilight: no creo que sea la mejor opción

Ring: ¿de quien habla? Sea quien sea será de mucha ayuda

Alcaldesa: supongo que merece una oportunidad, almenas entrega bien el correo; aun no le perdonas lo del piano ¿verdad?

Twilight; no es eso, es tan...

Alcaldesa: yo digo que le demos una oportunidad, Derpy podrá con el trabajo.

Twilight; esta bien, me quedare. Mas por precaución uno de tus pegasos loas acompañe.

Eyegold: esta bien, pues busquen a esa tal Derpy, que no hay tiempo que perder. Ah Sparkle comencemos le lección lo mas pronto posible, que mil años es mucho atraso

Al salir las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, mas al saber la designación de la pony escogida causo sorpresa, pues pinkie quería ir canterlot, Applejack se alegro de no ir, pues estaba aun muy atareada con la cosecha. Derpy no tardo en aparecer, estaba comiendo como siempre muffins en sugarconer, sorprendida de que alguien la buscara, y ese alguien fuera Twilight sparkle y un Pegaso de gran nivel

Derpy: ¿Twilight te puedo ayudar en algo?

Twilight: a decir verdad si

Derpy: ¿en que?

Twilight: el es el capitán Eyegold y quiere que acompañes a Ring Goldtwin a canterlot, con la princesa Celestia.

Derpy: ¿yo? Pero a mí nunca me piden nada

Eyegold: pruébales tu valía joven pony, salen esta tarde y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Derpy: esta bien, si Twilight me lo pide lo hare.

Twilight: si así es la cosa, pues que así sea (con tono de reconciliación y precaución disfrazada)

Esa misma tarde ring Goldtwin, en compañía de mistycall Moonriver t Derpy salían en el tren hacia canterlot, si bien la misión era urgente, las extranjeras no perderían la oportunidad de viajar en tren; con optimismo y preocupación twi y Eyegold veían como se alejaba perdiéndose en el horizonte


	2. Capitulo 2: noticias del olvido

**Capitulo 2: noticias del olvido**

**El fenómeno no había sido aislado, en manehatan otro unicornio se había esfumado en frente de Rarity, en pleno desfile de modas, causando un disturbio tan grande, que hubo que evacuar la sala a medio evento. De no ser por una pony que apareció de la nada una mesa se impactaría contra la habitante de Ponyville, que casi se desmaya de la impresión, cayendo cerca de una tiara hermosamente labrada, tomándola sin que nadie se percatara del hecho.**

**La revisión de los guardias no desvelo nada nuevo del incidente, llevando a la yegua a descansar, quedándose al interrogatorio el valiente potro que la salvo del golpe, narrando la desaparición espontanea a lujo de detalle hasta entrada la tarde.**

**Mientras Rarity se lucia ante el espejo con su nueva adquisición, mientras meditaba sobre lo ocurrido y la barbarie de interrumpir su evento, no cualquier evento; uno organizado por ella. Un insulto imperdonable, un horror se decía, hasta que se da cuenta de la desaparición de la unicornio comenzando a pensar que podría ser la siguiente... pensó en que haría Twilight. **

**Preocupada baja al vestíbulo en busca del pony que la protegió, teniendo la fortuna de encontrarlo aun ahí, pues apenas terminaba el interrogatorio, sonriente fue hacia donde se encontraba una vez que se hallara desocupado, pensó en la forma mas adecuada de darle las gracias, dando varias vueltas al asunto hasta que se animo y pronuncio palabras.**

**Rarity: ejem... gracias por lo de hace rato, no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda.**

**Black Hammer: Esta bien, solo hice lo que haría cualquiera, soy Black Hammer solo andaba de paso, una joyera me cito aquí, pero con el escandalo no creo que llegue.**

**Rarity: soy Rarity, lamento que tu sita se allá arruinado. Más si es una joyera que, digo seria genial conocerla.**

**Black Hammer: cuestiones laborales se lo aseguro**

**En eso una pony de color verde agua, con una trenza entra y observa la destrucción sin poner atención a los pocos presentes que están recogiendo el desastre, buscando con la mirada a alguien, yendo hacia a Rarity que esta en el otro extremo de la sala evitando pisar cualquier escombro.**

**Akua Magicent: valla, esta vez fue explosiva tu pasarela.**

**Rarity: no fue eso, una unicornio desapareció ante mis ojos, fue espantoso; de no ser por Black casi me golpea una mesa.**

**Akua Magicent: muchas gracias. Por cierto Rarity iba a ver aun armero real aquí, pero con el desastre no se si venga.**

**Black Hammer: estamos de suerte, pues yo soy ese armero y tú la joyera, creí que no te encontraría, tu mensaje sonaba desesperado.**

**Akua Magicent se pone seria y meditativa ante la sorpresa de Rarity que nunca había conocido el lado serio de su amiga y promovedora de joyas, la que voltea como si la observaran; una vez que se aseguro que ya no había nadie mas que ellos tres se decidió a hablar.**

**Akua Magicent: No hace mucho unos ponys por demás extraños vinieron a mi para hacer 9 gemas muy especiales; no se que cualidades tengan, ni para que sirvan... se que es raro en mi, pero no alcance a entender su magia. Te llame para que revises la aleación de las monturas de las joyas, y sabes más de esas cosas, y una vez que hable aquí no es seguro, ella tiene espías por todas partes.**

**Rarity: ¿quien es ella?, mira que no es poco que un unicornio haya desaparecido en el aire, podría ser la próxima; y encima una loca este suelta, eso es excederse querida.**

**Akua Magicent: Fine Emerald, me refiero a la directora del salón Emerald...**

**Black Hammer: eh escuchado algo de ella, nada interesante; a menos que oculte algo debajo de su actitud petulante.**

**Rarity: Esa altanera, grosera, molesta, ruin, y además con mal gusto ¿esta metida en algo siniestro?, no me extrañaría ni por un momento. No esperaría nada menos de una vulgar como ella.**

**Sin esperar a que cooperen Magicent jala a sus dos acompañantes hacia una covacha cayendo en un montón de polvo, cerrándole la boca a Rarity que esta apunto de quejarse del estado del lugar, mientras afuera la burguesa Pegaso aparece, en compañía de un pony con un monóculo y tres ponys muy extraños acompañándolos.**

**Fine Emerald: ¿por Celestia, tenia que ser aquí?, este lugar huele a la peste de esa campesina sin talento, Claryblood eres el peor de los perdedores; cuando coqueteaste con esa changeling lo pase por alto, quien no se confundiría; cuando viste a Bicorn lo tolere, además no todos los días vez un adefesio... ¿pero esto? Traerme a donde estuvo esa ponyvillana vulgar en busca del collar mas valioso, eso si es un ¡!**

**Rarity desde su escondite se altera deseando golpear a la extravagante dama, mas es contenida con dificultad por Black Hammer, que trata de poner atención a lo que ocurre afuera.**

**Claryblood: aquí es donde se esfumo la energía, no me culpes. **

**Fine Emerald: te culpo, y te culpo solo a ti; pues eres torpe y lento; ya estaría feliz gozando de mi recompensa, además ese Kenet es adorable... lo amo.**

**Claryblood: pero si, ni te hace caso... Rogar por amor es...**

**Fine Emerald: Calla, ¿tu que sabes?, si ni la princesa Cadence esta a tu alcance, ten mas visión, aprende de mi.**

**Desde el escondrijo sin poder aguantar mucho rarity fulmina con la mirada a su rival, mientras murmura en voz baja "aprenderá a ser tan patético", mientras los demás ponys revisan sin para el lugar de arriba abajo "si destruyes mis cosas te mato". Si saber que esta siendo observada Fine sigue con su ególatra conversación con un sumiso Claryblood, que solo aguanta los insultos de la altanera dama, sin siquiera dar muestra de molestia.**

**Claryblood: destrozare el lugar si eso te place.**

**Fine Emerald: ya sabes mis gustos querido, no se porque me lo dices... ¡hazlo! **

**Sin poder aguantar mas la escena rarity a punto de salir es sujetada por los dos ponys que están con ella, mas el collar empieza a brillar y levita a los tres fuera del cobertizo quedando expuestos ante la snop Pegaso, que no puede evitar una carcajada al ver al trio lleno de polvo y pelusas, rarity la mira con un coraje que no puede ocultar, mientras Magicent y black Hammer miran sorprendidos y llenos de miedo. **

**Rarity: si tocas un solo trozo de tela, sabrás lo que es dolor.**

**Fine Emerald: tu y cuantos? Que miedo esta esta esa campesina escondida; noooo, esa.. bufón rosa me va amatar de risa; la torpe y miedosa Pegaso me matara de amor; o esa engreída voladora ¿Cómo se llamaba Claryblood?**

**Claryblood: rainbowcrash, creo que era si...**

**Rarity: Dash pedazo de animal, Rainbowdash!**

**Fine Emerald: como sea, no te temo, estas sola y mírate traes mi collar; y tu aspecto por fin refleja lo que eres... una campesina, sucia y sin gusto.**

**Cuando esta apunto de arrebatárselo, el suelo se cierne y empieza a temblar, Black Hammer y Magicent caen al piso, mientras rarity brilla y se levita; los dos nobles salen huyendo sin pronunciar palabras. La unicornio blanca se torna negra y se desvanece tras una pequeña explosión que destruye lo que quedaba del lugar. Cuando los dos vuelven en si mismos son arrestados por la guardia de Celestia y van camino a canterlot sin poder dar explicación de lo ocurrido.**


	3. capitulo 3: marca lunar

**Capitulo 3: Marca lunar **

**Luna había llegado apenas había caído la tarde, las cosas empezaban a tranquilizarse y Ring se había mostrado meditabunda desde la desaparición sin decir ni un apalabra, recluyéndose en su habitación; mientras Moonriver paseaba en compañía de Lyra y Derpy por todo el castillo apreciando cada detalle; por su parte Celestia estaba ansiosa de la llegada de su hermana, pues el asunto del roto en blanco y el disturbio de la gala la tenían sumida en una terrible preocupación. No era para menos, pues aunque desconocía lo hechos ocurridos en manhattan, ya esperaba que hubiera replicas en toda Equestria y que algo siniestro se cernía sobre la paz de canterlot; aunque confiaba ciegamente en los elementos de la armonía, y que su alumna lo resolvería de una manera eficiente; por tanto no tenia de que preocuparse o eso es lo que creía.**

**Las extranjeras fueron convocadas de nuevo a la sala del trono, Derpy estaba presente de nuevo por petición de las Zamirianas; también estaban el disípalo de la yegua de la noche y un popular escritor e historiador de Equestria; cuyo nombre era Kenet, de apariencia apacible y muy culto. La expectativa flotaba en el aire y un silencio incomodo rodeaba a cada pony presente, rogando que el mensaje fuera desvelado y así poder entender que pasaba en realidad.**

**Luna: ¿así que ustedes son de la tierra mas allá de la neblina?**

**Ring: así es princesa luna.**

**La concurrencia recibió una sorpresa, pues al abrir sus alas Luna los costados de Ring y de Moonriver revelaron sus correspondientes Cutemarcks, así como el mensaje empezó a brillar y a surgir letras; a la par que una luna enorme alumbraba el vestíbulo del palacio; la primera tenia un arco con una flecha, y un mensaje atado a esta; mientras que, la pony azul era un escudo con un arco extendido, que denotaban su pertenencia ala guardia de Zamira.**

**La embajadora Zamiriana toma el royo y se dispone a leer**

"**Estimadas princesas Luna y Celestia.**

**Con los respetos de la princesa Zamira de Rabensburg, y las precauciones debidas; por lo cual pido disculpas a la princesa Celestia si pasa un mal momento ante un aparente texto en blanco. Pues ante semejante enemigo no están de mas las medidas de seguridad; sus esbirros se multiplican, mas se que no entienden de que hablo; deberé de aclararlo por respeto y es el momento oportuno.**

**No es por ser exagerado la advertencia, pues su sacerdote es una amenaza de igual magnitud; desterrado hace 10 años, durante una revuelta por demás violenta en las afluentes del rio Zeldarinn, donde fue detenido y expulsado por el capitán imperial Eyegold al frente de una unidad mal preparada contra ese Bicornio de ojos terribles. Por ese motivo se cifró el mensaje por si caía en manos de este ser.**

**Además de que desconocemos las artimañas que Bicorn planea, ese es el nombre de su sacerdote y principal ejecutor; que si bien nos lleva años de ventaja y el despertar es inevitable. Se que pensaran que se puede detener aun, pero es imposible; mi hermana pensó eso y pago muy caro ese error, entregando su carne y su alma para sellarlo solamente, y como consecuencia se levanto el muro de niebla que nos separo por mas de mil años.**

**Cuando se abrió la densa pared de inmediato supimos que el Señor de las pesadillas estaba de vuelta y de inmediato mande a Ring Goldtwin para entregar este mensaje, junto con información no escrita que espero sea de utilidad.**

**Y si consideran oportuno mandar una caravana a Rabensburg donde en persona daré a detalle más información de este peligroso ser, que no sabemos si es algo o alguien. Por ultimo no subestimen el poder de Nigthmare, ni el de Bicorn que es su contacto en el plano físico en este momento.**

**Los esperamos aquí con grandes esperanzas.**

**Zamira"**

**Ring termina de leer y suspira satisfecha, esperando la respuesta de las princesas o de alguno de los presentes, que estaban sorprendidos y extrañados del mensaje que vaticinaba un gran desastre; Moonriver era la única que estaba sin mostrar cara de sorpresa, mas temía que la respuesta fuera negativa. Kenet rompió el silencio saliendo de entre la multitud que aun no articulaban palabras.**

**Kenet: si me permite princesa, estamos ante algo que nos supera en individualidad, y como su historiador le recuerdo que solo la unión, nos hará fuertes contra cualquier enemigo; y las embajadoras vienen con buena voluntad.**

**Luna: mi buen amigo, siempre e confiado en tu juicio; pues hay que prepara todo, si mi hermana así lo considera prudente.**

**Celestia: me parece bien, hermana encárgate de todo**

**Blue Brow: maestra, ¿dígame que puedo hacer por usted?**

**Luna: de momento preparar lo necesario para un viaje largo y buscar gente apta para esta misión**

**Ring: princesas, quiero pedir si Derpy podría acompañarnos; es de mucha ayuda y tenemos completa confianza.**

**Luna: Si Derpy así lo desea, que así sea.**

**Derpy: Bueno... acepto**

**Moonriver se avienta y abrasa a la Pegaso gris retirándose entre juegos hacia donde esta el resto de los presentes, con la venia de las gobernantes se da por terminado la cesión; mas la parte mas difícil apenas comenzaba, Luna lo sabia y temía que aquella oscuridad que un día sintió, no fuera otro que el señor de las pesadillas.**

**, , ,**

**Twilight sacaba otro grupo de libros, mientras el capitán Eyegold leía ávidamente como un jovenzuelo, mientras su compañero bostezaba por quinta vez en una hora; pidiendo permiso para patrullar ante el terrible aburrimiento que sentía, siendo concedido su liberación de aquel suplicio, según su propia opinión. Por su parte la unicornio estaba preocupada por dejar ir a Derpy, sentía que si algo salía mal seria su culpa; ni los consejos tranquilizadores del Pegaso lograban calmar sus ansias.**

**Cuando pasaron varias horas Eyegold decidió tomar un descanso necesario para comer, saliendo de la biblioteca en compañía de la alumna de Celestia, yendo aun lugar alejado para que pudieran descansar a gusto; el capitán había desarrollado cierta aversión a la alegría de pinkie, pues prefería la calma y la disciplina y esta ultima carecía de ello, según su propio juicio.**

**La tarde era soleada y el clima agradable, escogieron un campo abierto con vista al lago; podría pensarse que era una cita romántica, mas en compañía del Zamiriano nada era romántico, si bien era un gran conversador muy culto le dificultaba demostrar sentimientos.**

**Capitán Eyegold: Equestria esta tan llena de vida, y casi siempre es soleado; en casa no es tan colorido, es mas sobrio y sin tanta fauna.**

**Twilight: aun así me gustaría conocerlo, tierras lejanas llenas de sorpresas...**

**Capitán Eyegold: y de sombras, un lugar difícil de concebir si vives en un lugar tan maravilloso como es Ponyville**

**Twilight: hay cosas que son hermosas, solo hay que disfrutarlas, y hay veces que es bueno contar lo que traes en tu interior.**

**Capitán Eyegold: es sobre Bicorn, nuestro enemigo en común-**

"**fue hace diez años aproximadamente cuando, cuando lo vi por primera vez en una aldea de nombre Atjan; una alarma nos había convocado pues un Bicornio había aparecido en compañía de varios ponys de aspecto sombrío; en mi vida había escuchado algo así, por tanto avanzamos con mucha precaución pues desconocíamos a que nos enfrentábamos. Marchamos por tres días y sus noches, hasta que vimos el poblado o mejor dicho lo que fue uno; ahí estaba grabado un signo que no sabría explicar y en medio de las ruinas estaba el con su mirada, una mirada terrible, llena de oscuridad.**

**Uso la magia que emanaba de sus dos cuernos para desaparecer, como es natural lo rastreamos en balde, nada había quedado en pie y no había rastro de los pobladores; por dos días mas buscamos hasta que encontramos su rastro logrando llegar antes que el al siguiente poblado donde nos preparamos para hacerle frente en las afueras sin saber que enfrentaríamos.**

**Fue una batalla dura, más logramos repeler a cuantioso enemigo quedando muy mermados en fuerzas, no sabíamos si resistiríamos otro ataque de esos seres espectrales, pero pelearíamos hasta el final. Darkstar Bicorn era su nombre, nunca lo olvidare ni lo que le hiso a una potranca; la dejo sin padres en su presencia... nunca supe que fue de ella.**

**Esa batalla al margen del rio la ganamos, pero el seguía firme, como el terrible monstruo que era. Estábamos en la orilla del rio ****Zeldarinn con no más de 40 ponys a mi disposición en clara desventaja; mas el azar o algo mas allá de nuestro entendimiento vino a nuestro rescate; pues le dimos vuelta a la batallas logrando capturarlo; cuando vi sus cuernos de cerca eran mas extraños de lo que parecían de lejos, antinaturales y de una naturaleza oscura.**

**Fue exiliado mas allá de la gran nube, sin saber que había de tras de ella, cuando se abrió sabíamos que había sobrevivido y que nada bueno auguraba la desaparición del muro"**

**No hubo plática tras la conversación, retornando a la biblioteca en espera de noticias de Canterlot, el recuerdo de aquellos momentos eclipso la tarde; mas tras un rato el capitán regreso a su forma de ser habitualmente.**

**. . .**

**El espacio en el interior de la carrosa de prisioneros era bastante limitado, el primero en despertar fue Black Hammer, notando los grilletes y que estaba en campo abierto; observando a su alrededor, viendo a Magicent aun dormida, contando los guardias que los llevaban a canterlot o eso era lo que el creía. Unos minutos después la joyera despertó sobresaltada, mas su acompañante la calmó para evitar que gritase. Tenia la esperanza de que Shining Armord al verle aclarara el malentendido, mas la calma era fundamental, así que decidió platicar con la pony que tenia enfrente.**

**Black Hammer: que mala suerte, terminar así.**

**Magicent: ¿encerrado con una loca que no sabe ni defenderse? Disculpa por meterte en este lio.**

**Black Hammer: estará todo bien, solo es un malentendido. Lo arreglare en cuanto lleguemos.**

**Magicent: si no hubiera ayudado a hacer esas joyas, Rarity aun estaría aquí; soy un fracaso, pues ni siquiera se que hice. Me deje engañar por ese bicornio...**

**Black Hammer: ¿bicornio? Nunca había escuchado algo así.**

**Magicent: ni yo visto uno... hasta ese momento, era muy convincente, me manipulo, y no me di cuenta.**

**Mientras se lamentaba, en el exterior un poni miraba el grupo de guardias que Iban a toda prisa, cruzando un gran llano, corriendo hacia el lugar en compañía de otra pony de melena negra y piel azul. La otra era de color amarillo claro con crin naranja oscuro usando su magia de unicornio bloquea el paso de la diligencia deteniendo la marcha de los guardias que buscan con la vista al responsable, apareciendo en frente Moon Vampire que los mira con decisión y furia.**

**Los guardias no se dejan intimidar y sacan sus lanzas, aventándose a combatir a la intrusa, justo en ese momento aparece Brave heart que ataca a la mitad del grupo, noqueando al primero con cierta facilidad.**

**Brave Heart: ¿me extrañaste, linda?**

**Moon Vampire: no más que una piedra aun casco.**

**Brave Heart: siempre tan elocuente, por eso me caes tan bien jajaja**

**Mientras seguían hablando, las dos ponys seguían peleando contra los estoicos guardias, que a duras penas podían mantenerse en pie, pero era de admirar su valor, pues no daban señas de rendirse. Quedando sin sentido uno a uno. Una vez terminada la contienda fueron hacia el carromato de prisioneros para ver que les traía esta vez Celestia, destocando la puerta a golpes se abrieron paso, en el interior Magicent estaba aterrorizada y Black Hammer a la expectativa.**

**Una risa estrepitosa lleno el lugar, cuando moon Vampire entro y vio a los cautivos, los examino de palmo a palmo, rompiendo las cadenas de un solo golpe. El pony se sentía incomodo y molesto ante la burla de su rescatadora o secuestradora, inseguro por la situación se decidió a preguntarle, que se proponía.**

**Moon Vampire. ¿Yo? Nada en especial, señor armero real, ahora si metiste la pata y bien metida. Mira Brave heart este es black Hammer, armero real de Celestia... o, y por la otra esquina a una dama de suciedad, jajajajajajaja.**

**Magicent: deja de burlarte, no vez que tengo que ver a Celestia para aclarar este malentendido.**

**Brave Heart: te conozco, eres la más prestigiosa hacedora de amuletos de Manehatan-**

**Moon Vampire: A ver, espera un momento, dices que esta sucia unicornio es la mejor joyera de los smogs?, eso si que es para matarme de risa.**

**Black Hammer: no tengo el gusto de conocerla señorita, pero dos unicornios han desaparecido en el aire**

**Moon Vampire: y quieres deslindarte, pero que crees no podrás; pues acompañas a la forjadora de algo maligno, lo se y no soy adivina, mírale su miserable cara de culpabilidad. Y así crees que te van a creer, despierta estas jodido ¿capichi? Jodido.**

**Magicent: ¡Bicorn me engañó, lo juro!**

**Moon Vampire: ¿Dijiste Bicorn? Ese cobarde... Miren pedazo de estúpidos, ir a la corte de canterlot no los ayudara, menos si cargas una lloricona sentimental. Vengan con migo sin decir palabra. De lo contrario los callare para siempre.**

**Brave Heart: ¡dense prisa, los guardias despiertan! Moon apurémonos o esto se pondrá feo.**

**Los cuatro ponis se pierden en la lejanía, hacia una montaña cercana, dejando atrás a los soldados que buscaron en vano hasta la madrugada.**

**. . .**

**Los dos ponys itinerantes y su esclavo mental descansaban en un claro mientras veían la luna y se embriagaban del olor a hierba; cuando unos pasos se acercaron al pequeño campamento; el sabia ala perfección que ocurría y no se inmuto o volteo a ver a los recién llegados. Levanto la mirada hacia la luna y para sorpresa de los asaltantes empezó a hablar con un tono de superioridad y cadencia seductora:**

**Bicorn: "Se bien que ignoran quien soy yo; soy el heraldo de aquel que habita en la oscuridad mas siniestra, que vive de tus temores y se alimenta de tus dudas; soy aquel que cumple su voluntad, que sabe las recompensas por serle fiel. Mi nombre es Darkstar Bicorn, el heraldo del señor de las pesadillas, asesino de muchos ingenuos que como ustedes se atreven a insultarme con su sola presencia, y solo miran como unos insectos antes de morir. De donde vengo no es de tu incumbencia, que quiero menos, y por el simple hecho de estar ante mi presencia solo hay dos opciones para ustedes; servir a mi misericordioso amo, o morir misericordiosamente rápido.**

**El viene en camino, así que decide rápido, no soy paciente, te lo aseguro; hazme enojar más y pagaras el precio de tus dudas. ¿Así que decides?**

**Se te acabo el tiempo, a ti y tus hombres, adiós pobres ingenuos"**

**Un resplandor alumbro el claro quedando solo el trio en el lugar, la noche ahogo la carcajada de Bicorn, que se sentía victorioso en ese momento.**


	4. Capitulo 4: La caída de Cloudsdale

**Capitulo 4: La caída de Cloudsdale**

**Reinbow Dash: 20 porciento mas genial, seré la mejor esta tarde en el coliseo, soy la mejor.**

**Fluttershy: de eso no hay duda, yo estaré ovacionándote reinbow...**

**Las dos pegasos paseaban por la ciudad que se estaba engalanando, era una ocasión singular; por fin se habría la oportunidad para entrar a los wondervolts y no solo como reserva; sabiéndose con ventaja la Pegaso se lucia dando piruetas en compañía de Fluttershy que estaba algo distraída, pues un guardia había pasado a gran velocidad si siquiera fijarse. Haciendo caer a la Pegaso de cabello arcoíris-**

**Rainbow dash: que prisa...**

**El recién llegado entrega el mensaje a la capitana de los wondervolts, lee con calma el mensaje dos o tres veces, y tras comprenderlo mira a su gente, que esta impaciente de oír a su líder, pues su cara es de preocupación; mas con serenidad y altives se dirige a ellos. Manteniendo la calma en todo momento.**

**Spitfire: estamos al borde del caos, pero no se alarmen; disfrutaremos de los mejores juegos y tendremos lo que nos pide canterlot. Les daremos a los cinco campeones mejor preparados; pero sean discretos no queremos causar pánico ni que se divulgue nada. Canterlot necesita refuerzos para el capitán Eyegold apostado en Ponyville**

**Fuyumi Hazura: como diga, preparare los juegos, sin levantar sospecha.**

**Spitfire: dupliquen las defensas discretamente, según nuestras fuentes el enemigo es un unicornio, mas no quiero sorpresas, cada Pegaso debe de estar en observación discreta.**

**Nimbus Cloud: desplegare un grupo de reserva.**

**Spitfire: bien, procedan, que hay juegos de guerra.**

**Fuyumi Hazura estaba en el estadio dando indicaciones de diestra a siniestra sin parar, mirando cualquier punto débil en la defensa sin encontrar alguno según su propio juicio; inclusive se dio el lujo de recorrer con algunas maniobras del derbi, pues si bien la situación era crítica, divertirse antes de que pasara algo no estaría de más. Solo la intromisión de Soarin la sacaron de su éxtasis acrobático, yendo hacia donde esta su compañero.**

**Soarin: deja de jugar, hay que terminar antes de comiencen los juegos; ve por tu amiguito Changeling, necesitamos que practique su Celestia.**

**Fuyumi Hazura: cuando les es útil si lo aprecian, no cambian ustedes.**

**La Pegaso sale rumbo a la ciudad entrando a una casa con cierta tranquilidad, buscando al inquilino en ella, hasta que sale un Pegaso negro con mirada tranquila, que al reconocer a la recién llegada le abraza. Fuyumi lo mira y sin decir palabra salen rumbo a la academia wondervolts pasando a lado de fluttershy, que los saluda.**

**Por su parte Nimbus Cloud recibía a la representante del capitán Eyegold, que parresia ser mas fría que una nevada; la recién llegada miraba a cada miembro con severidad esperando encontrar un punto débil; tras repasar a cada Pegaso presente y con total frialdad se dirigió a los presentes**

**Icestar: nada mal, ¿pero están listos a enfrentarse a un enemigo superior a lo que han visto?; el peligro esta cerca y ustedes serán la diferencia entre el fracaso o el éxito. Señores tomen su posiciones y no bajen la guardia.**

**Nimbus Cloud: Spitfire le reservo un lugar especial en los juegos de hoy**

**Fleaatfoot: seleccionaremos a los pegasos que necesitan, espero sean todo lo que esperan.**

**Icestar se sentía alagada, hasta que recordó la importancia de la misión y les regreso una mirada aun más severa que la anterior, fulminando a ambos wondervolts, helándolos con solo su presencia.**

**Icestar: ¿juegos? No puede ser posible... esto es asunto serio, vine con precisas órdenes, no mencionaron nada de juegos: necesito hablar con su capitana.**

**Nimbus Cloud: No es posible de momento, además lo que menos quiere es causar mas pánico, cierto. Los juegos son para escoger a los mejores cinco, así que le sugiero asista y escoja por usted misma.**

**El Pegaso extranjero tras analizar rápidamente acepto la invitación sin estar muy convencida del todo, siguiendo a los dos pegasos hacia el coliseo donde comenzaban a reunirse para la festividad.**

**. . .**

**El coliseo estaba a reventar, los participante estaban listos y el día inmejorable; el evento consistía de varias pruebas, en las que incluía acrobacia aérea, carrera de relevos, carrera individual y eliminación de nubes; Rainbow Dash estaba entre las favoritas, lightning Dust estaba entre las competidoras, así como varios pegasos mas; todos ansiosos por alcanzar su meta tan preciada. **

**El ser parte del grupo principal de los wondervolts era lo que tanto tiempo Dash había esperado y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad y las pruebas no serian obstáculo, se había dicho a sí misma; fluttershy le ovacionaba desde las gradas desde donde apoyaba a su amiga; si bien la algarabía era general, no así para la Zamiriana que estaba molesto ante tanta pompa y gala innecesaria según su propio juicio; "causar pánico jamás" se decía, "si son lo que son, deben estar acostumbrados al peligro y tomar mas seria la amenaza**

**La aparición de Celestia abrió la festividad, mas solo los wondervolts sabían que no era otro que el changeling que habían ido a buscar esa misma tarde; siendo tan convincente la actuación que Icestar se creyó aquel engaño, mas el simple hecho aumento su indignación hacia los pegasos, dedicándose solo a mirar el evento.**

**La primera prueba fue la de acrobacias aéreas, los 20 participantes lucieron sus mejores técnicas aéreas, destacando la ponyvillana que se gano la ovación de los presentes, seguida de lightning Dust; mas para la extranjera no parecía suficiente, haciendo que ambas ponys pusieran mas esfuerzo sin lograr un solo gesto de aceptación; Spitfire que estaba a su lado solo podía adivinar los pensamientos de la Pegaso, tomando iniciativa para hablar con ella, mientras las pruebas de acrobacias seguían.**

**Spitfire: No tomes tan serio el asunto, estas pruebas están diseñadas para probar la fortaleza y agilidad de los pegasos, y tendrás a tus cinco elementos; pero al menos demuestra emoción.**

**Icestar no se inmuta, mientras ve como termina la primera prueba, dando inicio la carrera de relevos, misma que logro sacar un poco de emoción de la estoica pony; como es de imaginar la pony cabello arcoíris y su equipo gano sin mayor dificultad; algo inquietante empezó a sentirse, mas los pegasos inmersos en la gran competencia no se percataban de ello; casi todos pues Nimbus Cloud patrullando las calles vacías creía ver cosas, mas al corroborar no había nada, sin poderse explicar se dispuso a descansar, creyendo que sus visiones eran producto del cansancio, e incluso Soarin parecía agotado. Ambos deseaban estar en el coliseo en ese momento, pues llevaban largo rato en esa vigilancia; mas cuidado de lo que se desea, pues hay veces que se pueden arrepentir de pedir algo, que después lamentaras.**

**Soarin: no creo que debiéramos preocuparnos, si este enemigo es unicornio nunca podrá pisar cloudsdale; vamos a reportar la situación tranquila a la capitana.**

**Nimbus Cloud: tenemos instrucciones, no olvides eso.**

**Soarin: por eso mismo, hay que ir de inmediato.**

**Tras dialogar por varios minutos ambos ponys se dirigen sin pausa al coliseo, sin dejar de sentirse incomodos, pero la emoción de ver la carrera individual era más, que cualquier mal presagio convenciéndose que nada pasaba. Más ahí fue cuando lamentaron estar en el lugar equivocado; un remolino ascendente atravesó la pista de competencia, mas esas nubes eran extrañas, su tonalidad oscura no era típica de una de tormenta normal, además de ascender como columna, hasta que de entre ellas se vislumbro un alicornio de color rojo y negro, tenia dos cuernos torcidos y unas alas metálicas en color oscuro. Solo la Zamiriana lo reconoció saltando hacia adelante presto a dar pelea, mas la fuerte carcajada del personaje recién llegado la detuvo, Bicorn miro a los sorprendidos pegasos tomo aire y rompió el silencio.**

**Bicorn: Oh cloudsdale la ciudad invencible, jajajajaja no me hagan reír; solo son unos patéticos engreídos, envueltos en su propia e inútil gloria, decadentes y solo un estorbo para ustedes mismo; pero alégrense. Pues les traigo la cura, vengan a mi oscuridad y ya no estarán estancados en este terrible suplicio de ser lo que no son... Por Celestia dirán muchos que se creen leales, pero la oscuridad corroe hasta el acero mas forjado; no me obliguen a obligarlos, sean niños buenos y pórtense bien, no luchen inútilmente... ¿no lo harán? No esperaba menos de ustedes, entre más aguerridos mejores pesadillas serán, ahora vengan hacia su destino-**

**Todos los pegasos soldados rodearon al recién llegado que parecía divertido con la escena en proceso, con toda la calma fue hacia la falsa Celestia y la miro como si viera aun espejismo bastante cómico; Spitfire se interpone entre ambos, sabia que era una farsa y no quería que se descubriera, menos en ese momento tan crucial. Dash que ve lo que ocurre vuela a toda velocidad y se pone a lado de la wondervolt, retando con la mirada al pony atacante, que parecía estar apunto de romper en una carcajada.**

**Rainbow dash: ¿esta bien princesa?**

**Celestia: si, estoy bien**

**Rainbow dash: mira amigo, no me importa todo tu discurso, pero no pasaras sobre estos pegasos, menos sobre mi.**

**Spitfire: dash no lo provoques más...**

**Rainbow dash: ¿a el? Que se atreva a enfrentarme, anda feo atácame**

**La pony de pelo arcoíris juguetea y provoca al invasor, que si bien era calmado empezaba a molestarse; era paciente, no soportaba a gente petulante, con el mismo bastaba. La falsa Celestia miraba cada vez mas nerviosa, empezando a perder la concentración; solo la intromisión de la capitana de los wondervolts salvo el momento que estaba en un punto de quiebre, ordenando que protejan Celestia, mas no evita que siga el acoso de dash a Bicorn.**

**Bicorn: muévete de mi camino estorbo, no creas que podrás con mi poder. LARGOOOOO!**

**Al no recibir respuesta, los ojos de Bicorn se tornan dorados y de una de las nubes un rayo emerge, tan caliente y rápido que quema todo a su alrededor persiguiendo a la imprudente pony, mas es justo en ese momento cuando Soarin salta empuja Dash hacia un lado, recibiendo de lleno la descarga, cayendo como un pedazo de carbón, con dirección al suelo, dejando helados a todos los presentes. Dash solo ve como cae su salvador antes de perder el conocimiento en el interior de una casa destrozada por su impacto.**

**Todos los pegasos se lanzan al combate decididos a detenerlo, solo es uno se decían confiados y prestos a vencerlo, mas de entre aquella nube un sin numero de pegasos con alas metálicas emergían respondiendo al ataque; mientras que la falsa princesa y sus guardias eran escoltados a lugar seguro, Bicorn solo miraba con satisfecho fijándose en Icestar que era su verdadero objetivo, persiguiéndola con decisión, ambos ponys se enfrascaron en un combate equiparado o eso quería que pensara el oscuro villano, acorralándolo.**

**Bicorn: saludos al capi ego grande, ya me canse de jugar contigo. Ese simulador es mas interesante, tu serás el único en sobrevivir jajajajajajaja**

**Antes que el Zamiriano dijera palabra o tomara acción, Bicorn hiere con uno de sus cuernos al extranjero, lanzándolo al basico, asegurándose que sobreviviese, pues llevaba un mensaje muy claro a su rival.**

**En la ciudad el caos se había desatado y la guardia real yacía sin conocimiento, y el cruel pony lograba lo que se proponía, el simulador sin poder aguantar mas, deja su disfraz desmayándose; mas para su suerte nadie se percata, además ya no era del divertimento de su atacante que se dirige de muevo al coliseo, y se para en donde la farsante se posaba como gobernante.**

**Pos su parte Dash despierta y va en busca de Soarin, siendo informada del incidente, viendo como el alicornio oscuro se aleja; pero para su desgracia Fluttershy esta desmayada al borde de caer, siendo sostenida por una Celestia herida.**

**El tiempo no esta a su favor, pues la fábrica del clima explota haciendo que todo se tambalee, su cuerpo aun adolorido logra llevarla a donde están las dos ponys sosteniéndolas con dificultad; mientras el enemigo concentra la nube oscura; mas ahora los rayos purpuras impactan a cada uno de los pegasos desapareciendo al instante; cuando logra ponerlas a salvo una segunda explosión hace que la ciudad entera se precipite, en especial el lado donde se encuentran. Fluttershy y Celestia caen; dash vuela a toda velocidad siendo herida por uno de los rayos de Bicorn, consiente de sus heridas alcanzando su objetivo, mas para aminorar la caída da la espalda, impactándose en el piso.**

**Cuando todo parecía perdido, la caída de la ciudad se detiene, mas las nubes ahora oscuras levantan las ruinas de lo que fie una hermosa metrópolis, las calles luces solitarias y solo Bicorn esta en el lugar; desde la tierra Rainbow dash despierta mas adolorida que nunca, ve a fluttershy sana y salva, Celestia para su amargura se desvanece, dejando al simulador que en verdad es y una Spitfire que mira los restos de un pony, con la ayuda de su amiga se levanta, notando que sus alas están rotas y una de sus patas lesionada; aun con el dolor y la confusión va con la wondervolt, que no articula palabra. Solo ellas y tres pegasos mas lograron salir de la ciudad, más por el estado de sus cuerpos inician una marcha a pie hacia la ciudad o pueblo mas cercano, mirando atrás como la ciudad de las nubes se oscurece.**

**El triunfante alicornio pasea por sus nuevos aposentos cuando un Pegaso azul llega a su lado, entregándole un libro, tras ojearlo mira con desconfianza al emisario; el cual suda ante la mirada de su interlocutor.**

**Bicorn: si no me fuera útil ya estaría muerto.**

**Pegaso: el le manda sus respeto, y felicitaciones de su victoria.**

**Bicorn: no confió en ti, además ya cumpliste tu objetivo.**

**Si poder tolerar la presencia del emisario, deja que también sea absorbido por la nube oscura, mirando como se alejan las sobrevivientes, mientras su mente le regresa a la realidad; diciendo para si mismo en una meditación.**

**Bicorn: el ya viene, y esto es solo el principio.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Crisis de canterlot

**Capitulo 5: Crisis en canterlot**

**Ajenos a los sucesos que ocurrían, se preparaban para la partida de la delegación hacia rabensburg; durante esas horas Ring se había enclaustrado en su habitación, sumergida en un gran mar de dudas y preguntas, no sabía si era posible contener la amenaza que se cernía sobre toda Equestria; entre mas lo pensaba mas se sentía frustrada dando vueltas en aquel lugar; por su parte Moonriver había sido invitada a cenar por el historiador Kenet, con fines claramente académicos, intercambiarían información sobre la historia de ambos reinos, ella no estaba exactamente impresionada por su entrevistador, incluso se sentía incomoda ante la reunión ****"****trabajo es trabajo****"**** se decía para poder soportar la misma.**

**Por otra parte luna y blue Brow afinaban detalles de la comitiva, estudiando a cada posible candidato, de sobra se sabía que Derpy estaba entre los elegidos; ****Mafuyu Haruka venida del imperio de cristal, puesta al servicio del palacio**** estaba también contemplada, pues su conocimiento en el arte de la diplomacia la habían puesto como la idónea en ir con las extranjeras; mas aun quedaban varios a escoger, y requería de la aprobación de la propia Ring Goldtwin , que fue solicitada de inmediato a la reunión.**

**En la sala se encontraba por supuesto luna y su aprendiz; así como el capitán Shining Armord y ****Mafuyu Haruka, esperando la presencia de la principal embajadora, que ya había entregado la información al capitán del palacio real y la propia Celestia en persona.**

**Luna: la comitiva esta casi lista, solo faltan algunos detalles a discutir, pues deben ser de plena confianza y a su vez representar a nuestro reino.**

**Mafuyu Haruka: por parte del imperio de cristal tienes nuestros cascos, será un honor acompañarte.**

**Blue Brow: por cuestiones de conocimiento y aprendizaje iré en representación de las princesas Celestia y luna aquí presente.**

**Shining Armord: aun falta decidir quién la escoltara, mas estaremos listos al anochecer si así lo dispone usted.**

**La velocidad e la organización aunque sabía que estaba incompleta le había sorprendido, esperaba estar ahí por cerca de tres días, no solo unas horas; miro a los presentes, estaba enterada de la reunión extraoficial de Moonriver, buscando a Derpy mas no la vio; inquieta pues no estaba segura que su guía u estuviera se atrevió a preguntar abiertamente.**

**Ring: ****¿****y mi guía donde esta? Acaso regreso a Ponyville.**

**Luna: ella sigue en canterlot, está verificando la ruta de viaje; asegurándose que nada este fuera de su lugar.**

**Mafuyu Haruka: no te preocupes, ella vendrá es una promesa...**

**Ring: bien, hay otra pony que me gustaría que viniera, pues quisiera que me acompañara un pedazo de canterlot, me refiero a la chelista de la velada.**

**Shining Armord: ciertamente es comprensible, pero considere que la gente debe de estar altamente capacitada, en áreas importantes en esta delegación.**

**Luna: el capitán tiene parte de razón, mas no veo impedimento para que La señorita Octavia no valla; mas eso lo decidiremos al final.**

**Mientras tanto Octavia estaba con Lyra observando las ultimas noticias, sin poder disimular se sintió mareada recostándose en una banca; la gente murmuraba sobre la desaparición en plena gala, y sobre la casi inexplicable participación de la Pegaso gris que además de solo ser la cartera, no era muy hábil a sus ojos; Lyra observo el titular y lo leyó en voz alta, ya que la chelista deseaba saber mas pero se había negado a leerlo por ella misma.**

**Lyra: ****"****PONY EXPRESS****"**** Octavia estos diarios son un poco exagerados**

**Octavia: solo sigue leyendo, después discutiremos ese punto de los editores, además tienes tu caluma ahí.**

**Lyra: ****"****DESAPARECEN DOS UNICORNIOS EN MANEHATTAN****""****dos pegasos aun de identidad desconocida se desvanecieron en plena pasarela en la gran ciudad, además de que varios más están en estado grave, hospitalizados; aun no hay noticias de la señorita Rarity que tras el suceso desapareció de la vida pública, según Fine Emerald la unicornio esta consternada y recuperándose de algunas contusiones poco graves, siendo arrestados dos sospechosos que se encontraban en el lugar del incidente****"**

**Octavia: por mucho que lo pienso, no entiendo como paso, no se desvanece así porque si: debe existir una lógica a esto.**

**Lyra: es un misterio, pero saldremos adelante. Siempre lo hacemos. Mira ahí está Derpy vamos con ella.**

**Sierran el periódico y cruzan la calle, dejando ver un titular ****"****BACKHAMMER Y MAGICENT PROFUGOS****"****, al llegar con la Pegaso gris la observan con tranquilidad, los ponys solo observaban lo que hacia la nombrada embajadora de canterlot, y como la talentosa chelista se reunía con ella.**

**Derpy: hola, ****¿****cómo están?**

**DJ pony: Octavia consternada**

**Dice una pony de piel blanca y crin azul eléctrico, que se aleja, dejando solo su frase al aire.**

**Octavia: Vinyl no me ayudes (dirigiéndose ala que se aleja) Derpy ya supimos que acompañaras a Ring y Moonriver a ese lugar de nombre curioso.**

**Derpy: así es, Ring me lo pidió y con gusto ayudare.**

**Lyra: me gustaría ir, pero no creo tener la misma suerte que tu.**

**Derpy: gracias, pero si le pides a Ring, te llevara.**

**Octavia: cierto, pero yo tengo algunas presentaciones aun, y Lyra debería centrarse en sus estudios esta cerca de que la citen ante los sabios para reconocer su labor, con la antropología.**

**Lyra. Es verdad, será en otra ocasión. Por cierto que haces por aquí, ****¿****no deberías estar con Ring ahora?**

**Derpy: veo provisione que mas era Y transporte adecuado y rápido.**

**La reunión había terminado regresando ring a su habitación, donde se encontró con el periódico leyéndolo con preocupación, desconocía de nombres y lugares pero los hechos la consternaban, decidiendo seguir leyendo.**

**. . .**

**Moonriver bostezaba por tercera vez mientras Kenet intentaba sacar una sonrisa de emoción de la pony azul, que se había tornado fría y solo se redujo a contar la historia de rabensburg por cuarta vez, mientras su interlocutor escribía con una velocidad prodigiosas pero con cierta malicia había decidido alargar la reunión. Incluso los demás comensales lo habían notado, el tenia que salvar su reputación de buen conversador y la yegua que tenia al frente no le ponía las cosas fáciles, pues su fama de parlanchina y extrovertida había sido opacada por una cautelosa defensiva de hierro, que ni los halagos mas probados daban resultados.**

**Moonriver: ya es toda la historia hasta el punto de encuentro, por cuarta vez; espero, no se le haya olvidado nada.**

**Kenet: no es mi intención señorita, se lo aseguro; solo quería captar cada detalle de la información recibida.**

**Moonriver: sabes, este lugar esta bien; solo le falta vida... **

**Kenet: mi mansión esta mas viva, si deseas conocerla, haya tengo una extensa colección de libros de registros antiguos.**

**Moonriver: un momento, no Iria casanova, esta reunión es mera formalidad, no otra cosa; así que ya me retiro**

**Kenet: esta bien, disculpe mis modales; se ve que es una dama distinguida a diferencia de otras yeguas de aquí. Y lamento que la haya incomodado.**

**Moonriver: si así lo pone, alguna duda mas, de lo contrario podemos dar por terminado la reunión.**

**Kenet: solo una cosa mas, el enemigo; no me refiero al rufián de Bicorn, por su relato se que hay algo mas; descuide será extraoficial.**

**Moonriver (con gesto comprensivo): no sabemos que es o quien, solo sabemos que se hace llamar el señor de las pesadillas y por el momento esta incorpóreo; y deduzco que el fue el que oscureció a su princesa, y dio poder al rey sombra; fuera de eso no sabemos mas, solo que su heraldo es peligroso... **

**En eso se escucha una conmoción en todo el restauran, saliendo aprisa ante el gran alboroto; la primera en asomarse es Moonriver, que va hacia uno de los guardias, preguntando que esta pasando, este le indica que lo que sea que pase es en la estación del tren, saliendo corriendo dejando solo a Kenet que mira con resignación como se va su acompañante.**

**Ring, luna, Celestia y Shining Armord fueron los primeros en llegar a la estación, un grupo de ponys médicos mantienen un cerco de tamaño considerable; para cuando se acercaron cinco pegasos y un changeling yacía inconsciente en el piso, Moonriver sin poder escuchar nada solo ve como son llevados a la enfermería de emergencia.**

"**Espero que el enviado a cloudsdale haya llegado..."piensa Celestia sin decir nada, pero las miradas lo dicen todo, algo anda mal, y que el avance de Bicorn es mas de lo que se esperaba.**

**. . .**

**Shining Armord: los heridos de gravedad son Fleaatfoot, Rainbowdash, ****Nimbus Cloud, Fuyumi Hazura, y el changeling; Spitfire y fluttershy solo tienen síntomas de agotamiento por traerlos aquí.**

**Celestia: ¿ya dijeron que les ocurrió?**

**El capitán negó con la cabeza, diciendo que todavía no recuperaban el conocimiento; informando que Fleaatfoot perdió un ala y Dash no podría volar en más de un año, los demás se recuperaran pronto, en cuanto recuperen la conciencia les preguntaran que las dejo así. Lo más prudente es dejarlos descansar**

**Ante semejante hecho se adelantan los preparativos de la salida, convocando a los miembros de la comitiva; Ring, Moonriver, Derpy, Octavia, ****Mafuyu Haruka, blue Brow y cinco guardias al frente de un unicornio de nombre Starmirror; dando instrucciones salieron de inmediato en un dirigible escoltado por los pegasos guardianes.**

**Una hora después de la abrupta partida, se recoge uno a uno los testimonios de los pegasos, la noticia de la caída de la ciudad de las nubes oscureció el ánimo, las ordenes de asegurar los limites se oyeron adiestra y siniestra; se ordeno mandar traer al capitán Eyegold a canterlot lo mas rápido posible desde Ponyville. Fine Emerald también fue convocada, ya que era la única que sabia donde estaba rarity, y debía traerla.**

**La noticia del alicornio oscuro se extendió por toda canterlot, causando pánico colectivo, que apenas podían contener las princesas; en el hospital el mismo Kenet tuvo que registrar cada historia, informando de cada dictamen medico. **

**La espera se hacia eterna, Bicorn se les había adelantado de nuevo, el momento de planear una ofensiva; ante la separación de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, tendrían que prepararse para resistir e intentar reunirlas.**


	6. Capitulo 6: huida de Ponyville

**Capitulo 6: huida de Ponyville**

**A temprana hora se recibió el mensaje en Ponyville, donde indicaba la urgente partida del capitán Eyegold hacia canterlot, yendo a buscarlo de inmediato; mas no lo encontraron en la casa de Sparkle, tardando un poco en dar con ellos; pues ambos habían decidido salir a desayunar a Sugarcube córner, tras una larga jornada en la biblioteca. El emisario busco con la mirada, mas pinkie lo interrumpió abruptamente, al aparecer en frente de el sin previo aviso.**

**Pinkie pie: ¿que desea desayunar? Tenemos deliciosos postres, además de algunas botanas.**

**Arrow Goldtwin: nada, busco a...**

**Pinkie pie: ¿nada? Pero son los más deliciosos postres de Ponyville**

**Arrow Goldtwin: ya dije que nada, busco...**

**Pinkie pie: busca pasteles, ensaladas, déjame adivinar...**

**Al punto de la desesperación interrumpe a la pony rosa, parando en seco el juego de palabras de pinkie.**

**Arrow Goldtwin: BUSCO AL CAPITAN EYEGOLD, NO QUIERO NINGUN POSTRE NI JUEGOS DE PALABRAS, quedo claro**

**Pinkie pie: están al fondo, que amargado.**

**El emisario se movió rápidamente pasando por un mundo de ponys, logrando evadir varios cups cake lanzados por la hermana de Applejack y sus amigas, sonriendo ante el hecho; mas de regreso a su realidad, dio prisas a sus pasos llegando con quien debía encontrarse.**

**El capitán se sorprendió de verlo ahí, normalmente a diferencia de su hermana Ring evita los lugares concurridos y mas si eran de postres o cualquier cosa dulce, algo realmente importante lo llevaba a incursionarse en un sitio que distaba de ser de su preferencia. Cuadrándose como era debido; los presentes centraron su atención en la mesa de Sparkle que temía malas noticias por no haber ido ella a canterlot.**

**Arrow Goldtwin: señor, lo solicitan urgentemente en Canterlot; y no es el lugar preciso para dar el reporte completo, no con tanta concurrencia.**

**Capitán Eyegold: vamos entonces, señorita Sparkle nos acompañara, espero poder terminar este postre mas tarde.**

**Minutos más tarde en la biblioteca el Pegaso de crin oscura y piel blanca, recuperando su tranquilidad habitual se dispuso a decir su reporte, su mirada se mostraba preocupada, empezando a hablar.**

**Arrow Goldtwin: la princesa luna solicita su presencia urgente para organizar junto con Shining Armord la defensa de canterlot**

**Twilight sparkle: ¿que paso, el mensaje no llego a tiempo?**

**Capitán Eyegold: ¿que ha ocurrido?**

**Arrow Goldtwin: si llego, y fue dentro de lo previsto, las emisarias fueron recibidas por las princesas; mandando a uno de nuestros compañeros a cloudsdale, solo que Bicorn se nos adelanto, intercepto a Icestar en la ciudad de las nubes quedando mal herido, llego apenas a los lindes de Ponyville, de no ser por el mensajero de Celestia no lo encontramos con vida.**

**Capitán Eyegold: ¿El, esta en canterlot?**

**Arrow Goldtwin: de momento no; ataco cloudsdale, tomo la ciudad; rodeándola de oscuridad; se envió de emergencia una diligencia a Rabensburg para pedir apoyo; por otra parte señorita Sparkle su maestra ordena que valla a canterlot con las demás portadoras que están en Ponyville, más no de inmediato, pues no desea causar más pánico.**

**Twilight sparkle: desacuerdo, pero rarity esta en manehatan, fluttershy y dash estaban el cloudsdale.**

**Arrow Goldtwin: por ellas no se preocupe; Rarity ya viene en camino, por su parte las señoritas Rainbow dash y fluttershy ya están en la ciudad. Lo importante es no causar más conmoción.**

**Capitán Eyegold: partiré de inmediato, teniente se quedara aquí; señorita sparkle la espero en el palacio.**

**Twilight sparkle: viajaremos con un día de diferencia.**

**Dando así final a la discusión, el capitán salió lo más pronto posible sin que nadie lo viera, alejándose volando; por su parte Arrow instauro un toque de queda, dándole tiempo a sparkle para visitar a sus compañeras y amigas, quedándose de ver en la estación del tren a la mañana siguiente.**

**. . .**

**El plan de la unicornio hubiera dado frutos, mas dos hechos pasaron al margen de su concepción; primero, trixie regresaba a Ponyville por revancha, ostentando un nuevo amuleto en su capa, mismo que lucia con orgullo y galanura ignorando las miradas esquivas de los habitantes; segundo que la incursión sin permiso de Applebloom para ver a Swetbell, seria el inicio de un gran acontecimiento.**

**La tarde en el pueblecito no era nada especia, solo un clima por demás tormentoso y una tención causada por la presencia de los guardias de Celestia; fuera de ello nada salía de la rutina habitual, hasta que el carromato de trixie entro con calma y se descanso en la plaza; anunciando se a gran pompa, mas no había respuesta alguna, cansada de esperar fue a buscar a su rival, si Twilight no iba a ella, ella iría a Twilight. Tras tocar varias veces sin recibir respuestas se dispuso a marcharse para buscarlas en las casa de sus amigas, mas en ese momento sparkle llegaba a su casa que miro la unicornio maga con asteo y milesia**

**Twilight Sparkle: ¿trixie... que te trae por aquí?**

**Trixie: ¿que mas? Revancha sparkle, aun no olvido lo ultimo que me hiciste.**

**Twilight Sparkle: tú sola te lo hiciste... la verdad no tengo tiempo para tu revancha ahora.**

**Trixie: que descortés eres, eh viajado aquí solo por ti**

**Twilight Sparkle: sigues agarrando amuletos baratos... no cambias.**

**Justamente en ese momento nota que el amuleto sale una energía oscura, tras revisar sus recuerdos y enseñanzas, recuerda que la magia del alicornio oscuro es misteriosa, jalándola al interior de la casa sin darle un minuto para remilgar; en el interior y ante la mirada confundida de trixie la unicornio revisa libro taras libro; hasta que se da por vencida, dirigiéndose a ella.**

**Twilight Sparkle. ¿Quién te lo dio? No me mientas, es muy importante que me lo digas.**

**Trixie: nadie en especial, un pony.**

**Twilight Sparkle: obvio, ¿como era ese pony?**

**Trixie: si tanto te interesa tenia dos cuernos y una capa oscura; nada en especial, diría que era un admirador de mí poder.**

**La mirada de la unicornio morado se puso pálida, pues reconocía a aquel que le conto Eyegold; de todas las unicornios escogió a trixie, no a cualquiera tenia que ser ella. Tendría que convencerla de deshacerse de ella y trixie no estaría dispuesta a ceder, menos con su archirrival.**

**Mientras la discusión infructuosa ocurría en la casa de Twilight, en los manzanos Applebloom se había escapado de casa, se vería en la casa del árbol con Scootaloo y Swetbell en la casa del árbol, en su reunión secreta de las cutimarck crusades; mas en el camino se topo con un potrillo de crin blanquinegra y piel oscura. Ambos se miraron por un instante hasta que el costado blanco del extranjero causo una explosión de alegría de la potrilla, que inmediatamente empezó a saltar de alegría.**

**Applebloom: que bien, no soy la única; hola soy Applebloom, mucho gusto en conocerte.**

**Little Moon: igualmente, nos vemos tengo algo de prisa.**

**Applebloom: pero es tarde y hay guardias por todas partes, quédate con nosotras. También somos costados blanco, podríamos pasar una noche genial.**

**Little moon: eso es lo que planeo**

**Applebloom: ¿en serio? No seria mejor estar en un techo seguro.**

**Little moon: no**

**Applebloom: diamond tiara se burlara de ti.**

**Little moon: ¿enserio? Me tiene sin cuidado.**

**La pequeña conversación empezó a molestar al potrillo que cada vez se notaba mas impaciente, pues sabia a que había venido y no le gustaba perder el tiempo; su paciencia se había agotado, no toleraría ni una palabra mas, sin dar oportunidad o aviso se encendió y miro a Applebloom que temblaba de miedo, saliendo en huida ante una ola de fuego, que encendió los manzanos; la pequeña potrilla corrió hacia la casa del árbol, logrando avisar a tiempo para que sus amigas salieran.**

**El incendio puso en alerta ala familia Apple que inmediatamente buscaron a la pequeña potrilla, a la vez que intentaban contener el incendio, que se notaba a la distancia desde Ponyville; todos los pegasos y unicornios fueron a asistir para apagarlo, todas menos una que en el camino encontró un collar recogiéndolo y colocándoselo; llegando tarde a ayudar; pues las llamas ya consumían el granero. Pasaron dos horas mas para poder apagarlo, quedando solo el campo de manzano en cenizas, mas no se encontró rastros de la potrilla desaparecida.**

**Cuando todo parresia mejorar las nubes densas tocaron piso, saliendo de ellos unicornios y pegasos que noquearon fácilmente a los pocos guardias que no habían ido a socorrer el incendio; los Apple y el grupo que estaban ayudándolos se vieron atrapados aun un lado del pueblo, mirando con desesperación lo que ocurría.**

**Abuela Smith: no, ¿que esta ocurriendo?**

**Applejack: por mis corrales, no lo se; pero lo que mas me preocupa es Applebloom.**

**Big Mac: yep**

**Applejack: tengo que ver a Twi, regreso. Busquen un refugio en el bosque los vere después.**

**En su intento por encontrar entrada, solo ve una densa pared de niebla de la cual no puede atravesar, desesperada intenta entrar, logrando solo un fuerte golpe que la tira por tierra, notando que aquella pared en realidad son un sin numero de seres de muchas especies cayendo en un estado de inconciencia.**

**. . .**

**Por si parte pinkie pie logra estatuirse a la casa de Sparkle, logrando rescatar a la maestra Sherlyn y dos ponys mas, entrando de inmediato, serrando la puerta a su paso. Mayúscula es la sorpresa cuando ve a Trixie en su casa, entrada en una discusión sin salida. Solo la intromisión puso fin al debate, pues la asustada pony recién llegada tenía los ojos más grandes de lo normal.**

**Pinkie pie: unos ponys extraños tomaron Ponyville, applesuit acres fue incendiado y no sabemos de Applejack o los demás que fueron a ayudar.**

**Twilight lamentaba haberes enfrascado en aquella discusión con trixie, tenia que pensar como salir de Ponyville para dar aviso de lo que había ocurrido, medito por un minuto y miro a todos.**

**Twilight Sparkle: bien, calma pinkie; ya encontraremos la forma de salir, primero trixie quítate ese artefacto maligno.**

**Trixie. De nuevo, no lo hare.**

**Twilight Sparkle: ush, has lo que quieras; bueno saldremos con cuidado, seria útil algunas pistas de lo que nos rodea.**

**Sherlyn: son ponys como nosotros, pero mas oscuros; no razonan, son solo como sombras.**

**Bombón: desaparecen los que están en la calle, no están los guardias de Celestia ni el Zamiriano.**

**En ese momento entra Arrow cargando una unicornio mal herida, también trae una joya, mas en ese momento nadie le presta atención al ornamento; mientras es atendida empieza a flotar y mira a los presentes con odio y rencor, soltando una amenaza certera "jueguen a escapar, los dejare hacerlo. Pero rápido tienen tres horas, después serán míos"., desapareciendo en medio de una explosión que riega tos libros de la biblioteca; en ese instante trixie se quita el colgante en la cuenta que le habría pasado lo mismo; en ese momento Sparkle lo guarda en una drupa, preparándose para salir, seguida de los sobrevivientes.**

**Durante la caminata en las oscuras calles, las 5 ponys observan sombras y de vez en cuando como otros ponys desaparecen, mas no pueden hacer nada; la única que se atreva a hablar es trixie que esta asustada y temerosa.**

**Trixie: no saldremos de aquí.**

**Twilight Sparkle: si lo haremos; ya veras tranquilos todos.**

**Trixie: ¿crees que podremos eludir para siempre esas cosas?**

**Sherlyn: espero que si podamos (dice con preocupación)**

**Bombón: tengo miedo...**

**Por un plazo de media hora caminaron hasta que vislumbraron la salida, yendo hacia el lugar; mas un grupo de extraños conformada por cuatro ponys aparecieron enfrente, no venían de Ponyville, mas bien era debajo de la tierra; el grupo se interno en el subsuelo cavernosos sin mirar atrás, seguro Applejack encontraría la forma de escapar, se dijo para si misma sparkle aun con el temor y la frustración de no poder hacer nada en ese momento.**

**. . . **

**Ya casi atardecía, estaban en algún lugar en las afueras de Ponyville se veía a lo lejos su hogar, al cual tenían que dejar atrás, la ahora compañía de ocho ponys se encaminaron hacia canterlot, sin tren tardarían mas de un día en llegar, aun en su mente la ausencia de Applejack le pesada, pues necesitaba a las seis para activar los elementos de la armonía; los ponys que las auxiliaron no eran precisamente lo que esperarían, dos de ellas eran destacadas fugitivas con bastantes cuentas que pagar; los otros dos aunque de aspecto mas decente, eran claramente prófugos al estar con las forajidas, mas les debían el salir de aquellas calles ensombrecidas. Twilight Sparkle no podía mirar de reojo al tan diverso grupo que la acompañaba, incluida su autonombrada archirrival Trixie, el silencio se rompió abruptamente cuando Moon Vampire no soporto el escrutinio de la unicornio morada, postrándose en frente de esta con impetuosidad y en su mirada se leía un reto lanzado.**

**Moon Vampire: señorita favorita de molestia, si no le gusta el grupo que les salvo la vida; mínimo de gracias y deje de verme como un animal agreste.**

**Brave heart: cierto socia, pero no la culpes, hasta yo te desconozco a diario.**

**Moon Vampire: Brave tu desconoces hasta tu reflejo, pero ese no es el punto.**

**Twilight Sparkle. Tienen razón, me disculpo; lo que pasa es que aun no digiero lo que ocurrió, mis amigas están separadas y no pude hacer nada contra esos ponys siniestros.**

**Magicent: ¿ponys sombríos?**

**Black Hammer: eso es nuevo, solo había sabido de unicornios que desaparecen.**

**Twilight Sparkle: al parecer no fue un hecho aislado; en mi casa desapareció uno.**

**Trixie: por poco me pasa a mi, suerte que fui astuta y me quite el amuleto.**

**Sparkle ignora los gestos de supremacía de la galante unicornio, mirando hacia el cuarteto con mas amabilidad que cuando los conoció, yendo hacia Magicent ya que por rarity la conocía y mas importante su oficio. Sacando el amuleto que traía trixie, siendo que esta última se encogió de miedo. La pregunta hecha con la mirada era explicita, que eran y para que servían, la unicornio verde agua no pudo contenerse mas, miro con culpabilidad y deseos de ser un fantasma o no existir en ese momento.**

**Magicent: son nueve joyas en total, son gemas mágicas cuya naturaleza no alcance a entender; hasta ahora solo se que desvanecen a sus portadores, dejando solo las monturas... la misma aleación es mas siniestra tiene el mismo efecto. Yo se cuantas son, pues las hice para Bicorn y un pony que no dio nombre pagando en efectivo, se que soy culpable de este caos, en parte...**

**Black Hammer: no fue tu culpa, fuiste engañada igual que muchos, seguro.**

**Twilight Sparkle: no es momento de echar culpas, en canterlot encontraremos la solución a este enigma.**

**Sherlyn: siempre y cuando no nos separemos; ya anochece, ¿donde pasaremos la noche?**

**Trixie: cerca de aquí hay una cueva**

**Sin mas discusión se refugiaron en el hueco cavernoso, dejando para cuando amaneciera las averiguaciones; mientras tanto en la casa de Zecora Applejack recuperaba el conocimiento, por un instante creyó que era un sueño o mejor aun una pesadilla.**

**Big Mac, la abuela Smith, Icestar, estaban calentándose en una fogata, mientras oían viejas leyendas del bosque everfree, cuando Applejack se acerco para calentarse el corazón afligido.**

**Zecora: Ponyville en las sombras ha caído, y en Equestria una sombra se ha cernido; pero la esperanza no hay que perder, pues una solución saldrá al amanecer.**

**El animo general era triste, solo una caravana compuesta por varios pegasos y otros ponys rompió el ambiente de melancolía, Ring se adelanto a los demás con consternación miro al grupo.**

**Ring: ¿que ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta el capitán Eyegold?**

**Abuela Smith: atacaron Ponyville e incendiaron Applesuit acres, desaparecieron los demás o están en el pueblo escondidos.**

**Big Mac: yep**

**Mafuyu Haruka: igual que en cloudsdale; ya habrá tiempo de lamentarse, vamos rumbo a Zamira, si gustan pueden acompañarnos.**

**Applejack por primera vez desde que recupero el conocimiento decidió hablar, pues estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, sobre lo último que vio antes de desmayarse**

**Applejack: tengo que ir a canterlot con Dash, fluttershy; y encontrar a pinkie pie y Twi, es una orden de la princesa.**

**Octavia: no quiero ser portadora de malas noticias, pero Dash esta herida de un ala, y rarity esta desaparecida; alguien tenía que decirlo.**

**La sorpresa no era para menos, pero no podía reprochar la forma de que se enteró, por tun momento se quedo pensando; tras meditar decidió proteger a su familia, seguro Applebloom estaría con Twilight, deseo con fuerza comenzando a marchar sin perder mas tiempo; por un segundo miro atrás y vio una imagen familiar en vuelta en sombras, creyendo oír palabras en el aire.**

**Por su parte Sparkle aun con la esperanza viva recibió un duro golpe cuando al fin pregunto a Magicent, si sabia de su amiga unicornio, recibiendo por respuesta algo que deseo jamás escuchar.**

**Magicent: Rarity no regresar, fue terrible... desapareció como las demás unicornios.**

**Un nombre se susurro en el aire, lleno de tristeza y desesperación, ese nombre era Rarity.**


	7. Capitulo 7: vacío, momentos críticos

**Capitulo 7: vacío, momentos críticos.**

**Bicorn miraba con satisfacción un mapa de Equestria y rabensburg, se sentía victorioso y poderoso; aquel alicornio oscuro veía como una luz mas se apagaba en un marco con nueve rubíes, solo faltan tres se decía así mismo, mientras sonreía a la nada. Su momento de meditación se vio interrumpido, una unicornio sombría apareció para darle el reporte de su avance.**

**Sombra: Ponyville, Van Hoover, Tall Tale, Smokey Montain, Manehattan, Hollow Shades, fily Delphia, Baltimare y Appleloosa ya cayeron en nuestro poder; lo que me intriga es porque no toma aun Canterlot y el imperio de cristal.**

**Bicorn: no te apresures, les daremos esperanzas, además aun falta una gema para que despierte el amo y querrá divertirse con el reinado de Cadence. Además tengo otra misión para ti, ve a verlo a canterlot, recuérdale que haga su parte.**

**Sombra: no puedo decir que es un placer, pero obedeceré.**

**Bicorn: le agradaras más que cuando aun no eras una de mis pesadillas. ¿Te agrada tu nuevo ser?**

**Sombra: ahora soy libre, debo de agradecérselo en persona a fine Emerald.**

**Bicorn: solo no dejes desechos, es molesto limpiar después.**

**Cloudsdale ahora era una fortaleza de altos muros donde los pegasos vueltos pesadillas lucían intimidantes, las casa daban lugar abarracas y otros edificios donde producían armaduras oscuras; su nuevo gobernante se sentía orgulloso de su obra; de nuevo estaba solo, planeando su nuevo golpe, se daría el lujo de dar una tregua a sus enemigos, pues apenas se empezaba a divertir y quería prolongar esa sensación.**

**. . .**

**Tres días habían pasado de su salida de Ponyville y de ser rescatados por la diligencia, cuando se vislumbro el rio Zeldarinn, y el puente que dividía Equestria y rabensburg; para Ring, Moonriver e Icestar era volver a casa; para los ponys equestrianos era una nueva experiencia, notando el cambio de clima, que era un tanto mas frio pese al estar mas al sur. La apariencia del rio era muy extraña, pues sus aguas relucían multicolor en partes y clara en otras, notaron que los peces eran extraños y en el fondo había restos de armaduras con coral crecido; otro detalle fue la flora llena en su mayoría de pinos de un verde opaco, a lo lejos una aldea "Zeldann", se notaba bastante lejana, no había vías de tren, aunque sus caminos estaban perfectamente adecuados a carretas y plazas de aerostáticos.**

**La capital Rubens era majestuosa, las paredes eran de mármol, decoradas con gemas preciosas; e incluso techos y otras partes de oro en placas; ciertamente el clima era bastante nublado, parecía ser normal para los habitantes del lugar, en ciertos lugares recordaban a Ponyville por su alegría y sin numero de pastelerías y tiendas de moda; Derpy y Octavia estaban extasiadas de la abundancia, los Apple nunca habían visto nada igual, pues a lo lejos los viñedos y manzanos se extendían por hectáreas, por un momento se habían olvidado de la importancia de la visita, mas al estar cerca del palacio real en medio de la gran ciudad amurallada.**

**El esplendido palacio rivalizaba a canterlot, unicornios practicaban sus artes mágicas; soldados con armaduras vigilaban las entradas y algunas almenas; una Pegaso similar al capitán los recibió en la entrada.**

**Vicrab Eyegold: Sean bienvenidos a Rabensburg, la princesa los espera en la sala del trono.**

**Ring: me alegra verte de nuevo, iremos de inmediato.**

**Vicrab Eyegold: igualmente ring, mi hermano supongo se quedo en Equestria.**

**Ring: así es. Por petición de la princesa Celestia.**

**Entrar al palacio, lo primero que notaron fue la ausencia de vitrales con alegorías de hechos importantes; mas si encontraron un sin numero de estatuas y cuadros de batallas y sucesos destacados, resaltando uno que retrataba la batalla de la rivera del Zeldarinn: la puerta que daba a la sala del trono, estaba decorada con dos alicornio y un eclipse en medio.**

**La entrada fue mas una reunión privada, pues la princesa Zamira prefería tratar así asuntos de vital importancia; su apariencia no era lo que imaginaron los equestrianos, tenia aire a la luna oscura, tenia unas franjas mas claras sobre su pile chocolate; su crin era de dos dorados pálidos, teniendo alas bastantes sombrías, su Cutimarck en tonos dorados era un sol entrelazadas con una luna y un circulo mágico, la comitiva entro con la gala acostumbrada quedando frente a frente a la gobernante de tan exótica tierra.**

**Derpy: con respetos de nuestra princesa Celestia, venimos desde Equestria más allá del rio Zeldarinn. Mi nombre es Derpy Hooves embajadora de canterlot; me acompañan la talentosa chelista, Octavia: ****la emisaria del imperio de cristal, ****Mafuyu Haruka; Blue Brow, el alumno y manos derecha de la princesa Luna; también por consecuencia de situaciones que no esperábamos, la familia Apple nos acompaño; Applejack , la abuela Smith y Big Mac. Esperando encuentre grata nuestra presencia en su reino.**

**Zamira: sean bienvenidos a este su reino, si bien es muy urgente la situación, deben descansar da tan agotador viaje; están en su derecho de saber que enfrentan y lo sabrán esta tarde, descansen.**

**Applejack no es tiempo de descansar, tenemos derecho a saber que ocurre.**

**Blue Brow: mas respeto señorita.**

**Mafuyu Haruka: por Celestia, Applejack, esta bien que hayas perdido mucho, pero ten mas respeto.**

**Applejack: ¿paciencia? Ese monstruo esta suelto.**

**Derpy: disculpe la escena princesa...**

**Zamira: No, esta bien, tiene razón, les contare algo que para muchos resultaba solo un cuento de brizies**

"**Cuenta una leyenda pony, que hace miles de años, cuando las tres tribus se hallaban divididas y solo la visita los alicornio daba bienestar a esto, existió una pony de tierra de gran valor; tanto que encaro en mas de una ocasión al alicornio que conocía.**

**Para su buena suerte fue llevada ala corte de los alicornio, donde en gracia a su sabiduría se le concedió el don de la magia; mas para su tribu no fue del agrado de ellos. Asumiendo que habitara entre los unicornios, conociéndolos mejor**

**Mas con el tiempo y estudiando entre los seres celestiales descubrió que podía hacer cosas maravillosas, proponiéndose convertirse en un alicornio. Tras varios años de estudios creo un ritual muy poderoso pero incompleto**

**Se basaba en nueve gemas místicas, únicas y etarias y solo con cierta montura se solidificaban. Los ocho consejeros de la reina alicornio aprobaron el experimento, sin saber que era defectuoso**

**La consecuencia no se noto ala instante, pues la nueva representante impartió amor y sabiduría, pero la oscuridad nace hasta del más puro y bueno, que si no es detenida crese y devora todo.**

**Rechazada por las tres tribus ella, decidió imponerse con fuerza " si no me aman, deberán obedecer"**

**Cuando el consejo estuvo consiente del hecho fue demasiado tarde, uno a uno se fue desvaneciendo hasta que no quedo nadie...**

**la gran Reyna alicornio en un gran esfuerzo hace frente a la oscurecida pony, mas se da cuenta que , la magia se sigue absorbiendo; para salvar a Equestria siembra un árbol con lo que resta de magia de alicornio, permitiendo proteger así a los pocos que quedaban sin ser afectados**

**Y como ultimo gesto se inmolo en esa terrible oscuridad sellándola en un roble.**

**La armonía reino por muchos años-**

**Ella no se dejaría sellar por mucho tiempo, y tras terminar por devorar la esencia del alicornio, despertó; pero descubrió que estaba sin cuerpo; embauco a otra pony visionaría y perfeccionando el hechizo, recreo las joyas místicas, dándose a conocer como el señor de las pesadillas. Con la furia contenida en ella logra hacerse del cuerpo del la pony y decidida a terminar lo que empezó, nos enfrento aprovechando que discord estaba causando caos, hace su movimiento, mas al margen de sus planes Yamira absorbe al señor de las pesadillas, cayendo en un letargo, los restos de su estela se convirtió en un denso muro que aisló el reino para evitar que el mal se propague**

**Más, hasta cuando duraría... el libro jamás fue encontrado y todos esperaban que el señor de las pesadillas nunca despierte, más Bicorn un brillante alumno se dejo corromper, sospechamos que lo tenia, mas tras su derrota no encontramos nada, creímos que nunca sobreviviría; nos equivocamos"**

**Applejack: (apenada por su conducta) disculpe por mis modales, pero mi hermana esta perdida; no se nada de mis amigas,**

**Zamira: lo comprendo, yo era como tu cuando era una potrilla.**

**Applejack: ¿En serio?**

**Zamira: descansen que partiremos con refuerzos para canterlot en un día; embajadora, gracias por su destacada labor.**

**Mientras los preparativos se hacían, entre las calles en un bar con mala pinta, una anciana toma vino de uva en un rincón, llevaba horas ahí como en espera de alguien; minutos pasada la media noche llego un Pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin roja, al igual que muchos era de cutimarck lunar. Se acerco con discreción.**

**Potro: Yamira no aguantara más de un día.**

**Yegua: lo se, Bicorn cumplirá su parte.**

**Potro: confías en el demasiado.**

**Yegua: no, solo me asegure que lo hiciera.**

**Potro: me voy, es peligroso hablar de este tema en este lugar.**

**Solo el silencio reino el resto de la noche, a acepción de los aullidos de los lobos de hierro que como siempre rondaban en los bosques de rabensburg.**

**. . .**

**Ese mismo día, pero en canterlot Twilight Sparkle y los refugiados que la acompañaban arribaron a los limites, tubo que obligar a Moon Vampire y Brave heart a entrar, bajo la promesa de protección, fueron recibidas con gran entusiasmo y preocupación, incluso la presencia de Trixie causo algo de alboroto; sherlyn y bombón se hospedaron en un hotel, pagado por la gobernante, por su parte Pinkie pie Magicent y la misma trixie recibieron una suite en el palacio; los demás se quedaron en la casa de Black Hammer. Kenet recibió la noticia y fue de inmediato a investigar si era cierto o falso el rumor. La reunión podría esperar, ya que estaban agotados del viaje a pie, esperarían a que fuera el día siguiente. Por suerte para moon Vampire las gruesas nubes que salían de cloudsdale no dejaron salir el sol; no obstante las noticias de más ciudades caídas eclipso la alegría del momento.**

**La emotiva reunión de las cuatro amigas fue algo que conmovió a quien las vieran, solo el terrible hecho de la incapacidad temporal de Dash entristecía el ambiente; ocultar lo que ocurrió con Rarity fue difícil, pues no querían causar mas tristeza a la Pegaso lesionada, siguiendo con la farsa que venia en camino.**

**Como era de esperar Rainbowdash no asistió ala reunión con las gobernantes, ambos capitanes y los refugiados se encontraron en la hora marcada, estaban en un cuarto especial que hace mucho no se usaba, el de planeación de guerra.**

**Shining Armord: Bicorn esta jugando con nosotros, nos esta cercando.**

**Capitán Eyegold: su cuartel general es cloudsdale, desde donde coordina los ataques.**

**Twilight Sparkle: ¿como resistir a esos espectro ponys? Son terribles seres.**

**Fleaatfoot: no son invencibles, deben tener una debilidad.**

**Capitán Eyegold: ciertamente desconocemos que sean, pero solo las armas con encantamiento de alicornio las disuelven. Pero no es completamente seguro el método.**

**Pinkie pie estaba en la reunión en virtud de haber sobrevivido al ataque de esa apariciones, además de haber logrado rescatar a dos ponys, levanto la pata.**

**Pinkie pie: podríamos rodearlos y usar un prisma para eliminarlos juntos.**

**Moon Vampire: si claro, primero tendrías que atraerlas, genio.**

**Brave heart: podríamos hacer aso moon, eres buena tendiendo trampas.**

**Black Hammer: problema, no saben de que están hechas sus armaduras**

**Luna: además de esas creaturas como explican las desapariciones de unicornios. Que es lo que significan.**

**Magicent: Bicorn esta de tras de las gemas, junto a otro pony que no supe quien era; ambos me engañaron para hacerles nueve gemas, las molduras ya las tenían hechas; desaparecen al portador.**

**Fluttershy: podría ser que solo sea oscuridad solida, son en verdad terribles**

**Trixie intentaba escuchar que se hablaba, mas es sacada por unos guardias, para su suerte se encuentra con una vieja conocida distrayéndose el resto de la tarde. Mientras en el interior fluttershy relataba lo ocurrido en cloudsdale con un gran detalle; haciendo hincapié en la apariencia del alicornio oscuro.**

**Fluttershy: se autonombro el heraldo del señor de las pesadillas, tal vez necesite a esos unicornios para resucitar a su amo.**

**La reunión se tornaba cada vez mas critica, pues la información de la desaparición de Rarity y la separación de Applejack invalidaban el uso de los elementos de la armonía, obligándolos a buscar otra solución posible; mientras en una mansión Kenet Terlanis miraba hacia la distancia: olía cigarro como siempre y el ambiente era cargado de vino de manzana y tabaco, el historiador y consejero de luna no había sido convocado a dicha reunión, el sabia bien la razón, su lealtad estaba en duda por los capitanes de la guardia, y blue Brow no estaba para abogar por el. Mas esas sospechas estaban bien sementadas, el antiguo miembro de numerosas sectas oscuras había encontrado un nuevo amo.**

**Conocía a Bicorn desde su exilio hace diez años, el era el maestre tras la creación de las gemas y las molduras; mas sabia ocultar su parte siendo solo un humilde escritor y escriba de regular éxito. Sabia que ya tenían muchas piezas de su rompecabezas y no quería que interfirieran con su plan maestro; pero, su perota interna podría esperar, una sombra surgió de un rincón la presencia le era familiar más de momento no la reconoció.**

**Sombra: Bicorn manda decir que te apures, querido.**

**Kenet: tendré todo dentro de lo planeado, que no se preocupe, mas me eres familiar.**

**Sombra: vaya falta de memoria, una dama se sentiría ofendida.**

**Kenet: sabes, te sienta mas ser una pesadilla Rarity.**

**Sombra: sabes alagar a una chica.**

**Kenet: solo eres más tolerable.**

**Sombra: aja, dilo hasta que te convenzas tú solo, me extrañas. Por cierto el amo te manda unos regalos, digamos que seguros por si tienes problemas.**

**Kenet: nada se le escapa, me alegro.**

**La platica se torno algo mas personal, alargándose hasta mas de media noche, a su vez la reunión de estrategia había concluido; el ataque a cloudsdale seria en dos días, cuando los refuerzos de Zamira llegasen, no se hablo mas del tema. El escriba pasó la noche arrullado por la voz de la pesadilla que se retiro al alba dejándolo para que su farsa no se cayera, siguiendo siendo el mismo fumador sin remedio inofensivo a los ojos de las princesas.**

**. . .**

**Las tretas de Kenet eran muy hábiles, tenia listo un ejercito de Griffin prestos para atacar el imperio de cristal, al mando de Little moon; por otra parte estaba un mestizo de simulador y pony enfocado en la colmena que yacía sin reina, el mismo príncipe bastando de crisalid para así poder poner en jaqué a la princesa Cadence, sin mencionar sus numeroso agentes, esperando dar un golpe interno. Su habilidad lo habían puesto en lugar seguro fuera de sospecha, enterándose de lo que se dijo en la reunión enviando a la pesadilla de Rarity a dar el mensaje lo mas pronto posible, esa misma tarde vería a un una unicornio para entregar la ultima pieza que según el faltaba de entregar. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Fine Emerald, pues ya estaban enterados de la verdad y no seria bien recibida; tenía piezas nuevas para su juego, y las usaría de la más terrible forma. Por su parte los Zamirianos estaban listos para partir, solo faltaba la orden de salida, el gran movimiento fue aprovechado para que la anciana se colara al castillo, llegando a donde Yamira yacía dormida; algo terrible estaba apunto de desatarse, nada podía ya poder deberlo.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Luz de luna

**Capitulo 8: Luz de luna.**

**El momento había llegado, la información de Kenet era precisa y habría que actuar, mas retrasar el ataque fue lo que se preciso, pues en las noches sus pesadillas cobraban mas fuerza y darían tiempo a su socio de actuar. Ciertamente conquistar canterlot lo pondría como conquistador, mas el interés del señor de las pesadillas en ese lugar lo detenían para dar el golpe definitivo: sus designios eran claros, el solo obedecería. Más algo aun lo detenía, algo que ni el mismo comprendía.**

**Para Celestia sus temores se hacían realidad, sin los elementos de la armonía solo pudio confiar en los emisarios enviados, que descubrieran algo nuevo que pudieran usar contra Bicorn y su amo; algo mas terrible se alojaba en su interior, el despertar de este ser era inevitable y pese a sus deseos de detenerlo, no podría. Luna por su parte con respaldo de los consejos de Kenet y con la responsabilidad de defender la ciudad, hacia los preparativos pertinente; las precauciones eran por demás su importancia en orden de pensamiento. Temía por el destino de su gente, al desconocer que era aquella neblina que absolvía a sus súbditos**

**Cadence sabia que era el plan de emergencia, que si canterlot se tambaleaba tendría que resistir, e incluso convocar a Discord; mas estaba pendiente de la disposición de Canterlot; de toda Equestria llegaban refugiados al imperio de cristal y la ciudad de la princesa del sol, las noticias eran alarmantes, con cada paso que daba el enemigo se recibían noticias de los unicornios desaparecidos; llegando aun total de 6, faltando 3 según lo relatado por Magicent en la reunión de planeación.**

**Zamira impaciente de la salida aun guardaba un presentimiento que deseaba no fuera real, la magia de contención se debilitaba poco apoco; era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera insuficiente, decidida apoyar al reino vecino daría todo lo que estuviera en sus cascos. Asomada en un balcón contemplaba la luna llena, que era un fenómeno raro de ver, ahora mas común, desde que el muro se desvaneció. Era cerca de la época más importante de toda Ravenia, como denominaban los pobladores de aquella extensión de tierra entre el Zeldarinn y las costas negras.**

**Como gobernante sabio la importancia de aquella fecha, marcaria para siempre a los potrillos, algo que Applebloom le hubiera caído de maravilla; la familia Apple y los demás embajadores estaban invitados; era la ocasión que Derpy había esperado, a sabiendas que faltaban algunas horas para la partida viajaron a la aldea de Zeldann. Esta vez Applejack no opuso resistencia la invitación.**

**Zamira: ¿Octavia podrías amenizar la ceremonia de este año?**

**Octavia: Sera un honor su majestad.**

**Derpy: Moonriver por fin vere lo que tanto me contaron.**

**Moonriver: me alegra que estés aquí, no se porque la alumna de Celestia te menosprecia.**

**Derpy: todos lo hacen; aunque siempre son amables, se que no confían en mi.**

**Ring que había llegado se sienta a un costado del pequeño grupo, mira a Derpy y le sonríe, entregándole un muffin muy especial.**

**Ring: eres muy lista, me agradas; por eso te elegí sobre esa sabelotodo, aunque otra pony te nombro primero.**

**Applejack: buen trabajo Derpy, has logrado mucho terroncito.**

**Derpy: Gracias.**

**Big Mac: yep.**

**Zamira: ya va a comenzarla ceremonia.**

**Con la hermosa interpretación de la chelista de canterlot y los músicos locales, comento el festival lunar; en el que varios potros de diversas especies danzaban en un baile perfectamente bien trazado, mientras en el cielo un conjunto de puntos brillantes empezaba a bajar girando entre los danzantes, chocando en los costados de los potrillos que sonreían; para los equestrianos era algo nuevo y mágico; el jugo de uva abundaba durante la celebración. Tras terminar la lluvia de Marcas, siguió un gran banquete, muy poco formal, pues no solo nobles habían asistido al evento anual; cosa que alegro a Applejack, pues nos e sentía cohibida de comer como le solía suceder ante la nobleza de Equestria.**

**La fiesta seguía entre la alegre gente, más Applejack, Derpy, ring y Zamira se alejaron de la gente; la gran alicornio le quería mostrar algo importante, parando en una parte en ruinas, ella se acerco a una casa que en su estado de ruinas aun conservaba algo de color, entrando en ella, las paredes conservaban dibujos mágicos, un solitario cuadro de una familia de ponys terrestres en la pared se conservaba.**

**Zamira: Esta era su casa, a diferencia de ustedes los ponys de Equestria, los nuestros poseen un poco de magia; mas el tenia más que ningún otro rivalizando con cualquier unicornio. Darkstar era prometedor.**

**Applejack: ¿entonces que paso?**

**Zamira: alguien me lo arrebato, yo estuve a su lado cuando obtuvo su Cutimarck, la única que es lunar y solar, en ese momento supe que era especial; el único pony con dos Cutemarcks. La ultima vez que lo vi, ya lucia esos dos cuernos de oscuridad solida, el desastre se socito después; solo la valentía de muestra gente lo contuvo, nunca mencione que era un pony, a diferencia de su hermano un Pegaso y su otra herma un unicornio. Entenderán que no quería causar más terror del que ya había causado.**

**Sin decir mas palabras salieron del lugar regresando con la gente, solo Derpy noto algo extraño entre los escritos, más al no comprenderlo del todo se guardo el pensamiento.**

**. . .**

**Ante esta situación la tranquilidad del momento solo auguraba algo terrible, Twilight Sparkle aun seguía pensando donde estaría Applejack, la desaparición de los habitantes de Ponyville ante sus ojos le torturaban, su hermano estaba a su lado mirando como su rostro demostraba la frustración y la tristeza.**

**Shining Armord: comprendo lo que sientes hermanita.**

**Twilight Sparkle: no pude hacer nada, solo logre salir con unos cuantos.**

**Shining Armord: gracias a ti, muchos ponys están a salvo.**

**Twilight Sparkle: Applejack esta desaparecida, la necesitamos... la necesito.**

**Shining Armord: encontrara su camino, espero Cadence este bien. Ve con tus amigas te están esperando.**

**En la habitación del hospital estaban pinkie pie, y fluttershy que bromeaban alegremente; recibiendo con un abrazo ala unicornio recién llegada que intentaba ocultar su propia preocupación, tragando saliva se dirigió hacia sus fieles compañeras.**

**Rainbow dash: ¿donde estabas?, ya casi me quedaba dormida (bromeando)**

**Fluttershy: me alegra verlas de nuevo.**

**Pinkie pie: tontita ya lo sabemos ayer nos lo dijiste (riendo de alegría)**

**Twilight sparkle: no importa cuantas veces lo diga, siempre me alegra verlas; espero pronto lleguen nuestras amigas.**

**Pinkie pie: Spike esta en el imperio de cristal, ojala venga también pronto.**

**Mientras seguían charlando en algún lugar del castillo Moon Vampire y Brave heart miraban el nublado cielo de canterlot; se sentían incomodas, no era lo mismo ser invitadas que escurrirse como era su costumbre, estando malhumoradas, hasta que se toparon con Magicent que no podía dormir.**

**Magicent: extraño ver la luna.**

**Brave heart: no es gran cosa, este clima me es más agradable.**

**Moon Vampire: la luna es genial, pero estoy aquí prisionera, no debimos ayudar a esa gente; estaríamos rumbo a las Pegasus.**

**Magicent: seguro que no te gustaría estar ahí, esta en manos de ese monstruo.**

**Moon Vampire: seria mejor que estar aquí con... tantos ponys.**

**Brave heart: se me olvidaba que eres alérgica ala gente, es mas son tu alimento jajajajaja**

**Moon Vampire; una mas de esas y te como.**

**Brave heart: si, y luego quien te soportaría; Magicent no lo creo.**

**Magicent: ¿mira no es Kenet?, bueno ese escritor en sus crisis nocturnas.**

**Moon Vampire: ahora eres miembro del consejo de defensa, ya tienes algo para que no me des más molestias; además de eso se preocupan por un escritor de cuarta, esta cosa ya las afecto.**

**Brave heart: somos querida, somos; además lo que hagan los escritores me es indiferente, por mí que se vuelva Griffin.**

**Magicent: ahora va pinkie pie, ¿a donde irán?**

**Moon Vampire: Brave, vámonos de aquí, antes de que media canterlot pase y esta... unicornio se pregunte hasta que cenaron.**

**Dejando sola a Magicent se alejan las dos ex forajidas mientras seguían hablando de cosas sin sentido; por su parte la joyera sigue con la vista a la pony rosa, perdiéndola; después levanta la mirada suspira y musita: Extraño la luna.**

**. . .**

**Las maquinaciones del traicionero historiador seguían en marcha, fingiendo descuido atrajo a pinkie pie aun parte del palacio misteriosa; y dejo pistas para llevarla a la mansión Terland, donde tras dejar su disfraz de desconcertado, cerro las puertas afrontando a la pony suspicaz, que de inmediato se puso ala defensiva.**

**Pinkie Pie. ¿Qué tramas? Si crees que te saldrás con la tuya, estas muy equivocado.**

**Kenet: ¿salirme con la mía? Ya lo he hecho, ¿no vez el gran caos que hay en toda Equestria?**

**Pinkie Pie: tu, eres un...**

**Kenet: ¿Traidor? Si lo soy, uno muy hábil, querida. Traerte aquí no es consecuencia de tu pinkiesentido, yo lo provoque; para que te has de preguntar, tu una portadora de la armonía, ¿alegría o risa, cierto? Estas aquí porque te necesito para un juego muy interesante.**

**Pinkie Pie: no lo hare, saldré de aquí y les contare a todos.**

**Kenet: Hazlo, y esos adorables bebes pagaran por ti; no me mires así, me harás llorar. Little Moon los rescato del ataque a tu insignificante aldea**

**Pinkie pie estaba helada ante la visión de los pequeños Cake en poder de ese loco, se sentía contrariada y temerosa; mientras Kenet sonreía victorioso.**

**Kenet: Adivinaste, esa fue la razón para considerar importante esa maniobra; en dos horas Fine Emerald llegara y será recibida como la pieza faltante de su teoría, y como es tan sedienta de atención aceptara la culpa. No digas nada, si los quieres a salvo harás lo que deseo. **

**La pony pone cara de resignación y asiste con la cabeza, pues habían tocado un punto importante en su ser; el le había rematado con la amenaza de que no dijera nada al respecto; tendría que actuar de la manera mas natural posible.**

**La luna ausente donde debería estar y presente donde no, era testigo de los hechos por venir, la ruleta había empezado a girar; desde ese momento ya nada fue igual, la paz se desvanecía junto con la noche.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Canterlot en sitio, resurrec

**Capitulo 9: Canterlot en sitio, resurrección.**

**La séptima victima había caído, precisamente a la par de la llegada de la Pegaso y su acompañante; siendo arrestados de inmediato, Fine Emerald no opuso resistencia, luciendo cual conquistadora, en cambio Claryblood se mostraba preocupado, sonreía sin desearlo. Toda canterlot los escrudiñaba, esperaban respuestas y las tendrían, aunque estas no les agradasen del todo.**

**Fueron llevados ante las princesas, esta vez Kenet estaba presente; Fine Emerald sorprendida ante la presencia de este ultimo sonrió para si misma y sin que se le formulara pregunta alguna; Celestia y luna miraban con severidad, así como los presentes, entre ellos los dos capitanes y las cuatro portadoras de los elementos de la armonio; la snop miro de reojo a pinkie que titubeo un momento y supo que había pasado, suspiro y abrió la boca.**

**Fine Emerald: ya se que están al tanto de las gemas, de como yo y ese bicornio nos aprovechamos de esa gentuza de Akua Magicent, debo de admitir que hiso un gran trabajo: así es soy socia del ser más extremo de Equestria. Un maravilloso trabajo el amo te lo agradece jajaja**

**Celestia: ¿Por qué traicionaste a Equestria? ¿Por entregar a unicornios inocentes aun destino terrible?**

**Fine Emerald: yo no e traicionado a con quien no eh estado, sirvo al señor de las pesadillas; solo soy una mas de sus piezas, como ustedes ahora; el vendrá pronto y ya verán.**

**Claryblood: así es princesa Molestia, ni fine ni yo jamás hemos estado con ustedes, así que no considero esto una tracción, es mas una revolución.**

**Fine Emerald: me sorprendes, sabes de política... déjamelo a mi, querido.**

**Luna: ¿quien les dio la orden de buscar a quien hacer las gemas? Hablen mientras tengan oportunidad.**

**Fine Emerald: quien mas, el señor de las pesadillas a través de su heraldo, se que ya no le soy de utilidad; pero, una vez en el poder recibiremos nuestro premio. Rarity no sufrió mucho, si me permiten decirlo; estaba tan enojada que ni se dio cuenta.**

**Magicent: ¡cierra la boca, no la insultes!**

**Fine Emerald: ahora si eres Valente, me da gracia; tu cara demostraba algo completamente distinto ese día. Luego te rescato una par de basuras, que por ese risorio hecho son parte de este tribunal de pueblerinos e ilusos; eso te incluye Molestia, y la yegua de la luna... que días, ¡lastima que nos abandonaste!**

**El resto del interrogatorio no fue de ayuda alguna, callando sus insultos u soberbia, ordenando que fueran encerrados en los calabozos; rumbo a sus cedas los anarquistas encerrados la ovacionaban, haciendo aun más insoportable su sola presencia. El ambiente estaba cargado de hostilidad a tal grado que parecía que estallaría un motín entre los prisioneros.**

**. . .**

**La tarde caía y la tranquilidad se desquebrajaba de un solo golpe, la hora de atacar había llegado; mas no para canterlot, Bicorn se levantaba desde su cuartel, sabia que esta seria la batalla definitiva, no era momento de titubear. En frente de sus huestes oscuras que salían de una cascada de oscuridad, bajo y se planto en frente de la ciudad. La sorpresa era mayúscula el alicornio había dado primero el golpe, mas estaban preparados para hacerle frente esta vez; solo un instante separaba la ruptura final del ya de por si inestable estado de tranquilidad.**

**Bicorn: Espero hayan aprovechado el tiempo que les di para disfrutar lo que queda de su vida; soy generoso, si se rinden, formaran parte de mis pesadillas. Como saben el ya viene, así que les daré cinco segundos para responder... no soy paciente, así que no abusen, respondan rápido.**

**En el otro lado Shining Armord y Celestia se habían puesto al frente de la resistencia, negándose a contestar a tal amenaza; canterlot seria defendida por dos alicornios, aprovecharon esos minutos para que un emisario fuera con Cadence; mas cuando la paciencia se le agoto al irrisible bicornio oscuro, se prepararon para lo peor, poniendo su esperanza en que llegaran los refuerzos Zamirianos**

**Bicorn: ¡Canterlot es hora de caer!**

**Así daba inicio a la contienda, los primero ataque revotaron en la barrera mágica de los dos guardias, los pegasos sombríos no podían atravesarla, mas en las partes expuestas la devastación se comenzaba a cernir, en el interior de la barrera los arqueros lanzaban sus flechas con magia de luna y Celestia, causando impacto en algunas de las pesadillas. Bicorn se elevo y lanzo un rayo que hiso temblar la protección mágica, entre la conmoción Fine Emerald y Claryblood se escaparon de sus custodios buscando una salida, evitando a los guardias, saliendo a campo abierto, hasta que llegaron con el oscuro comandante, que los recibió como semejantes.**

**Nadie podía creer lo que veían, esa fuga denotaba un punto ciego en su defensa, pronto se vieron reforzando cada entrara, incluso muchos refugiados se unieron a la defensa, incluida trixie; cuando Bicorn la observo, su furia fue tal que toda canterlot se sacudió; ordeno a Fine Emerald tráela de inmediato, que no perdiera tiempo. Claryblood por su parte se dispuso a dirigir las tropas de tierra.**

**Capitán Eyegold; ¡arqueros fuego!**

**Shining Armord: te encargo el frente, me asegurare de que el paso no sea bloqueado.**

**Capitán Eyegold: desacuerdo. ¡Fuego!**

**Celestia: ¡resistiremos!, ¡todos atentos y firmes, no lograran pasar!**

**Las portadoras habían sido mandadas a proteger a la princesa Luna, mientras Brave heart, moon Vampire, Fleaatfoot cubrían ala princesa Celestia. Magicent y Black Hammer preparaban flechas de alicornio lo más rápido que sus cascos les permitía; por suerte para ellos los ataques previos los habían preparado, mas no sabrían si era suficiente, el ataque sorpresa de su enemigo los había dejado sin un plan solido de batalla.**

**Luna: hay que prepara a la gente por su hay que evacuar.**

**Fluttershy: todo estará bien princesa**

**Twilight Sparkle: la barrera resistirá, no cederemos ante semejante enemigo.**

**Moon Vampire y Brave heart, se mostraban excitadas, pelear era su vida; si bien protegían a la princesa Celestia, estaban en un combate y eso minimizaba su sentir de estar ante alguien que temieron por años. Portaban armaduras de la guardia real, mas la vampira no se sentía cómoda con el atuendo; pero era mejor que un calabozo oscuro.**

**Celestia: gracias por contar con ustedes.**

**Moon Vampire: que gracias, le costara algunas monedas**

**Brave heart: será un placer pelear con usted, verdad Moon?**

**Celestia: lo se, estoy segura de ustedes.**

**Mientras en el exterior la batalla se desarrollaba, en la única salida sin magia Shining Armord se topa con Kenet y rarity pesadilla, que le obstruyen el paso luciendo amenazadores. El capitán de canterlot no sabe que hacer ante tal revelación, el no se quedaría con las manos atadas, opondría resistencia, mas la presencia de la ultima portadora de la armonía lo habían contrariado.**

**Kenet: no es la misma que conociste, es una pesadilla del señor de las pesadillas.**

**Shining Armord: ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**Kenet: yo nada que ella misma no se hiciera. Rarity vino por su voluntad.**

**Rarity: así es, yo lo elegí, me canse de defender a Equestria de cada amenaza; para que una nueva surja. Si nuestro amo toma Equestria la paz será garantía,**

**Shining: no es posible que tú te expreses así, Rarity.**

**Aprovechando el desconcierto Fine Emerald noquea al unicornio, dejándolo inconsciente, colocándole un armasen de joya, desvaneciéndolo. Kenet regresa a donde esta luna sin levantar sospecha dejando a rarity a cargo de ese pasó; Fine Emerald no puede transmitir la orden quedando a solas con la unicornio oscura, que la encajona.**

**Rarity: quería agradecerte personalmente el favor de hacerme así como soy.**

**Fine Emerald (con miedo en su voz): no hay de que... pero tengo que llevar a trixie a Bicorn.**

**Rarity: no hay necesidad, hay un candidato mejor**

**Fine Emerald: No...Claryblood... no el no...**

**Rarity: designios querida, jajajajaja**

**Solo una luz morada se ve, la Pegaso había desaparecido, rarity se desvanece, derrumbando el paso antes de que pasara algo más, o la vieran. En el campo de batalla Claryblood recibe la última joya, antes de ponérsela mira al firmamento sonriendo por última vez.**

**Claryblood: Adiós mi hermosa Emerald.**

**Desaparece al igual que los anteriores, dejando solo un gran hueco en un edificio derruido, por un segundo el silencio reino, reanudando el combate de inmediato; si bien aun no habían podido penetrar la primera defensa, el alicornio oscuro estaba dispuesto a entrar.**

**. . .**

**Zamira aun desconocía el ataque, las tropas listas marchaban hacia Canterlot; solo Applejack y Derpy acompañaron a la compañía, mas partirían con el ultimo convoy, yendo a agradecer a la princesa Zamira por la amabilidad, cuando un ruido en el interior del castillo las distrajo lleno a ver que era; se encontraron a la anciana frente a una estatua de la princesa Yamira, la cual se estaba cuarteando. De las grietas salía energía en tono dorado y negro, siendo cada vez más grandes los pedazos; la pony al ver a las dos forasteras solo se ríe a carcajadas.**

**Yegua: Es hora de que comience un nuevo inicio. Siéntanse alagadas al presenciar su regreso.**

**Applejack: de ninguna manera.**

**Yegua: niña tonta, yo que tu no lo haría.**

**Derpy: no te dejaremos terminar.**

**Yegua: ya es tarde, las joyas están reunidas.**

**Un campo dorado aparece alrededor de la estatua, desapareciendo la anciana, las alas de Zamira protegen a las dos ponys de la explosión de energía; cuando se disipan una yegua en color dorado irradiando energía del mismo tono, mira a su alrededor, la alicornio recién liberada abre sus alas, posando la mirada en la princesa del reino.**

**Pesadilla: ¿creyeron que este encierro seria para siempre?**

**Applejack: ¿por Celestia... que corrales...?**

**Pesadilla: Celestia, jajajajaja; pronto no quedara ni sombra**

**Zamira: tómame a mí, perdona al resto de nuestro mundo. **

**Pesadilla: no, esta vez no me engañaran; tu hermana ya no me sirve, en gratitud y para su sufrimiento no la absorberé. Los espero en canterlot, no tarden.**

**La energía abandona el cuerpo de la alicornio rebelando sus colores verdaderos, similares a los se Zamira pero en un tono mas brillantes, desplomándose sin fuerza, solo el apoyo de Zamira evita que caiga por completo, mirándose entre ellas.**

**Yamira: lo siento, ya no tengo magia... ya no puedo contenerlo.**

**Zamira: lo importante es que estas aquí...**

**Blue Brow había entrado tras escuchar el estruendo en compañía de Mafuyu Haruka, que interrumpieron la preparación del viaje, encontrando la sala derruida; acercándose a ayudar a las dos princesas.**

**Mafuyu Haruka: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?**

**Blue Brow: ¿Qué rayos era eso?**

**Yamira levanta la mirada y con la grandeza de un alicornio, observa a las equestrianas, se levanta con ayuda de su hermana y mira hacia donde fue su prisión por mil años, después ve como la nube dorada se mueve con rapidez absorbiendo todas las siniestras nubes que se topan en su camino.**

**Yamira: partan de inmediato, no demoren canterlot las necesitan, las fuerzas de rabensburg están a su servicio; lamento no ser de ayuda, buscare una forma de detenerlo, los veremos allá.**

**Mafuyu y Brow se niegan a abandonar a las dos hermanas, dejando partir a Derpy y Applejack; llevando a reposar a la recién recuperada. Yamira con las pocas fuerza que tenía camina, mientras con la mirada da las gracias a los Equestrianos, se sentía débil y sin magia; mismo que comprobó al intentar incorporarse por si sola, **

**Yamira: el ah despertado, el señor de las pesadillas esta de vuelta.**

**La princesa pierde el conocimiento, mientras otro día moría y a la distancia en todas direcciones se veía la imponente nube dorada, Bicorn y Kenet sonreía, mientras que para Celestia sus temores se hacían realidad; mas era apenas el comienzo de su pesadilla.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Juegos de las pesadillas

**Capitulo 10: Juegos de las pesadillas**

**En el imperio el cristal las noticias del ataque habían llegado rápido; y también se había sentido el despertar del señor de las pesadillas, Cadence consiente de lo que tenía que hacer; mando traer a discord, el pequeño Spike fue de inmediato, regresando tan solo unos minutos después retirándose para dejar solos a la alicornio y el draconius. Después de este c**

**Cadence: Discord, Celestia y toda Equestria te necesita.**

**Discord: o si Celestia solo me manda llamar cuando esta en problemas, ¿cual es ahora, acaso el rey sombra o crisalid?**

**Cadence: alguien que se hace llamar el señor de las pesadillas, ha despertado de su letargo y va hacia canterlot.**

**Discord: deberían usar los elementos de la armonía, como con migo.**

**Cadence: si se pudieran usar no te hubiéramos llamado.**

**Discord: claro, era de esperarse, discord su ultimo recurso, esta bien iré; no me extrañes, aun hay bromas para ti en mi repertorio.**

**Cadence tuvo poco tiempo para alegrarse de haberse librado de aquella molestia personal; pues se le informo que una coalición de Griffin y Changeling se acercaba a sus límites; los dirigían Little Moon, autor del ataque a Ponyville; y White Mirror, bastardo príncipe de Crisalid. De inmediato supo que un campo mágico no bastaría, ordenando prepararse para una defensa efectiva; se sabia sola, ya que en canterlot entraba el segundo día de combate y no podría ayudarla.**

**Mientras en las afueras los dos generales oscuros contemplaban lo que seria su campo de batalla; ciertamente no había simpatía entre ambos dirigentes, pero las ordenes eran precisas y debían obedecer, incluso los Griffin veían con recelo sus compañeros de sitio. Esperaron el tiempo preciso para que se alejara discord, sin el se había hecho un poco mas fácil el sitio, con la certeza de tener campo libre se miraron con decisión.**

**White Mirror: solo hay que neutralizarla, el me la prometió.**

**Little Moon: como digas, no hay porque pensar que me excedería.**

**White Mirror: applesuit acres, ¿recuerdas?**

**Little Moon: muy bien, me moderare un poco.**

**Tras cruzar, esas palabras empezaron su ataque por el lado sur, siendo penetrada fácilmente; al poco tiempo la batalla se realizo en las calles; la evacuación hacia las cavernas se había frustrado pues algunos de los simuladores les cortaron el paso, mandando el mensaje urgente a Celestia de la situación reinante en la ciudad del norte.**

**Mientras se desarrollaban ambas batallas en la altura de Appleloosa discord dio alcance a la nube dorada que se detuvo ante el dios del caos, tomando forma de un alicornio de nubes; inmediatamente discord planeaba como vencerlo o por lo menos distraerlo para dar tiempo a los refuerzos Zamirianos, sabia que el imperio de cristal estaba siendo atacado, pero confiaba que Cadence podría hacer algo al respecto, concentrándose en su labor.**

**Discord: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, creí que te habían sellado en una alicornio**

**Pesadilla: y yo que eras un inútil pedazo de piedra, pero como vez ambos creímos mal.**

**Discord: bien, eres aun tan amargado como Celestia, supongo que lo intentaras de nuevo; ¿que no te cansas de intentarlo?**

**Pesadilla: A diferencia tuya tengo perseverancia, más dime, vienes para ayudarme o para estorbarme.**

**Discord: lamento decirlo, a detenerte...pero veo que no podría; así que, vengo a proponerte un juego, una apuesta. Se que te encanta los juegos viejo amigo.**

**Pesadilla: muy bien, ¿de que se trata?**

**Discord había dado en el blanco, sabia que tenia toda su atención; sabia que tenia en sus garras el destino de todos incluyendo el suyo mismo, así que preparo su artimaña lo mejor que pudo, dejando su confianza el estrategia de Celestia.**

**Discord: sabemos que va a pasar, tu llegas y arrasas canterlot; después con Equestria como reino y esos ponys como zombis, atacaras de donde te sellaron; que aburrido eres, yo que tu dejaba a esos soldadito llegar a canterlot, tomaría posesión de mi cuerpo y así acabaría con la resistencia de los extranjeros con "mis cascos", no eres quien le gusten las cosas fáciles.**

**Pesadilla: ¿que gano yo?**

**Discord: todo mi ser, me dejare absorber por ti, con la esperanza de que no sea más un aburrido.**

**Pesadilla: Desacuerdo, acepto; solo una condición, tu te quedas conmigo hasta que sea momento de avanzar de nuevo.**

**Discord: tú eres el villano, desacuerdo.**

**Una vez cerrado el trato, Bicorn recibió la orden de dar tregua temporal, aunque desconocía la naturaleza de la orden obedeció; más no así Little Moon, que siguió con la ofensiva rodeando el palacio; ignorando toda promesa irrumpió en el interior destrizando todo a su paso, se aprovecho de que su compañero aun estuviera acabando con el resto de la resistencia, para llegar con Cadence, dejándola sin protección; no hubo cruce de palabras, el pequeño unicornio tenia tanto poder que recordaba al rey sombra, encerrando en una capsula al pequeño dragón, lanzándolo lo mas lejos posible, regresando a su verdadero objetivo. Su mirada era terrible, aunque libre de odio, si llenos de ambición y maldad; que desarmo a cadence.**

**Little Moon: no eres tan parlanchina como la ultima pony que me tope.**

**Cadence: ¿Qué pretendes?, eres solo un potrillo.**

**Little Moon: yo, nada. Solo cumplo con el encargo de mi maestro, ¿no dicen que hay que obedecer a tus mayores?, no me mires así. No te dolerá, mucho.**

**Cadence: No te dejare, eres solo un monstruo.**

**Little Moon: lo se.**

**Un choque de magia entre el unicornio y la princesa ilumina gran distancia alrededor del castillo; para cuando se disolvió, Cadence yacía sin conocimiento en una esfera flotando en el aire; en ese momento entraba White Mirror, observando con ira la escena encarando al potrillo maligno.**

**White Mirror: ¿Qué has hecho? Esto no era lo que planeamos, esto es, es...**

**Little Moon: lo necesario, solo esta en un sueño profundo, podrás drenar todo el amor que quieras, es un alicornio. Felicidades Rey blanco, te dejo en tu reino, aun hay asuntos pendientes.**

**White Mirror: Kenet sabrá de esto.**

**Esto ultimo no alcanzo a escuchar el alumno de Bicorn que se había desaparecido, yendo alado de su maestro en Shadowdale nombre con el que rebautizo a la ciudad de las nubes; por su parte el mestizo se alzaba como gobernante del imperio de cristal; en su interior la duda empezó a crecer, estaba menos seguro de que lo que había hecho era correcto, pero ya no había mas remedio, que esperar la oportunidad de tomar la decisión adecuada.**

**. . .**

**Como parte del juego del señor de las pesadillas la comitiva Zamiriana había llegado a su destino lo mas rápido que sus cascos se los permitieron; Vicrab Eyegold hermana del capitán lideraba las tropas; seguida de Ring, Moonriver, Applejack y Derpy; lo mas sorprendente de la situación era que las fuerzas de Bicorn las habían dejado pasar; supusieron que Discord de alguna manera había comprado tiempo, pero seguro atacaría de nuevo. Toda la comitiva, incluyendo las dos equestrianas lucía la armadura de guerra Zamiriana.**

**Vicrab Eyegold: Capitán hemos llegado, con órdenes de apoyar a Equestria.**

**Para sorpresa de todos el mundo, el capitán abraza a la recién llegada, haciendo que esta se ruboriza; esta lo aparta tratando de disimilar la vergüenza y se cuadra de nuevo.**

**Capitán Eyegold: me alegra verte hermanita.**

**Vicrab Eyegold: no cambias, deberías ser más marcial.**

**Se dicen los dos hermanos en voz baja solo para ellos, regresando a su tono formal. La mirada general yacía sobre los recién llegados, en especial ñas dos gobernantes**

**Capitán Eyegold: la armada esta aquí, prepararemos la defensa**

**Momentos después durante la presentación de lo capitanes ante la princesa Celestia los capitanes Eyegold, Goldtwin, el maltrecho Icestar y el general principal de Zamira Darkgold que venia en su ultimo viaje, y fungiría como diplomático. En la retaguardia los capitanes Blackstorm y Swordblack serraban la comitiva luciendo ambos armaduras más oscuras que el resto de la compañía, ambos eran concejales mandados como asesores de guerra y ministros de Rabensburg.**

**Capitana Eyegold. Estamos en respuesta de la necesidad actual, si bien es de extrañar que no encontráramos problemas al entrar; seguro es una trampa del enemigo, mas la superaremos.**

**Celestia: seguro discord lo detuvo, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.**

**Luna: no hay tiempo que perder, Bicorn puede atacar de nuevo en cualquier instante y Shining Armord no aparece.**

**Kenet: esta revisando las defensas externas, no se preocupen por el.**

**En las calles la esperanza renacía con la fuerza Zamiriana que acababa de llegar para reforzar la defensa, y si era posible retomar una ofensiva; entre las sorpresas era ver a Derpy como miembro de la armada vecina, revisando varios pertrechos; por su parte Applejack decidió unirse con sus amigas desconociendo la desaparición de rarity. Arrow tras la presentación se dispuso a preparar las posiciones topándose con Sparkle que parresia bastante preocupada pues no encontraba a su hermano, chocando de manera improvista.**

**Arrow: ¿señorita Sparkle, se encuentra bien?**

**Twilight: no, mi hermano no esta en ninguna parte. Eh recorrido toda canterlot y- y-y...**

**Arrow: según Kenet esta en la parte exterior, tranquila, ya aparecerá.**

**Twilight: eso espero...**

**Mientras en el palacio una reunión de emergencia su había terminado, a falta de Blue Brow Kenet estuvo presente como escriba, saliendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, solo Moonriver miraba con desconfianza al escritor, sin dejarlo de ver a cada instante, Ring por su parte ponía al tanto a Celestia de la información recibida en Rabensburg por Yamira, siendo despachada hacia done a ayudar a Sparkle y las portadoras restantes topándose con Derpy que había terminado su turno.**

**Derpy: Capitana toda esta en orden, termine mi guardia.**

**Ring: Gracias Derpy, y me alegra tenerte con nosotros, ve te mereces el descanso.**

**Derpy: Gracias.**

**Cuando llego a donde se encontraban reunidas tres de las habitantes de Ponyville, busco con la mirada a Sparkle mas al no verla asumió que pronto regresaría, yendo al grano sin miramientos ni vueltas se dirigió a ellas; Applejack y fluttershy estaban algo nerviosas mas firmes, no así pinkie que se notaba distraída y algo triste, asumiendo que era por la perdida de Rarity y las heridas de Dash no le dio mayor importancia.**

**Ring: La situación es seria, sin una de ustedes los elementos de la armonía son inútiles; así que como carecen de preparación militar están bajo mi protección; solo la señorita Sparkle estará a lado de su maestra, así que estará bajo la tutoría de esta, las demás no deberán salir sin mi consentimiento a horas de queda. Pinkie Kenet te mando llamar para un banquete de bienvenida, si bien no creo que sea lo más indicado, no puedo ir contra las órdenes dadas.**

**Pinkie (sin ánimos): voy en seguida.**

**Applejack: manzanita podría acompañarte.**

**Ring: no es necesario que la acompañes.**

**Fluttershy: Applejack ya encontraremos la forma de ayudar.**

**Applejack: supongo tienes razón, pero hay algo que no me gusta.**

**Vicrab va a donde esta su hermano que esta aun en servicio, este la mira con una alegría inmensa colocándose a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido, el decidió no ser efusivo hasta que esta lo permitiera.**

**Vicrab: anda, mueres por hacerlo 7 abrazando a su hermana) en serio no se porque dicen que eres estricto, mas con migo te desases.**

**Capitán Eyegold: se que no has venido solo para decirme esa observación, ¿que pasa?**

**Vicrab: estas invitado ala mansión Terland en cuanto acabe la guardia, Arrow ira contigo; considera que es su forma de dar las gracias por estar aquí nosotros, estará bien que te relajes y pues mañana atacaremos si ese monstruo no lo hace.**

**Capitán Eyegold: pero Arrow odia las fiestas, no se que planeas.**

**Vicrab: Nada, solo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, que una insulsa fiesta.**

**Haciendo caso a su instinto cambio el turno de ring y Swordblack sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ofreciéndose a estar de guardia voluntaria, en su lugar Blackstorm y Darkgold irían ala recepción, ordeno que vigilaran la misma, sin llamar la atención; la Pegaso azul aun guardaba muchas dudas y sospechas respecto al casanova y no daría paso en falso; incluso pidió personalmente a Derpy le asistiera en la tarea de revisar las defensas, nada debía fallar se decía así misma, y si pasa algo estar preparada. Era hora de dejarse pasar por tonta, así que no dudo ni un instante mientras veía al horizonte la ciudad oscura flotando, en silencio, esperando el momento de envestir de nuevo.**

**Moonriver: esta noche será la ultima que haya paz, mañana pelearemos.**

**Derpy: todo saldrá bien, seguro saldrá bien.**

**Moonriver: eso espero, eso espero. Por nuestro propio bien; y a sido un honor estar contigo amiga.**

**Derpy: digo lo mismo, gracias por confiar en mi.**

**Moonriver: gracias por confiar en ti misma, sabía que lo lograrías.**

**Kenet y Rarity miraban el gran numero de soldados, mas permanecían tranquilos, pesadilla y traidor saboreaban el triunfo de un plan por venir; Bicorn por su parte impaciente por fin atacaría al amanecer, una pesadilla se acerco con familiaridad y se paro a su lado; ambos solo podían pensar en el día de mañana, mas aun faltaban algunas horas mas. Más eso no significaba que las nubes de tormenta resonaran en la noche más fatídica por venir.**


	11. Capitulo 11: La fiesta roja

**Capitulo 11: La fiesta roja**

**Los sirvientes les habían atendido en todo los pequeños caprichos que a sus hombres se les ocurrían, por lo general los soldados Zamirianos se mostraban taciturnos y concentrados en sus labores acostumbrados a la incomodidad, pero en aquella ocasión se dejar llevar por las atenciones y cortesías que las bellas sirvientas del misterioso anfitrión les ofrecían, las copas de vino se rellenaban tan pronto quedaban bacías y la elegante música de la orquestas filarmónica resonaba con baladas tenues y hermosas sin cesar, había tanto equestrianos como Zamirianos en aquella reunión los soldados se habían presentado de armadura como era la costumbre los ponys que no pertenecían a la armada llevaban smoking y vestidos finos.**

**La mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta era inmensa construida con troncos de roble, con pisos de caoba, cortinas de seda y decorada de pies a cabeza por bellas piezas de arte sin embargo las que más resaltaban eran las múltiples imágenes de una cobra cuyas escamas superiores se mostraban de un color bermellón y dorado en la parte inferior, aquella cobra a aparecía en pinturas, en estatus pero sobre todo bordada en banderines y estandartes en estos últimos se rezaba la leyenda sangre y cenizas.**

**El capitán Eyegold se había acercado a contemplar una de las muchas piezas de arte que llevan aquel símbolo tan extraño.**

"**sangre y cenizas" leyó con interés en un susurro.**

**Le confirmo una vos conocida a sus espaldas.**

**Kenet: es un viejo lema familiar **

**Kenet Terlanis lo había sorprendido, era casi imposible sorprender al experimentado capitán Zamiriano pero aquel potro lo había conseguido de alguna manera. Sin decirle nada mas Kenet se puso a su lado y al igual que el contemplo el estandarte con la serpiente bicolor en él como si el animal bordado le estuviese contando un historia muy interesante, el sombrío escritor permanecían en silencio admirando la tela durante casi un minuto entero, llevaba un smoking negro perfecto y un moño igual negro que terminaba de darle ese aire de nobleza que portaba.**

**Capitán Eyegold: ¿sabe algo sobre esta serpiente?- (pregunto el capitán más para romper el silencio que por curiosidad)**

**Kenet se tomo su tiempo para responderle antes que nada saco un cigarrillo de su smoking y se lo coloco en la boca para encenderlo con suma calma y paciencia, no fue hasta que exhalo su primera ronda de humo que contesto.**

**Kenet: por supuesto que se algo de esa serpiente, para empezar no es una serpiente cualquiera capitán lo que está viendo es un basilisco, una criatura cuyo veneno es tan mortífero que quienes tienen el infortunio de ser picados por el suplicaran una muerte rápida, se que este escudo pertenece a una poderosa familia de ponys terrestres que logro poner de rodillas a unicornios y pegasos por igual, hace muchas eras (la respuesta del sombrío escritor había parecido una lección de historia dada por un nostálgico profesor)**

**Capitán Eyegold: ¿Cómo lo sabe?-**

**Eyegold no dudaba de la inteligencia del consejero real de la princesa sin embargo ese potro albergaba muchos misterios en su persona.**

**Kenet: es simple capitán, ese escudo es el de mi familia; le aseguro con cortesía.**

**Capitán Eyegold: en ese caso me supongo que esta debe ser su casa y usted el anfitrión misterioso (declaro Eyegold algo confundido).**

**Kenet: en efecto mi buen capitán esta velada es cortesía mía en reconocimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por Equestria- aseguro Kenet.**

**Eyegold trato de mostrase lo más serio que pudo, Moonriver le había advertido en incontables ocasiones que el historiador de canterlot no era lo que parecía a pesar de su apariencia poco intimidante Kenet conocía a la perfección cientos de secretos de Equestria. **

**Capitán Eyegold: ¿Por qué tanto misterio?**

**Kenet: simple capitán el misterio agrega emoción a cualquier evento, espero que no haya ningún problema con eso (respondió Kenet con el tono elegante que lo caracterizaba)**

**Capitán Eyegold: no se preocupe, mejor cuénteme más sobre su familia no muchos ponys en Equestria tienen un apellido- en esa ocasión la curiosidad si le había ganado.**

**Kenet: los apellidos eran más comunes antes del regreso de luna y Celestia, cuando las tres rasas vivían separadas, hace mucho tiempo la dinastía Terlanis gobernó alto valle y lo defendió de cualquier invasor que intentara tomarlo, incluso durante la época en la que discord gobernó Equestria alto valle sufrió lo menos posible. Hasta que durante la revolución lunar mi familia peleo por la princesa luna, fue una época de confusión y caos al final uno de nuestros abanderados los Black una antigua familia de pegasos nos traiciono y se apoderaron de alto valle cuando mi familia dirigía un ataque contra canterlot (el narrador se tomo una pausa de su historia para fumar de su cigarrillo y después continuo) una vez sofocada la revolución lunar la princesa le dio el perdón real a los Terlanis y les devolvió su fortuna sin embargo alto valle fue entregada a los black como recompensa por su ayuda**

**Termino él, con nostalgia en su vos. Un detalle que logro captar el capitán, pero que no le prestó tanta atención, el sombrío e inteligente historiador y consejero de luna era listo, culto y según Moonriver astuto pero era inofensivo de no ser por luna su vicio lo habría matado hace mucho.**

**La fiesta transcurrió como cualquier otra reunión de alta sociedad aun y con las ciudades sitiadas y una amenaza en camino los ponías de alta sociedad parecían no prestar atención aquellos asuntos. El señor Terlanis tenía la fama de conquistador y hacia honor a aquello, bebía y conversaba con barias yeguas bien parecidas y sofisticabas y solo de vez en cuanto se paraba para cruzar palabras con los Zamirianos y unos cuantos guardias de Equestria. Por lo demás el escritor prefería la compañía femenina y estas a su vez le correspondían.**

**Arrow: algo anda mal aquí (le comento en susurros **** a su capitán****, cuidando que ninguno de los mayordomos y damas de su anfitrión lo escucharan)**

**Eyegold sabia lo antisocial de su teniente pero, tenía razón algo le daba mala espina de aquella reunión solo porque Pinkie pie en persona insistió para que fueran de lo contrario no habría atendido a una invitación tan misteriosa.**

**Capitán Eyegold: tranquilo Arrow solo comeremos y nos iremos**

**No quería irse sin antes comer uno de los pastelillos especiales de la pony rosa temía que si rechazaba de alguna manera a la hiperactiva pinkie, la señorita sparkle se molestara con él.**

**Arrow: no confió en. . .**

**Arrow no pudo terminar su oración, pues una de las sirvientas que atendían a los invitados los interrumpió**

**Pony: disculpen mis señores pero lord Terlanis pide que se sienten en la mesa de honor, esta por presentar el brindis**

**Arrow: lord Terlanis? (pregunto confundido el teniente)**

**Pero el capitán lo tomo como meras formalidades equestrianas.**

**Kenet: buenas noches les desea a todos mis invitados.**

**El elegante potro se hallaba de pie en una pequeña plataforma de madera no necesitaba de micrófonos su vos sonaba clara y fuerte pero sobre todo cargada de un aire refinado y distinguido con una copa de vino de manzana en uno de sus cascos**

"**esta noche brindo por el capitán Eyegold y sus valientes soldados que han prometido derramar su sangre por esta tierra extranjera a la que nosotros llamamos hogar, brindo por nuestras princesas Celestia y luna que no guiaran en estos tiempos pesarosos, brindo por el imperio de cristal, que se mantendrá leal a la corona y cuyos muros jamás serán trapazados, brindo por la pronta derrota del criminal de guerra Bicorn y la inminente victoria que tendremos sobre sus ejércitos oscuros y finalmente brindo por ella"**

**Aquello último resonó con especial alegría a la vez que el potro señalaba con su compa en dirección a un unicornio que había pasado por completo inadvertida ante el resto de invitados. Hermosa de pelaje cenizo y crin negra como el carbón traía un fino vestido rojo sangre. La dama no dijo palabra alguna mas eso no evito que se sonrojara levemente y asintiera con elegancia aprobatoriamente**

"**salud "concluyo Kenet bebiendo de la copa, el resto de invitados entusiasmados por el brindis lo secundaron con júbilo a excepción claro de Arrow y Eyegold quienes buscaron con la mirada a la unicornio a la que Kenet le había dedicado el brindis y al mismo escritor que en cuanto bajo del podio desapareció al igual que la yegua que se esfumo tan rápido como salió.**

**Los pastelitos de la repostera de Ponyville no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto acabo el brindis las sirvientas llevaron charolas llenas de suculentos postres glaseados y bellamente decorados, hasta para un soldado como Eyegold le fue difícil ver los postres y no sentir el antojo de probarlos en cuanto los tuvieron en la mesa tanto Zamiriano como Equestrianos se llevaron el postre a la boca. A excepción de un Pegaso equestrianos un miembro de la guardia lunar que no probaba bocado y que se encontraba recluido hasta la esquina de la amplia mesa de honor. Cosa que Arrow noto, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle el por qué de su peculiar actitud el Pegaso se puso de pie y se retiro algo nervioso de la mesa principal, si Arrow hubiese podido hablar habría llamado la atención de su capitán. Pero pinkie distraía la atención de todo mundo sirviendo con gracia y pompa los platillos deliciosos que todos disfrutaban.**

**Finalmente la pony rosa se retiro para dejar cenar a los comensales. Algo no andaba bien pudo sentirlo Eyegold en su interior, la sensación le recorrió toda la espalda hasta la punta de las plumas de sus alas, algo andaba terriblemente mal, la sensación se intensifico cuando la iluminación de la mansión donde estaban se redujo y las luces apuntaron nuevamente el podio de madera donde anteriormente su anfitrión había dado el brindis.**

**Algo andaba mal ya no solo era la sensación, algo en su cuerpo realmente andaba mal, sus músculos no respondían, sus ojos se habían paralizado en dirección al escenario donde ahora la unicornio a la que el historiados y consejero de luna había dedicado el brindis y algo le estaba quemando el estomago desde dentro.**

**La unicornio ante la luz de los reflectores cambio de apariencia ya no era color ceniza sino negro brillante como ónice y su crin era purpura, sus ojos amarillos despedía un aura oscura, era una de las pesadillas de Bicorn las reconoció al instante. Pero no podía hacer nada su cuerpo no respondía ni siquiera podía dejar salir un grito de dolor solo podía ver pero sobre todo escuchar.**

**La unicornio de pesadilla se aclaro la vos y comenzó a cantar acompañada de la orquesta filarmónica que hasta entonces había ambientado la fiesta.**

**Y quien sois vos mi buen señor, **

**Que exige tal fervor,**

**Una serpiente soy de escama dispar, no existe otra verdad,**

**De color dorado y bermellón.**

**Con colmillos nace el basilisco,**

**Y grande soy mi buen señor, tan grande como vos,**

**Y así le hablo y así le hablo **

**La serpiente al ratón**

**El veneno ya corre por sus venas, **

**Más nadie lo oirá,**

**El veneno ya corre por sus venas,**

**Más nadie lo oirá.**

**La canción había resonado hermosamente por toda la mansión, con un tono lúgubre y aterrador.**

"_**traición" **_**grito la mente del capitán pero su mandíbula seguía tan apretada con dificultad y gracias a su voluntad pudo mover sus ojos a cota de un terrible dolor adicional a al que sentía en el vientre, los equestrianos se habían derrumbado sobres sus platos con espuma roja brotándoles del hocico, inmóviles, con una mirada perdida a la nada...muertos.**

**Los Zamirianos por su parte resistían un poco más pero no durarían mucho más, la espuma roja comenzaba a salir de sus bocas también y tarde o temprano comenzarían a caer Arrow al igual que el había logrado mover la vista solo para mirarlo a el, el rostro de teniente se retorcía como si intentara decirle algo, conociendo a Arrow como el capitán lo conocía seguramente era algo como **_**lo lamento capitán.**_** Pero el Pegaso que había sido su compañero en tantas batallas no pudo decírselo, este cayó sobre su plato con espuma roja saliéndole del hocico.**

**El ver su mejor amigo caer muerto frente a sus ojos y a los demás de sus tenientes y soldados hiso que algo en el capitán despertara, una ira incontenible, una rabia que pensó era incapaz de sentir, pero que se intensifico al ver como el resto de invitados ni siquiera se movía todos parecían formar parte de aquella traición, pero no fue hasta que Kenet salió de entre los invitados con un cigarrillo en la boca y con la pony rosa de escolta al igual en que la cantante que se desvaneció y apareció al lado de su amo que el capitán sintió tanto coraje he ira que por un momento ignoro el veneno que le recorría por la sangre y duras penas logro pasar sobre la mesa derribando charolas, platos y copas, pero mas allá de unos cuantos pasos no pude avanzar mas y termino por desplomarse en el suelo sintiendo como el veneno le destrozaba los órganos internos solo podía ver y escuchar y lo que veía era un traidor orgulloso de que plan saliera a la perfección a una yegua de pesadilla y a una pony cuya melena se había alaciado y su pelaje se había oscurecido.**

**Kenet: seguro se preguntara por qué he hecho semejante cosa capitán, bueno ya que nada de lo que digamos esta noche será revelado creo que puedo confiar en usted, mañana por la mañana canterlot será atacado y tanto usted como muchos de los que probaron los postres de la señorita pie eran un obstáculo desde luego una mente que entiendo de la guerra como la suya comprenderá que es mejor combatir al enemigo antes de que ataquen, usted sabe nada personal-**

**Kenet se expresaba con tanta elocuencia que aquello parecía ensayado de alguna manera. El escritor se acerco más al Pegaso que se estaba muriendo a sus pies y le puso la boca en el oído para susurrarle "Bicorn manda saludos"**

**. . .**

**El sol repuntaba y no había rastro de la guardia entrante, ni oficiales o soldados se habían ausentado del cambio de turno, las sospechas de Moonriver se cristalizaban y empezó a estar inquieta; buscando cualquier resquicio de debilidad en la defensa, asegurando evacuación cualquier forma de evacuación en el peor de los casos, Swordblack se encargaría de mantenerlas libres en caso de un ataque interno, destacando a lo mejor que tenia en ese momento tenia, mientras el resto se aposto en los puestos de defensa, si bien estaban agotados por la guardia nocturna, no cederían ni un instante. Con la magia de los unicornios debilitada parecía una victoria fácil, Bicorn se dispuso a reiniciar el ataque, no mostro sorpresa al no ver a Eyegold entre los defensores, mas sentía un vacío en su corazón, ansiaba verle cara a cara, pero si no estaba seria una verdadera lastima, así es el destino. Dio la orden de atacar contemplando satisfecho su obra, poco a poco el campo mágico fue debilitándose, varios de los defensores se desmayaron por el esfuerzo de mantenerse firmes.**

**Ante la situación presente Vicrab llamo a Ring de manera urgente, legando lo más rápido que le permitió sus cascos, encontrando a esta preocupada como nunca la había visto desde que se conocían; esta vez no trato de ocultar su preocupación, mostrándose apesadumbrada.**

**Vicrab: lleva a los pobladores a los refugios, si es necesario evacúalos; Moonriver te ayudara.**

**Ring: aun podemos ganar, el capitán pronto aparecerá, mi hermano también lo hará; no hay por que evacuar aun.**

**Vicrab: no lo harán, no porque sean cobardes; algo les pasó en esa fiesta, no me gusta nada. Un destacamento ya esta yendo por Kenet para que explique que paso. Solo obedece y pon a salvo a estos buenos ponys.**

**Ring: desacuerdo, solo matante con vida.**

**Vicrab: lo mismo digo, suerte amiga.**

**La Pegaso iba a responder igualmente, mas se abstuvo y fue hacia donde Moonriver ya la esperaba; el silencio hasta el punto de reunión fue como una losa sepulcral, ninguna se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, comenzando su labor encomendada; el apoyo de Applejack y fluttershy fue de gran ayuda acelerando el proceso, mientras veían como se cuarteaba la barrera mágica, Twilight por su parte había a ayudar a sacar a los enfermos, encargándose de llevar a Dash.**

**Dash: Podremos con este enemigo, solo que llegue rarity y ya verán.**

**Twilight: yo no contaría con eso, rarity desapareció; no queríamos que te preocuparas, perdona.**

**Dash lo toma mas tranquila de lo que sus amigas lo esperaban: lo imagine, pero aun guardaba la esperanza, de que no fuera así, de cualquier modo saldremos triunfantes ¿Cierto?**

**Twilight: eso espero.**

**La voz del unicornio sonaba triste y algo cansada; mas aun había mucho que hacer y no era tiempo de tristeza, ya llegaría ese momento. En la salida a través de las cavernas Swordblack los esperaba, para sorpresa de Ring y Moonriver había varios soldados estaban noqueados en el piso, un capitán de Equestria estaba revisando a los caídos.**

**Equestriano: Traidores (decía mientras seguía registrando) intentaron bloquear la salida, prosigan, siguán adelante sin mirar atrás, daremos la alerta en el palacio.**

**Ring: Bien movámonos, Moonriver no digas nada que no hay tiempo que perder. Applejack y fluttershy síganos; un segundo contingente viene atrás.**

**Una vez reunida la población se dispusieron a esperar, deseando que pronto pasara el ataque y que se alzaran con la victoria; solo podían ver ala distancia y rezar por que se resolvería pronto el conflicto.**

**Fluttershy: pronto se terminara, regresaremos a casa y todo volverá a la normalidad; y esto será solo una horrible pesadilla y nada mas.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Corona de mentiras

**Capitulo 12: Corona de mentiras**

**La situación en la defensa era desesperada, no parecía mejorar; inclusive empeoraba a cada paso, la misma Celestia tuvo que unirse al frente, Magicent y Black Hammer estaban a su lado a modo de escolta voluntaria; la capitana Eyegold y Tunderdasht mantenían el frente con las fuerzas que sus cuerpos daban, en un esfuerzo supremo por no desplomarse del cansancio.**

**Moon Vampire y Brave heart cubrían la segunda línea que protegía el castillo; las calles lucían vacías sin un ruido que opacara los sonidos de la feroz batalla en el borde exterior, la guardia lunar y de Celestia se encargaban de la seguridad del palacio y los recintos internos; no obstante había algo que no le gustaba a la capuana Eyegold, mas no podía abandonar su puesto, el simple hecho de ver a la princesa de canterlot en la línea principal de defensa confirmaba sus sospechas de que lo peor estaba por venir. Derpy Hooves por su parte se preparaba para recibir a las tropas enemigas en cuanto cayera la barrera mágica. Por su parte la princesa luna observaba desde una torre en compañía de Kenet, planeando una contraofensiva, mas este esperaba dar su golpe mortal, había eliminado a todo aquel que lo había descubierto y solo era cuestión de tiempo que diera la herida letal a la corona de Equestria.**

**Little moon listo con las tropas de tierra solo esperaba las instrucciones de avanzar, en su mirada se reflejaba una crueldad sin precedentes, ya dos poblaciones habían caído ante el sádico potrillo y saboreaba una tercera, nada se interpondría se decía a si mismo mientras veía como se desmoronaba la gran barrera mágica. Todo estaba listo para el momento mas critico, uno donde la traición jugaría un papel importante, donde la fuerza se pondría a prueba, donde la corona revelaría las mentiras de los traidores.**

**Celestia: ya han evacuado a los ciudadanos, pronto los tendremos encima; pero no les resultara fácil. **

**Vicrab: eso se lo aseguro, no bajaremos la guardia, se lo prometo con mi vida.**

**Celestia: gracias por pelear junto a nosotros**

**Vicrab: no de las gracias, hasta que levantemos la victoria.**

**Sin decir mas se disponían a aguantar hasta donde pudieran, todos sonreían hacia lo que seria una resistencia, en especial los Zamirianos que buscaban la victoria o una muerte digna en el calor del combate a venir. Mientras en el balcón luna mira con preocupación lo ocurrido y solo puede pensar que de ella depende que la ciudad no caiga si la barrera cae, mira a su consejero más leal, que luce distraído a diferencia de otros días, si bien se lo podía adjudicar a la gran presión de la actual situación, ella sabia que no era normal en el; mas, aun así se sentía tranquila con el a su lado, lamento que blue Brow no estuviera en ese momento.**

**Kenet: se lo ruego princesa no acuda a la batalla, mi pobre corazón no soportaría si algo le sucediera; ¿quien curaría mis pulmones? (le sonríe ofreciéndola una copa de vino)**

**Luna: si no hay mas remedio daré alcance a mi hermana. Me alegra que estés aquí con migo.**

**Suspiro mientras los sonidos de los choque de magia se incrementaban cada vez mas, mirando a su fiel historiador se sintió libre de expresar sus preocupaciones.**

**Luna: esto es imposible, Shining y Eyegold desaparecieron, no hay rastro de ellos; si sigue así pelearemos en la calle**

**Kenet: seguro están en la batalla confié en mi**

**Luna: Esperémosela así; por cierto, evacuación fue un éxito**

**Kenet: seguro que todo estará bien la guardia lunar es fuerte, sabe princesa se que no es le momento adecuado pero esta noche resplandece con una belleza particularmente como decirlo am...oscura**

**Luna: la guardia lunar no esta al cargo de la evacuación, fueron los Zamirianos me alegro por ello, pues la defensa de la ciudad es prioridad**

**Kenet: así es, sabe princesa mi familia lucho por usted en la revolución lunar, perdimos nuestra ciudad y nuestro castillo pero viendo su belesa entiendo por que; no le importo a mis antepasados jugarse el cuello por usted (Mira a una esquina oscura esperando algo)**

**Luna: este distraído esta noche, no puedo evitar notarlo.**

**Kenet: no es nada en especial, se lo aseguro.**

**En se momento sale de las sombras una yegua envestida en una armadura oscura, la cual se pone frente a frente a la yegua lunar; mas algo familiar en ella la detiene para atacarla, con gran sorpresa descubre que es Rarity, mas su mirada era sombría, cargada de odio. Ante semejante revelación la princesa se quedo en una pieza sin musitar palabra o mover un musculo, mas recordó lo que estaba en juego; logrando llamar a los guardias pues la quería viva, no estaba dispuesta a perder ante ella, seguro Sparkle y las demás portadoras la regresarían a la normalidad pensaba en ese momento. La guardia lunar no tardo en aparecer, mas no parecían estar con luna, pues se pusieron rodeando a la yegua y a su fiel concejal, justo ene se momento Rarity lanzo una sardónica carcajada que rezumbo en toda la habitación.**

**Rarity: ¿en verdad creíste que podrías con mi amo?; pobre tonta, mira bien, estos guardias no te sirven, bueno alguna vez lo hicieron cuando eras Nigthmare moon; pero ahora me sirven a mi, la dama de la noche, no te molestes en preguntar porque lo hago o que me paso. Solo te diré que hay veces que confiamos en las personas equivocadas, por ejemplo tu...piensa bien mis palabras princesa luna.**

**No pudo evitar pensar en que la desaparición de los capitanes y meda compañía de oficiales Zamirianos y equestrianos había sido después de la fiesta en la casa de los Terland; su mente empezó a unir cavos, mas un así se negaba a creer lo que los hechos le rebelaban, su mente aunque cada vez mas clara estaba confundida entre creer en que el que mas había confiado la había traicionado, y que solo fuera una artimaña de la pesadilla que estaba en frente de ella. Mas para su desgracia no le dio tiempo a asimilar los hechos cuando el potro la derribo, y con ayuda de la magia oscura d e rarity y los otros unicornios la inmovilizaron, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su cuerno que se desprendió sin ningún trabajo.**

**Kenet: te amo mi avecilla nocturna, pero recibiré vida eterna; no lo tomes como algo personal, solo es un buen negocio.**

**Luna: Tu estas de tras de la desaparición de los capitanes (aun desafiante miraba con furia y frustración al traidor)**

**Kenet: para que negarlo, así es; los hubieras visto antes de morir.**

**Rarity: fue un espectáculo en verdad, no sabes que hermosa vista.**

**Kenet: Rarity déjanos a solas, yo la liquidare, tú neutraliza el castillo**

**La pesadilla y los guardias se retiraron dejándolos solos en aquella habitación; luna solo esperaba que le dieran el golpe de gracias, cuando ene se momento aparecieron Moon Vampire y Brave heart que habían noqueado sin problema a cuanto guardia se les habían puesto en frente, Kenet no se sorprendió, era como si lo esperara. Inclusive se atrevió a reír ligeramente, sacando un cigarrillo se dirigió a las dos bandoleras como el las consideraba.**

**Kenet: no esperaba menos de unas leyendas como ustedes, únanse al bando ganador: les prometo riqueza más allá de lo que nunca han robado; además si me acuerdo la corona tenia precia a sus cabezas.**

**Brave heart: Calarte maldito traidor, seremos bandoleras pero traidoras.**

**Moon Vampire: muy cierto escritor de tercera, que te hace pensar que nos uniremos a ti. Lo has dicho no servimos a nadie, menos a un ser tan despreciable como tu amo y tu.**

**Kenet: que lenguaje, mira mi avecilla estas dos pretenden de...cof-cof (empieza a toser, mas intenta contenerse) esta maldita molestia; ¿en que iba? Así les ofrecía la oportu...cof-cof.**

**Es justo cuando aprovechan para poner a salvo ala princesa luna, Kenet en medio del fuerte ataque solo ve como la alejan de él, más aun así no pierde la sonrisa, con su mirada perdida aun se siente victorioso. Antes de que se vallen logra articular una frase hueca y ronca.**

**Kenet: no crean que vayan a llegar lejos...pero será interesante ver que tanto...recorren.**

**Brave Heart: déjalo moon, este gusano no es meritorio que lo mates, hay que ponerla a salvo a ella.**

**Sin mirar atrás dejan en el piso al traidor, surcando un largo camino hacia túneles que solo ellas conocían, mientras en el exterior se colapsaba la barrera defensiva, la verdadera batalla comenzaba.**

**. . .**

**¡Crac! El silencio reyno por unos segundos que parecían interminables, los adversarios se estudiaron y se prepararon para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo; las pesadillas aéreas habían comenzado la ofensiva, chocando con los destacamentos de Eyegold que opusieron resistencia, en cambio lo de tierra estaban en espera de las ordenes de avance. Little moon se acerco a su maestro con entusiasmo en sus ojos, mas este fue opacado por la seriedad de este.**

**Bicorn: Avanza y no toque a Celestia, arrasa con todo lo que este a su paso; se que eres bueno en eso, me siento orgulloso. Anda ve y destruye.**

**Little Moon: Si maestro.**

**Avanza hasta el frente de sus fuerzas, los mira con decisión en sus ojo; una expresión que nunca habían visto los defensores de Canterlot, era una que causaba un miedo indescriptible, era un digno comandante oscuro, pese a su corta edad, su maestro lo había entrenado muy bien para la tarea que estaba dispuesto a hacer, miro a cada una de sus pesadillas sonriendo siniestramente.**

**Little moon: hoy no quiero ver retoros alegres, hoy no habrá nada más que ruinas, hoy morirán nuestros enemigos: somos las más poderosas fuerzas demuestro amo y lo demostraremos, no son Griffins de tercera ni Changelines de cuarta; son la fuerza nacida directamente de el, por ende les exijo desolación y muerte. ¡ATAQUEN! ¡QUE ARDA CANTERLOT!**

**En ese momento ambas fuerzas chocaron con gran estruendo, los equestrianos y Zamirianos se enfrentaron con todo el valor que tenían al alcance, conteniendo el ataque del maligno potrillo que gritaba y dirigía sus huestes con maestría y decisión. Tomaron con cierta facilidad la estación del tren que convirtió en su centro de operaciones. Tanto cielo como tierra se vio colmada de un combate equiparado, Celestia peleaba codo a codo con la capitana Eyegold poniendo de momento la balanza a favor de los equestrianos. Derpy por su parte mantenía a raya a los pegasos oscurecidos esquivando con facilidad las flechas mágicas, causando un efecto positivo en los Zamirianos que comandaba.**

**Black Hammer y Akua Magicent defendían el centro de la ciudad, buscando mantener la ruta de escape libre, ambos estaban asustados, mas la adrenalina los mantenía peleando y el seseo de permanecer vivos les protegía de la fatiga, mirándose entre combate y combate.**

**Black Hammer: ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?**

**Magicent: a mi que me dices, ¡uno a tu derecha!, pero es mejor que no hacer nada.**

**Black Hammer: gracias, luna esta en problemas, la barrera se despedazo; pero aquí también estamos copados.**

**Entre ambos noquean a varias pesadillas unicornio, viendo por un instante a Derpy que es perseguida por tres pegasos, mas la torpeza natural de la Pegaso gris la ayuda evitarlos y hacerlos impactar contra una casa. Alejándose en dirección a la batalla principal. **

**Magicent y Black Hammer: es buena.**

**Magicent esquiva a uno que estaba escondido, mientras que su compañero lo remata, sonriendo entre ellos; por su parte la capitana Eyegold se dirige a la estación para recuperarla, encontrándose al chiquillo de mordaz mirada, que le hace frente con su magia, mas esta no se deja intimidar, en ese momento se percata que no es solo un potrillo, mas no era momento de meditarlo haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas.**

**Little moon: nada mal para una Pegaso, esperaba un potro pero, me conformo.**

**Vicrab: mi decepción es mayor, eres solo un chiquillo desquiciado. Soy la capitana de este ejército y ningún niño me va a vencer.**

**Little moon: pues, será un placer acabar contigo, de comandante a comandante te lo digo.**

**Vicrab: de acuerdo, te tratare a la altura de tu cargo.**

**La locomotora estaba en llamas en consecuencia del enfrentamiento de los dos oponentes, elevándose el humo, que se veía a la distancia, Derpy vuela con su destacamento hacia el lugar, mas un grupo de pegasos se interpone, el que esta al frente esta Flitter que solo conserva el color de su crin y luce al igual que las demás pesadillas una armadura negra, a su lado esta Raindrops y otros pegasos de Ponyville, que al verla se empiezan a reír de la Pegaso, mas esta no se deja intimidar, mostrándose firme.**

**Flitter: valla si que están perdidos para usar a una torpe Pegaso como tu, ¿que podrías hacer contra nosotras? El amo te hubiera curado.**

**Raindrops: sin duda, pero mírate haciendo el ridículo, no te cansas de eso por lo que veo Derpy, siempre queriendo ayudar y empeoras las cosas.**

**Derpy: seré torpe y no vere bien, pero almenas sigo siendo yo misma; tus compañeros no comparten tu opinión, ahora soy capitana de Rabensburg y dos torpes ponys que se dejaron escurecer me van a detener.**

**Sin dar tiempo a respuesta, la tropa de la capitana Hooves y ella misma sorprenden alas pesadillas que no esperaban la firmeza en la voz de la misma; en poco tiempo no había rastro de las dos ponyvillana oscuras, mas un no terminaba el combate, nuevos enemigos aparecieron par segur luchando. Bicorn que había visto todo se decidió a entrar en combate, volando a gran velocidad logra impactar ala gobernante, derribándola; esta logra evitar chocar mas no puede mantener el vuelo; el cruel heraldo ordena que nadie se entrometa, pues es suya y nada mas suya, seguro de que no los molestaría deja que se recupere del impacto inicial.**

**Celestia: ¿que pretendes? No te saldrás con la tuya, te derrotaremos; tu reinado nunca sucederá.**

**Bicorn: yo solo soy el heraldo, soy menos que importante, mas créeme Celestia tu no me vencerás, tuviste la oportunidad hace diez años y la dejaste ir; a si no te acuerdas de mi, era mas que un humilde y poco grato pony a tu vista. Pero ahora mírame, soy el alicornio más poderoso del lugar.**

**Celestia: no digas tonterías, mi hermana esta aquí y pronto sabrás lo que es la derrota.**

**Bicorn: ¿Segura? Entonces porque se rompió la barrera, veras mi socio Kenet ya la neutralizo, Cadence esta digamos durmiendo y nada la despertara. Mi pupilo es un gran estratega, debo de admitir que luego se emociona, pero sus resultados son espectaculares.**

**Celestia se queda perpleja ante la revelación, mas se recupera rápidamente, pues desea ayudar a su hermana, pero el enemigo que tiene enfrente no es fácil, así que se prepara con el máximo de su poder. Lanzando un rayo que fácilmente Bicorn elude.**

**Celestia: ¿pero como pudiste evadirlo?**

**Bicorn: fácil, mi amo a despertado, te mostrare un verdadero rayo, espero aguantes que el juego apenas empieza.**

**El rayo del bicornio impacta ala alicornio blanca que se sostiene difícilmente, mientras este lanza otros menores, no para matarla, solo para debilitarla, este se acerca y la mira con odio y rencor y antes de que se formule una pregunta, este se levanta erguido y la mira de nuevo, esta vez con malicia, segura estaba de que seria la ultima envestida, se preparo para recibirla. Cuando esta a punto de liquidarla, aparece Little moon que le dice algo en susurro, el alicornio oscuro fa la espalda ala gobernante, arrebatándole su corona; el potrillo sonríe satisfecho mientras su maestro solo le dice unas palabras a Celestia antes de partir.**

**Bicorn: Remus Wolfrire le manda saludos. Y por cierto pensé que darías mas pelea. Little moon liquídala.**

**. . .**

**A kilómetros de ahí Discord siente como se debilita Celestia, impaciente siente el arrebato de ir a auxiliarla, mas sabe que debe mantener distraído al señor de las pesadillas, mas este solo serenamente le sonríe; se disuelve de nuevo y con sonora voz que hace temblar el piso se dirige al draconius.**

**Pesadilla: ve adelante, eso no cambiara nada; te daré un par de horas de ventaja, te vere allá.**

**Discord sin decir nada se transporta justo en el momento que el péquelo potrillo esta apunto de victimar a la yegua, separándolos; mas para el chiquillo no parecía afectarle en nada, pues sonreía mas feliz que nunca. Justo en ese momento aparecen Magicent y Black Hammer que se quedan perpalos ante la escena.**

**Discord: póngala a salvo, yo mar encargo de el.**

**Magicent: vamos, que el camino pronto se bloqueara.**

**Black Hammer: desacuerdo.**

**Magicent: lo veremos luego.**

**Discord: díganle a la tropa restante que se retire, es una orden.**

**El sonido de retirada se había echo general, replegándose hacia la salida, con el orgullo herido la capitana Eyegold ordena ir al punto de escape, sin entender aun lo que ocurría, tras algunas escaramuzas logran salir de la ciudad; las dos princesas heridas, se siente culpable, al no haber hecho caso a las advertencias de Blue Braw u Moonriver, mas era tarde, solo discord quedaba ahí, el ultimo combate y la ultima esperanza se debatía en sus garras. Mas el pequeño guardaba un as bajo la manga, seis ponys rodearon a los dos.**

**Little Moon: quien diría que los usaría, y mira con atención, estos son replicas de los elementos de la armonía, Me alegra que sea contigo que experimente.**

**Discord: que pretendes...**

**Little moon: solo sigo ordenes, perdiste el juego discord. No te absorberá, pero el desea que veas un verdadero reinado del caos y oscuridad.**

**Instantes después un resplandor oscuro elimina la plaza, quedando solo las estatuas del potro y del draconius. Mientras en el palacio Bicorn entra como un conquistador, Kenet **

tarareaba su canción favorita, a pesar de lo que muchos podrían creer no era la de la serpiente y el ratón que era la que su familia había compuesto para dedicársela a los Black; no, Kenet Terland prefería un millón de veces más hijos de la noche que cualquier otra cosa seria la canción que escucharía el día de su muerte si es que ese día llegaba, el pasillo que llevaba a la sala del trono antaño decorado por vitrales multicolor que mostraban la historia de Equestria ahora solo eran marcos con piezas de cristales rotos en los bordes que permitían ver la ruina en la que canterlot se había convertido, el traidor se tomo una pausa de su caminata para inhalar una gran cantidad de aire con olor a humo y mirar el amanecer de un nuevo día, aunque el espectáculo depresivo que ofrecía Celestia le gustaba no podía llegar tarde había mucho que hacer aun, aquel seria un día ocupado.

El salón del trono había perdido su antigua gloria las fuentes que rodeaban el majestuoso asiento donde Celestia dirigía el reino se mostraban secas, el suelo estaba cubierto por escombros y los muros mostraban quemaduras ahí donde la magia había impactado sin mencionar la sangre seca que formaba parte de las nuevas decoraciones del castillo, los guardias reales habían sido remplazados por pesadillas y el trono ahora estaba siendo ocupado por Bicorn en persona.

Kenet: todos alaben al rey rojo, que su reinado sea largo y el de sus enemigos corto

Comento Kenet dirigiéndose a Bicorn pero alzando la vos para que todos lo escucharan aunque solo fueran pesadillas.

Bicorn: déjate de tontería Kenet el amo esta cerca no tarda en llegar (le reclamo Bicorn de manera amargada y seca)

Kenet: o vamos Bicorn disfruta de tu triunfo después de todo tu mismo lo dijiste un rey merece un trono… y mírate ya lo has conseguido (le decía Kenet sin darle importancia a la mala actitud de sus socio)

Bicorn: ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de luna? (pregunto desde lo alto de su trono)

Kenet: ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Celestia? (le contesto él con una pregunta igual de difícil de contestar)

A diferencia de Kenet, Bicorn no era capaz de ocultar sus emociones. El bicornio había dejado ver la rabia y el coraje que sentía ante el recordatorio de su fracaso al tratar de eliminar de una vez por todas a la princesa del sol.

Bicorn: esa maldita yegua inútil se escapo de manera cobarde si hubiese combatido tendría su cabeza como copa en estos momentos, cuál es tu escusa por que la alicornio de la noche sigue respirando (demando saber el impaciente usurpador)

Kenet: yo… no tengo escusa simplemente que no pude matarla, es una obra de arte Bicorn se que alguien como tú no entiende de esas cosas pero es que simplemente hay tanta belleza en ella que no me atrevo a arrebatarle ese tesoro al mundo (abalaba como un pony locamente enamorado lo aria al momento de describir a su amada) aun así al menos yo le arrebate su cuerno y su magia te lo juro Bicorn el corazón se me desgarro de una manera horrible cuando me vi forzado a hacer eso (el tono de vos de Kenet parecía sinceramente triste y arrepentido pero la sonrisa que mostraba y su lenguaje corporal mostraban algo completamente distinto)

Bicorn: eres una serpiente Kenet, por tus venas solo corre agua fría (aseguro Bicorn sin temor a equivocarse) ya dime que te dio a cambio de su vida un beso acaso-

El traidor no pudo evitar sonreír y perder su mirada en un punto muerto en la pared

Kenet: Un beso y una canción (respondió alegre el potro recordando la bella balada que la diosa de la noche le canto antes de su huida aunque siendo sincero con el mismo la hubiese dejado ir aun que no le hubiera dado nada pero ese secreto moriría con el resto) no hablemos mas de nuestros fracasos esta mañana me apetece celebrar (decía el potro sacando de las alforjas que cargaba una pequeña cajita que abrió para sacar un par de puros, uno se lo coloco en la boca y el otro se lo ofreció a Bicorn, el rey rojo dudaba en si debía tomarlo)

Bicorn: no fumo, lo sabes- le recordó a su socio, desconfiado.

Kenet: siempre es un buen momento para comenzar, además es tradición disfrutar de un buen puro durante la victoria (Bicorn no podía adivinar como Kenet podía fingir de una manera tan convincente ser alguien de confianza)

Al final el bicornio término aceptando el regalo de Kenet incluso fumo con él mientras el pony de tierra discutía con él una serie de complejas estrategias militares que parecían infalibles. Cuando ambos terminaron sus puros y los planes de invasión a Zamira fueron discutidos y repasados el escritor saco de sus alforjas una caja un tanto más grande que contenía en su interior un juego de ajedrez de piezas rojas y blancas.

Bicorn: ajedrez ya sabes cuánto odio el ajedrez, si vas a darme regalos al menos puedes intentar darme algo que me guste en lugar de baratijas

Kenet: el ajedrez es el deporte de los reyes y ya que tu eres un rey pues bueno no es tarde para que aprendas, además no es una baratija la piezas rojas están hechas de rubíes de fugo y las blancas de diamantes puros (asevero Kenet saliendo a la defensa de su regalo mas no dejo a su compañero responder) muy bien Bicorn me voy aun hay asuntos pendiente que debo atender… recuerda el amo nos vera en Ponyville al atardecer que no se te olvido mandar a alguien por mí a la hora acordada y Bicorn asegúrate que no llegue tarde.

**. . .**

**Horas atrás**

**Estaba inmóvil paralizado con el zaborde la sangre en la boca, miraba con ojos congelados a su capitán muerto sobre las tablas de la mansión de traidor, los habían apilado como bolsas de basura sin honor, le arrebataron todo armaduras armas y recuerdos personales, no solo a los Zamirianos , ni equestrianos no recibieron mejor trato. Las damas y nobles traidores se habían retirado apenas una hora después de la fiesta roja solo los traidores de la guardia lunar se quedaron con el traidor y sus dos damas, aunque pinkie estaba sumida en depresión llorando en una esquina el conquistador y su pesadilla compartían una botella de vino como dos amantes de alta alcurnia.**

**Kenet: por la caída de canterlot y por ti mi dulce pesadilla (era la vos el traidor la reconocía)**

**Rarity: por tu victoria mi vida**

**La plática de los dos se interrumpió por uno de los guardias que pregunto a donde debían llevar los cuerpos**

**Kenet: a lo mas profundo everfree que lo perros diamante se encarguen de tirar la basura**

**Si hubiese podido moverse habría matado golpes a esa serpiente pero no podía, solo mirar y escuchar, durante casi toda la noche miro y echo a los traidores que se movieron entre túneles secretos bajo la ciudad capital, llevando los cuerpos hasta lo mas profundo del bosque maldito; perros diamante los recibieron tenían ya la fosa sin nombre donde los héroes desaparecidos pasarían la eternidad.**

**Los efectos del veneno se estaban pasando podía sentirlo ya podía mover mejor sus ojos; pero no debía arriesgarse, debía seguir siendo un cuerpo un cadáver, dejo que los perros diamante lo tiraran a la fosa común junto con sus hermanos y hermanas Zamirianos, el cuerpo sin vida de Eyegold quedo a su lado cual broma de mal gusto del destino**

**Perro: tengo hambre yo digo que enterremos a estos infelices cuando acabamos de cenar**

**Perro: sí, no es como si fuesen ir a algún lado**

**Ese fue el momento justo, el corazón se le paralizo por instantes al ver a su capitán, su amigo ahí tirado**

**Arrow: volveré por usted capitán lo prometo lo llevare a casa**

**Intento volar mas fue inútil el veneno era terriblemente toxico, su sentido de la orientación no estaba mejor caminaba corría y se tropezaba; lo único que sabia era que se alejaba de la tumba de los héroes silenciosos. El sol lo encontró aturdido cansado y lastimado internado en lo mas profundo del everfree frente a una cabaña, estaba tan cansado que callo a los pies de esta, lo ultimo que vio antes de serrar los ojos fue una Pegaso de pelaje azul y crin rubia que portaba una armadura de metal rojo...**


	13. Capitulo 13: ciudad de sombras, ciudad d

**Capitulo 13: ciudad de sombras, ciudad de luces.**

**Con canterlot en su poder el señor de las pesadillas se sentía con la libertad de reagruparse, fortaleciendo su fortaleza de pesadilla, renombro la ciudad como la ciudad de sombras, donde deambulaban los traidores ala corona y pesadillas de ponys capturados; mas aun quería el premio mayor, deseaba el valle de Ravenia pues aun recordaba la anterior derrota a cascos de Yamira. Además sabía que no había muchos lugares donde pudieran esconderse; dejaría que llegaran a Rabensburg, mas por seguir jugando con las vidas de los equestrianos, que por el hecho de ser complicada la casería de estos.**

**En una casa semiderruida dos rezagados se escondían, buscando la oportunidad de escapar, cuando un ruido en el exterior les llamo la atención; unos cascos corrían a toda velocidad, mas por instinto que por prudencia jalaron a la pony que paso enfrente de su puerta cerrándola de golpe, la recién llegada era de color rosa claro y crin entre rosa y azul claro, que miro sorprendida a las dos ocupantes, una era color canela claro con crin entre azul y negro, y la otra era blanca con la melena rosa y azul; las tres guardaron silencio hasta que fue insoportable, ya que el sonido del exterior era atemorizante.**

**Himeji: estamos atrapadas, no debimos dar vuelta en esa calle.**

**Music dash: a buena hora te das cuenta, mejor dime como saldremos de aquí. Y para mi suerte ahora somos tres y la comida no es eterna.**

**Bluebrush: no es mi intención incomodar, me perseguían los soldados negros...gracias por darme resguardo solo temporal, me iré de inmediato.**

**Music dash: no me refería a eso, quédate; es más seguro de momento, a donde irías, no hay lugar a donde escapar.**

**En el exterior otra pony de piel azul claro y crin azul peleaba contra tres pesadillas, logrando noquearlas logra vislumbrar una luz yendo hacia el lugar, tras entrar de manera repentina apaga las luces, asiendo señas a las tres ocupantes que guarden silencio. En el exterior otra patrulla de centinelas pasan a toda velocidad en busca de la residen llegada, tras unos minutos afronta el desconcierto y enojo por la intromisión tan repentina.**

**Music dash: cuatro...**

**Bautice fire: soy bautice fire miembro de la guardia real, estoy en busca de rezagados y estas patéticas sombras solo son molestias menores para mi.**

**Bluebrush: si eres tan buena sácanos de aquí**

**Bautice fire: esa es la intención, claro si quieren salir aun.**

**Himeji: te acompaño, que hay que hacer.**

**Music Dash: espera un momento tontita, esta señorita de la guardia de Celestia podría ser una espía para salir.**

**Bautice fire: en esta situación es natural desconfiar, pero escúchenme las sacare por mi vida**

**Music dash: los Zamirianos confiaron en Kenet, luna en su guardia lunar, por que deberíamos creerles a ustedes**

**Bautice fire: no tengo argumentos, solo deseo sacar a cuantos más pueda, antes del atardecer**

**Music dash: (mira nerviosa) y a donde debemos ir**

**Blue Bush: será fácil llegar (con seguridad en su voz se dirige a su salvadora) Music, ¿que temes? nos sacara eso es lo importante, esa guardia se ve confiable**

**Bautice fire: aquí nadie caerá en la oscuridad**

**Himeji: estar aquí es una pesadilla**

**Music dash: entonces las seguimos seguro nada puede ser peor que estar atrapadas aquí.**

**Bautice fire: síganme sin separarse**

**salen la calle esta en silencio y parece que nada se mueve, caminan un trecho hasta que pide que se detengan, solo el sonido de gritos llena el aire; se asoman y ven a un escuadrón de pesadillas rodeando a una pony, que resulta ser vinyl, solo pueden observar la escena**

**Pesadilla: miren aquí esta la ruidosa, compañero ¿crees que sirva como pesadilla o será peor para los oídos?**

**Rarity se abre paso asta quedar de frente a vinyl que mira sorprendida y decepcionada, pues no esperaba encontrarla ahí.**

**Rarity: mi amo quiere a todas las miserables almas de esta ciudad**

**Pesadilla: no quedan muchas, las tendremos antes del atardecer**

**Rarity: ¡eso espero!, vinyl querida no te asustes ser pesadilla es un bendición mas que una maldición**

**Pesadilla: ¡contéstale a la ama!**

**Vinil) besa... mi...Flanco**

**Ante la negación del unicornio blanca las pesadillas rodean a ambas, mientras se ríen satisfechas.**

**Pesadilla: es suya, no lo hará por las buenas (todos ríen)**

**Rarity: nadie lo ase por la buenas (se ríe, iluminando su cuerno con magia oscura)**

**En el escondite Bautice fire y sus rezagados solo les dice que estén quietos mientras sigue la escena con desesperación y coraje; en ese momento tan tenso lira aparece y enviste a Rarity derribándola**

**Lyra: CORREEE**

**Rarity: como te atreves, ¿sabes quien soy?**

**Lyra cubre la huida iluminado su cuerno derribando dos pesadillas**

**Lyra: no me moveré, eres solo una marioneta inútil**

**Rarity: tontita (le dice mirando como las pesadillas rodean a su presa) soy el casco derecho de lord Terland, el nuevo amo de canterlot. Mejor que aprendas ahora de modales, es muy exigente con eso (su cuerno vuelve a fluir con magia oscura)**

**Lyra: veamos que magia es mas poderosa (hace lo mismo y lanza su rayo, junto con una onda que noquea a todos menos a rarity)**

**Rarity: como quieras solo asegúrate de no rayar mi armadura es un regalo de mi negro corazón**

**Lyra lanza su rayo, ambas energías chocan, para desgracias de rarity el piso se colapsa perdiéndose lira en una caída aparentemente mortal, se acerca al agujero donde estaba el unicornio**

**Rarity: que lastima habría sido una buena mascota**

**Pesadilla: ama, lord Kenet la necesita, capturaremos a la otra.**

**Rarity: encargase de eso, debo ver a mi lord**

**Vinyl se ve de nuevo rodeada cuando una magia envuelva a las pesadillas y las lanza, demostrando gran maestría en combate.**

**Bautice fire: ¿este bien?**

**Vinyl: NO esas malditas pesadillas quemaron mi centro nocturno**

**Bautice fire: queman y destruyen todo; estamos reuniendo rezagados: anda que pueden volver**

**Vinyl: solo sáquenme de aquí**

**Siguen avanzando por un rato evitando a cuanta patrulla, con esporádicos encuentros. Todos lo miembros del grupo sienten el miedo y la desesperación, pues aun falta mucho para salir; mas en su corazón la esperanza los alienta a segur.**

**Kenet en persona habla con una de las pesadillas derrotadas **

**Pesadilla: señor ese unicornio es fuerte**

**Kenet: FUERTE; eres una pesadilla, parte de una antigua deidad oscura vive en ti, ¿como en nombre de lo lógico es posible que una unicornio mas corriente que común te venza?**

**Pesadilla: era un miembro de la guardia, una comandante, y cuatro mas están con ella (describe a cada una)**

**Kenet: hooo, ya veo den nuevas ordenes, asegúrense de que salgan de la ciudad, que nadie las moleste; de echo si es nefario despéjenles el camino**

**Pesadilla: como ordene.**

**Kenet: y donde esta rarity la mande llamar ase 20 minutos**

**Pesadilla: seguro se cruzaron, fue a verlo**

**Kenet: no la e visto, búsquenla y escóltenla**

**Pesadilla: si señor**

**En las afueras se ve una cueva donde apenas cabe uno, pasando de poco en poco entran sellando la con una roca, en el interior veinte ponys mas se les unen, Blue Brush se va rezagando discretamente.**

**Bautice fire: iremos al castillo de las dos hermanas, no se retrasen si se pierden ya no hare nada**

**Himeji: Bien solo queremos salir de aquí**

**Music dash: el castillo de las dos hermanas, ¿por que ahí?**

**Bautice fire: aun no lo se, solo no se despeguen de mi**

. . .

Mientras tanto en el castillo de las dos hermanas.

Moon Vampire odiaba el amanecer si bien era un mito que los ponys vampiro se convertían en ceniza al tocar los rayos solares, prefería inmensamente mas la noche, pero en aquella ocasión se sintió aliviada de ver salir el sol, ser la guardaespaldas de Celestia era cansado, pero mientras esa yegua siguiera viva habría esperanza entre los ponys, no se había separado de ella desde que el castillo fue tomado desde dentro por el traidor como ahora llamaban al tal Kenet.

El ruinoso castillo de las dos hermanas serbia como base de operaciones de lo que ahora era la resistencia. La diosa del sol se veía cansada había tenido que bajar la luna y levantar el sol como lo había hecho durante mil años, antes de la purificación de luna, tras cumplir su labor divina la princesa se vio forzada a retomar las labores mortales que de momento consistían en planear la manera de recuperar el reino con un ejército diezmado y mal aprovisionado, por su parte los Zamirianos habían servido de poco cuando el traidor revelo su jugada final, había sido una sorpresa para todos los ponys y en especial para la princesa luna que más de la mitad de la guardia lunar fuesen agentes de Kenet al igual que muchos guardias de Celestia y barios mas.

Cuando los traidores se revelaron se descubrió quien en verdad era la mente brillante tras las estragáis que habían puesto de rodillas al reino, mientras que las pesadillas de Bicorn atacaban a diestra y siniestra por todas la ciudad creando caos, los agentes de Kenet se movieron silenciosos y concentrados en objetivos claves, separaron a los leales a Equestria y los acabaron rápidamente, ni los Zamirianos que eran más fuertes lograron resistir mucho tiempo una vez que las fuerzas del traidor y el terrorista se fusionaron. La retirada era inevitable. En la mente dela comandante Zamiriana aun había las ultimas palabras de ese día.

Vicrab Eyegold; mi ejercito no se retirara

Había asegurado en su momento negándose a tocar la retirada, sumida en un deseo incontrolable de venganza ante la revelación de la identidad del traidor y el cruel destino que su hermano sufrió.

Bladestorm: tu ejército será exterminado si no nos vamos- le grito un pony de tierra zamorano.

Eran recuerdos amargos mas no era momento de revivirlos

En una de las muchas salas del castillo la resistencia se reunía Celestia estaba en representación de toda Equestria, la princesa Luna se había negado a salir del refugio de niños que había asentado en el hala oeste del castillo, las portadoras de la armonía o lo que quedaba de ellas no estaban presentes la pony granjera y la alumna de Celestia ayudaban a los refugiados, la unicornio blanca o mejor dicho negra era una de las pesadillas del ejercito oscuro la Pegaso azul estaba en la enfermería aun en recuperación y la otra la de crin rosa había desaparecido. La única que estaba dentro del castillo era pinkie pero no como aliada sino como prisionera, se había negado a revelar los motivos que la llevaron a traicionar al reino y de paso acabar con la vida de capitanes y tenientes leales tanto de Zamira como de Celestia.

En aquella reunión solo estaba ella y su amiga Brave heart, acompañando a la princesa del sol ante los demás Zamirianos.

Icestar: ese traidor nos ha dado un buen golpe (decía molesto).

Bladestorm: con el imperio de cristal rendido y el resto de la ciudades bajo el control de el señor de las pesadillas me temo que estamos solos (confeso aquel que le había gritado a Vicrab durante la caída de canterlot)

Moonriver: sabia que ese maldito tenía algo que ver en todo esto, lo sabía debí hacer algo antes (se reclamaba a si misma)

Ring: lamentarse no sirve de nada Moonriver ahora mismo lo mejor es planear que aremos a continuación

Su era tensa y apagada, reflejaba cansancio y tristeza la esperanza de que su hermano gemelo estuviese bien se esfumo la noche que canterlot callo y el auto nombrado conquistador revelara lo que había hecho con su hermano y el resto de oficiales Zamirianos

Vicrab Eyegold: atacar, que más vamos a hacer (reclamo Vicrab desde el rincón en que se había refugiado) si ese tal Terlanis cree que nos vamos a quedar con el rabo entre las patas temblando de miedo esperando que venga por nosotros, está muy equivocado...

Bladestorm: si marchamos contra canterlot nos harían pedazos… temo decirlo pero no creo que ni Bicorn ni el conquistador se queden mucho tiempo en canterlot ahora lo mejor sería que nos dirigiéramos a Zamira, advertirles y preparar la defensa

Aquel potro Zambrano hablaba con vos calmada y hasta cierto punto armónica de todos los presentes parecía ser el único con la cabeza fría.

Celestia: ¿quién es usted? (pregunto al no reconocerlo)

Bladestorm: mi nombre es Bladestorm, princesa, general del ejercito Zamorano (respondió al instante cortes y educado)

La alicornio blanca tan solo asintió como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia, las cosas estaban demasiado mal como para darle el tratamiento real al nuevo integrante de la resistencia, aun y con los cargos y títulos que este pudiese tener

Celestia: no podemos movernos, no ahora, hay demasiados heridos y las pesadillas patrullan los limites tanto de canterlot como del resto de las ciudades, apenas si pudimos llegar aquí

Se vio forzada a reconocer la diosa del sol. El resto de la mañana se vio ocupada por los mil y un temas a discutir, reubicación de refugiados, contabilización de bajas, reasignación de soldados y barias decenas de planes de ofensiva que no llegaban a ser aprobados algunos por falta de recursos otros por falta de fe.

. La diosa de la noche arrullaba a un bebe en su regazo sin decir palabra alguna, con una mirada perdida y ausente, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, no por el desvelo aquellos ojos le pertenecían a alguien que se había pasado la noche en llanto. Madre e hijo se reunieron casi al instante, un rayo de esperanza en un mar de oscuridad.

Pero el ver a la princesa luna sumida en tan tremenda depresión, logro estrujar el corazón de la pony vampiro.

Moon Vampire: princesa ¿está bien?

Era una pregunta estúpida y Moon Vampire lo sabía, se observa a simple vista que no estaba bien, su cuerno le faltaba y su palacio era propiedad de una serpiente. Pero lo que no sabía es que nadie se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle.

Luna: no (contesto Luna después de una larga pausa, su vos había perdido su tono vigoroso y sabio ahora solo había tristeza en sus palabras) no estoy bien, mi guardia, mi consejero, mi amigo… jamás tuve nada de eso (no estaba hablando con ellas, estaba ablando con sigo misma)

Brave Heart: princesa yo

Luna: ¿princesa?... no yo nunca fui princesa yo solo fui una pieza de agredes que el conquistador movió a su antojo, yo solo fui una cortina de humo para encubrir una traición… ¿princesa? Yo no soy ninguna princesa… soy solo una pintura bonita que le gusta a un monstruo (le dijo luna al suelo)

Brave permaneció en silencio incapaz de dar una respuesta satisfactoria que pudiese de alguna manera ayudar a la derrotada diosa.

Moon Vampire: eso es justo lo que es (hablo insensible, sin temor a represalias) tiene razón no es una princesa no tiene derecho a serlo…

Brave Heart: Moon

La interrumpió su amiga, pero la pony vampiro no detuvo sus palabras, pero la pony vampiro no detuvo sus palabras

Moon Vampire: tiene razón las princesas deben ser fuertes deben gobernar y si las derrotan se levantan y no se rinden pero usted no es princesa es un pieza o un cuadro no me importa pero aquí ninguna de esas dos cosas nos sirve (el discurso venenoso de Moon Vampire parecía haber captado la atención de Luna mas esta no decía nada y su mirada seguía congelada en aquella expresión triste que solo asía enojar mas a la vampira) vuelva con el monstruo hay al menos le alegraras la vista

Moon no espero la respuesta de Luna solo se fue sin pedir perdón ni permiso, y la diosa por su parte tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

El hambre no había acudido a ninguna de las dos bandoleras sin embargo el cansancio si, tanto para Moon Vampire como para Brave Heard el día era el momento de dormir y teniendo en cuenta que Celestia no las había mandado llamar ambas se fueron a la tienda que les correspondía, una tiendita de telas raídas a la sombra de la muralla, en cuanto llegaron Brave se derrumbo en un montón de heno totalmente rendida al cansancio, pero ella en cambio se mostraba reflexiva incapaz de conciliar el sueño quizás aquello fue lo que le dio la posibilidad de mirar mejor su entorno y dase cuenta de un sobres colocado estratégicamente en un punto donde este no llamara la atención. Intrigada la unicornio vampiro habría el sobre develando en su interior una carta que leyó en total silencio.

_Estimada Moon Vampire. Le escribo teniendo conocimiento total de quién es y cuál es su oficio, al igual que del precio de su lealtad que le informo estoy más que dispuesto a pagar, como puede imaginar su posición actual es ventajosa para los propósitos de la organización que represento, me permito extenderle una invitación a la presente dirección en canterlot para discutir los términos y condiciones de un nuevo contrato. Le pido valla sola._

_La espero para entes del atardecer._

La carta no decía más que lo que había leído, no podía reconocer nada mas por la escritura ni el papel, pues esta estaba escrita en maquina. Lo que realmente le había levantado el interés era la parte del precio de su lealtad, no podía dejar de preguntarse a que se refería. Pudo haber pasado horas analizando aquellas palabras de no ser por un guardia de Celestia que fue en busca de las forajidas, dándoles el aviso de que alguien había llegado al castillo.


	14. Capitulo 14: la trampa del Basilisco

Capitulo 14: la trampa del Basilisco

La luz del atardecer se escurrió sobre las aparentes ruinas solitarias de canterlot, el ejército de pesadillas había desaparecido de la mismo manera que el resto de agentes y traidores del conquistador mas no sus estandartes, serpientes bicolor bordadas las observaban ondeando ante la brisa tranquila del atardecer, aun así Moon Vampire no podía dejar de sentirse observada y seguramente Brave heart también.

Brave: Moon escúchame aun podemos irnos

Le decía Brave tratando de convencer a su amiga más cercana pero la vampiresa no le respondió como las otras ocasiones que le había hablado; "_Se cual es el costo de su lealtad y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo" _fueron las palabras que el misterioso individuo había escrito en aquella carta. Una gigantesca mansión de estilo antiguo pero bien cuidado las recibió en la dirección puesta en la carta con la serpiente bicolor ondeando a ambos lados bordada en enormes estandartes, era la única construcción que no había recibido daño alguno ni siquiera sus ventanas.

Moon Vampire: es aquí (afirmó)

La puerta de la colosal casa se habría por si sola invitándolas a entrar. Brave heart no quería entrar pero Moon Vampire no dudo ni un instante; el interior había sido inundado por las sombras, la poca iluminación que había corría por partes velas que iluminaban malamente el interior de la elegante casa y que formaban un camino de luz débil hasta una mesa de madera en la cual una caja envuelta en papel de regalo se mostraba como centro de meza, apestaba a humo de cigarrillo y a sangre, especialmente a sangre.

Aquel olor la embriagaba y ponía en total atención sus sentidos, aquel hedor dulce que provenía del cálido liquido espeso, que debía beber para mantenerse viva, confundía y nerviosa se acercó a la mesa incapaz de contener su atracción natural ante el olor.

Kenet: eres más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba

La vos calmada y seria, la detuvo en seco y la hiso olvidar el olor, concentro sus sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos en encontrar el origen de aquella vos.

Moon Vampire: muéstrate

Gritó amenazante poniendo espalda con espalda con su compañera; su interlocutor dejo escapar una risa sube y muy tenue

Kenet: moon Vampire, no te he traído hasta acá para dañarte

Un punto rojo parpadeante había aparecido en una de las esquinas de la mansión la misma de donde provenía la vos.

Moon Vampire: ¿que quieres?

Pregunto la bandolera advertida por sus sentidos que había más que ellos en aquella mansión.

Kenet: no es obvio, moon; deseo comprar tu lealtad

Confeso su extraño anfitrión saliendo de las sombras mostrándose sin ningún temor con un cigarrillo en el asicó. Traidor, afirmaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Kenet: prefiero el apodo de conquistador (le aseguro elegante el potro exhalando una ronda de humo) de haber sabido que poseías tanta belleza moon te habría quitado de los cascos de Bicorn hace mucho

Las dos yeguas se vieron una a la otra asimilando lo que estaba pasando.

Kenet: tranquilas niñas son mis invitadas a pesar de que solo esperaba a una, pero no tengo problema en que sean dos

Kenet se acercó al par sin sentir miedo alguno de lo que estas pudieran hacerle, sin embargo este se desvió asta una mesita de noche oculta por las sombras y sirvió una copa de vino, con una sonrisa tranquila e su cara.

Kenet: ¿les ofrezco una copa señoritas?- tenía fama de conquistador incluso antes de su primera victoria militar.

Brave Heart; no bebemos con traidores (aseguro respondiendo por ambas)

Su anfitrión hiso caso omiso al comentario y bebió un poco sin perder nunca su sonrisa calmada

Kenet: yeguas de negocios, lo respeto varan estoy enterado de que han escalado barios peldaños en la clase social, antes no eran más que bandoleras hurgando en el barro por unas miserables piezas de oro, pero ahora mírense… las guardaespaldas oficiales de la mismísima princesa Celestia (no perdía el toque refinado en ningún momento aun y con el cigarro en la boca mostrando siempre una educación y modales propios de un novele)

Brave heart: ve al grano traidor para poder irnos (no tenía la menor intención de quedarse más tiempo del necesario).

Kenet; es sencillo como dije en mi carta, se cual es el precio de su lealtad al menos de la señorita Vampire, pero claro podemos negociar el suyo también (Kenet se había acercado a la mesa con el regalo) esto es lo que su oscuro corazón mas desea no es así señorita Vampire (acaricio ligeramente el listón con el que la caja era decorada)

Moon Vampire: ¿Qué hay en la caja? (pregunto la vampira sintiendo miedo)

El traidor no respondió con pablaras, en su lugar jalo del listos colapsando la caja dejando ver lo que en su interior se escondía.

Dos cabezas de ponys se revelaron ante ellas eran ponys de mediana edad una tenía una larga barba echa cola, y el otro un cicatriz en el lado derecho.

Los reconocía al instante, no sabía sus nombres pero aun así sabia logro verlos en sus recuerdos cuando aun tenían cuerpo.

Kenet: te entrego la cabeza de los asesinos de tus padres (le afirmo el potro ligeramente más alegre de lo que se había mostrado en toda la conversación)

Moon se quedo paralizada ante la revelación pero diferencia de Brave que no pudo esconder sus nausees allá permanecía insensible, intentando aparentar no sentir nada, eran ellos, en definitiva eran ellos, no había duda.

Ante la pobre respuesta de sus invitadas el conquistador avanzo hasta ellas, en especial ante moon, ni siguiera cuando la tuvo escasos centímetros de él, dejo de avanzar, forzando a la mercenaria a retroceder hasta que un muro la detuvo, y entonces cuando escasos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Moon pudo ver los ojos del conquistador, eran hielo negro no había ni una pisca de compasión ellos, de un momento a otro todo su valor se esfumo.

Kenet: Moon… tu belleza es cautivante pero sigues siendo la misma huérfana asustada mendigando comida, deseosa de venganza (su vos resonaba dulcemente como la de un trovador, se acercó al oído de la vampira exponiendo maliciosamente su cuello) te he dado tu venganza, ahora exijo tu lealtad (le susurro al oído)

Brave impulsiva, no tolero ni un segundo más el espectáculo que aquel villano le estaba proporcionando, los separo de golpe sin importarle nada no iba a permitir que aquella serpiente traicionera siguiera jugando con su compañera, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas forzando al conquistador al suelo a casi un metro de distancia para colocarse defensivamente entre él y su amiga.

Brave Heart: aléjate de ella maldita víbora

Lo amenazo con toda la ira que tenia para sacar, cualquier otro pony habría reaccionado a la defensiva o mínimo con sorpresa pero no él, el solo las miro desde el suelo y después dejo escapar una tétrica carcajada profunda y áspera.

De entre las sombras de la mansión Terland pesadillas comenzaron surgir, acorazados con metales negros y miradas vacías

Kenet: negarse a mis peticiones se ha vuelto bastante peligroso… como podrán apreciar (les dijo el traidor ya de pie)

Una pesadilla apareció de entre las sombras pero esta era diferente llevaba consigo un saco de tela que dejaba a su paso una mancha roja y pegajosa.

Rarity: mi lord, le traigo la victoria

Le informo el unicornio de pesadilla acercándose a Kenet y deposítenle un gentil beso en la mejilla, ninguna de las dos la reconoció al principio.

Rarity: alto valle no es más que sangre y cenizas, ahora la dinastía Black ya no existe (le informo orgullosa la unicornio poniendo frente a su amo el saco).

Kenet: sabía que no me fallarías mi dulce pesadilla (por un breve instante el tono serio del conquistador pareció sonar… amable)

Rarity: nunca te fallaría mi… amo (parecía que la unicornio quería decir algo mas pero esta se acallo y se conformo con solo permanecer a lado de el)

Kenet: ahora señoritas me gustaría discutir su nuevo contrato (les dijo concentrándose en las bandoleras) tengo otra cita a la cual acudir y es un asunto al que no puedo llegar tarde

Las dos bandoleras se encoraban rodeadas de pesadillas era una situación sin escape mas ellas tenían un as bajo la manga.

Brave Heart: tus pesadillas no nos asustan traidor llevamos armaduras de luz esos monstruos tuyos no nos harán ni cosquillas (era verdad las armaduras de luz las protegían del las armas de pesadilla pero aquel detalle no afecto el buen humor del anfitrión)

Kenet: mis estimadas invitadas, ya tenía conocimiento de ese detalle y créanme no tengo apuro en eso… como podrán imaginar yo no le dejo nada la suerte (es afirmo orgulloso el conquistador a la vez que el resto de la mansión era iluminado por antorchas. Los había acompañados todo el tiempo, una docena de guardias lunares por lo menos, se habían escondido con suma maestría en las sombras y ahora las rodeaban apuntando sus lanzas a las mercenarias)

Brave Heart: rodeadas de nuevo.

Kenet: entonces podemos negociar el precio a pagar por sus servicios, deben saber que no aceptare un no por respuesta (le advirtió el conquistador sirviendo dos copas de vino de manzana una para y la otra para la unicornio que le había traído el presente.

Moon Vampire: ¿Qué quieres? (pregunto recuperando un poco de su actitud indomable.)

Kenet: es sencillo lo único que quiero es un cuchillo en el corazón de Celestia, nada más y nada menos (Kenet había recuperado su tono severo y frio)

Moon y Brave: ¿Qué? (la sorpresa fue mutua)

Kenet: así es señoritas dirigiré una invasión pronto y no podre encargarme de Celestia con mis propios cascos, ustedes están en una posición ideal para terminar con esa ligera molestia, por supuesto el escape correría por cuenta mía y el pago bueno solo digan el precio

Las mercenarias se encontraron en silencio observadas tanto por pesadillas como traidores hasta que moon Vampire lo rompió.

Moon Vampire: la cabeza de Bicorn, esos cazadores solo seguían órdenes Bicorn fue el autor de esa masacre, si quieres mi lealtad ese es el precio

Brave permaneció en silencio incapaz de decir cualquier cosa; por su parte Kenet se permitía mostrar una satisfactoria sonrisa

Kenet: no puedo darte la cabeza de Bicorn, pero puedo asegurarte que le espera un final trágico y lo que sí puedo ofrecerte es un asiento en primera fila para verlo, que dices moon tenemos un trato

Moon Vampire: es tentador pero prefiero cobrarme esa deuda con mis propios cascos, lo siento galán pero no hay trato (le respondió irreverente la chica vampiro)

Kenet: hay moon pensé que serias más inteligente… atrápenlas

El enfrentamiento fue rápido pero predecible era un espacio reducido y las superaban en casi cualquier aspecto posible aun así las mercenaria lograron eliminar a cuatro pesadillas y tres guardias pero al final terminaron inmovilizadas y golpeadas a la sombra del conquistador y su dama.

Moon Vanos atraparon de nuevo (dijo sin mucha preocupación)

Brave heart: sabía que no aceptarías hacer tratos con una despreciable serpiente que no sabe escribir, así es imbécil tus libros son una porquería los usos como leña mientras leo a daring doo (le reclamo la mercenaria sin temor alguno)

Rarity: que modales

Reclamo indignada el unicornio pero el conquistador no mostro señas de darle importancia a ninguna de las dos. Con total calma y paz se acerco a sus ahora cautivas invitadas, o mejor dicho a la pony vampiro

Kenet: moon un inculto como Bicorn no sabe de belleza pero yo… yo encuentro belleza en la oscuridad y la tuya es escasa pero cautivante si no quieres ser mi socia serás mi prisionera aunque eso suena demasiado vulgar para mi gusto considérate una pieza de arte de mi colección (le decía como si en verdad estuviese hablando de una pieza de arte que exhibiría en algún lugar de su mansión a la vez que le acariciaba tiernamente la melena) por otro lado tu compañera… la verdad es que no encuentro belleza en ella sin ánimos de ofender, su oscuridad es vulgar y sin gracia, no hay motivos para conservarla con…

Un veloz golpe de energía mágica había interrumpido al traidor lanzándolo a tres o cuatro metros de distancia.

Akua Magicent: aléjate de ella MONSTRUO

Grito irrumpiendo en la mansión acompañada de un pony terrestre de pelaje negro., de inmediato tanto pesadillas como ponys normales acudieron resguardar a su amo.

Moon Vampire: se tardaron mucho

Le reclamo la vampira mientras el potro las desataba. El conquistador no tardo mucho en ponerse de pie más que sorpresa o miedo su rostro reflejaba un ligero coraje que se confundía con su rostro serio. No dijo palabra alguna pero las pesadillas se pusieron de tras del grupo volviendo a rodearlas. A excepción de la unicornio que permaneció a lado de su amo.

Kenet: esta reunión se ha vuelto más interesante) afirmo con cierto encanto en su vos el conquistador)

Rarity: molesta diría yo (le afirmo la unicornio negra)

Akua Magicent: ¿rarity?... que te ocurrió amiga (pregunto Magicent reconociendo apenas a su antigua amiga)

Rarity: el negro está de moda, además así se consiguen los mejores partidos (le decía mientras le plantaba un beso al conquistador que el correspondió gustoso)

Akua Magicent: que malos guatos tienes

Potro: una pena me gustaban mucho sus libros señor}

Kenet: -por fin un pony con buen gusto (dijo el conquistador si poder sentirse alagado de la crítica)

Moon Vampire: un tonto, pero un tonto con el que puedo contar

Kenet: bonita reunión lo admito pero aun así los superamos en número y dos de los suyos apenas si pueden permanecer de pie

El rostro del conquistador parresia victorioso como si todo aquello hubiese sido fríamente previsto. Pero para su mala fortuna una de sus pesadillas entro volando por una de las ventanas destrozando el cristal y arrancando la cortina, en seguida otra más apareció lastimada deteniéndose a mitad del marco de la puerta.

Pesadilla: vienen para acá (le informo)

Eso último logro perturbar la aparente calma del conquistador. Peor fue su sorpresa cuando una Zamiriana entro por la puerta derivando a su pesadilla. No la reconoció mas algo en ella le parecía familiar. En ese momento lo comprendió la yegua vampiro le había tendido una trampa, sin poder evitarlo en un reflejo dio un paso para atrás,

Zamiriana: ni pienses en escapar traidor

Le advirtió la Zamiriana entrando con guardias reales de armaduras doradas en la mansión., las pesadillas y los demás habían regresado a su postura protectora en torno al conquistador.

Aun con la sorpresa Kenet se mostro lo más tranquilo que pudo aparentando tener todo bajo control, tenia bien en claro que su mansión poseía varios cientos de escondrijos, paredes falsas y laberintos subterráneos que solo el podía recorrer en la oscuridad.

Kenet: valla así que los valientes Zamirianos han venido al rescate me impresiona su orgullo y voluntad pero donde han quedado mis modales (les dijo el conquistador buscando entre su saco de vestir un cigarrillo) soy lord Kenet Terland, escriba de la corte, historiador del reino, consejero real de la princesa luna, actualmente conquistador de canterlot y pronto de Zamira

Se presento maliciosamente arrogante con la pretensión de hacer enojar a la invitada Zamiriana. Si bien al principio la pony acorazada no pareció inmutarse una ligera arruga casi imperceptible de su parpado izquierdo delato que de hecho estaba furiosa cosa que Kenet al prestar total atención a los detalles noto, sabía que un enemigo enojado era un enemigo torpe así que supo exactamente donde presionar.

Kenet: sabe esperaba más resistencia de los Zamirianos la verdad me quede decepcionado, no me refiero al combate por supuesto una estrategia brillante como la mía no habría podido ser repelida ni por el mejor ejercito (había recuperado su tono elegante y calmado a la vez que observaba a la Zamiriana y su barrera de inexpresividad colapsando lentamente) me refiero a la fiesta roja como la han llamado pobres de aquellos que probaron los postres de la señorita pie muchos de haber podido habrían suplicado cayeron como moscas sobre sus platos, pero no hubo nadie más patético que Eyegold, se arrastro hasta mi para suplicar piedad

Los dijo todo con un tono burlón lleno de satisfacción, la barrera de seriedad de la Zamiriana se estaba derrumbando con cada palabra venenosa de la serpiente se le veía en el rostro mas no decía ni una sola palabra.

Vicrab Eyegold; seguro que sí, mi hermano siempre fue un sentimental- la vos provino desde las sombras de un pasillo adjunto.

El conquistador no pudo evitar voltear solo para encontrar a otra Pegaso Zamiriana de armadura a esa tampoco la reconoció mas por su aspecto y el comentario que había dado lo adivino en cuestión de segundos.

Kenet; usted debe ser la capitana Vicrab Eyegold, le doy mi más sentido pésame por la pérdida de su hermano, mandare un arreglo floral a la fosa común sin nombre donde mande… un enterrar suena demasiado elegante, más bien yo diría tirar el cuerpo de su hermano y los demás estorbos

Espera conseguir los mismos resultados que con la otra más esta Pegaso permaneció no afectarle en lo más mínimo, lo que había preocupado un poco mas Kenet que el hecho de que hubiesen encontrado una de sus entradas secretas. De entre las sombras de donde había salido la capitana Eyegold otros diez ponys de armadura salieron tras de ella, el conquistador había perdido la superioridad numérica en aquella ocasión si bien aquel detalle era preocupante se mostraba casi tan troquilo como cuando la conversación inicio. Aun tenía dos rutas de escape bien aseguradas, jamás le dejaba nada a la suerte podría irse ninguno de sus soldados normales saldría vivo de aquella batalla pero al menos el y su dulce pesadilla saldrían sin ni un solo rasguño. El conquistador sonrió observo levemente el cigarrillo que tenía el casco para segundos después colocárselo en la boca, lo habían puesto en una difícil situación un buen estratega sabia cuando retirarse y aquel era el momento preciso por mucho que detestara perder la escasa belleza oscura de moon vampira, sabía que era un trofeo insignificante, un capricho sin más valor que el de una pintura moderna.

Kenet: bueno mis querido invitados lamento ser tan mal anfitrión y no ofrecerles más comodidades pero me temo que debo irme al parecer no haré negocios con la señorita Vampire así que bueno tomen lo que les apetezca de la cocina y de mi bodega de…

Arrow: tan rápido se va… lord Terland

Lo interrumpió una vos desde el otro lado de un muro, esa vos era imposible que fuese el, era la vos de un cadáver Por primera vez en décadas el corazón de Kenet latió con miedo

Kenet: no es posible… yo te mate

Parecía increíble pro el conquistador había perdido su vos elegante y tranquila para darle paso a una mas… temerosa. Un haz de luz destrozó el falso muro de madera que ocultaba un acceso escondido a la red de túneles y cámaras de la mansión; tras la pequeña explosión de entre el polvo y las astillas emergió un fantasma que sorprendió de una manera terrible al conquistador.

Kenet: imposible

Exclamo Kenet incapaz de asimilar lo que veía, mil y un posibles explicaciones le recorrieron la mente más la peor parte era el lugar de donde había salido le habían cortado su medio de escape y se acercaba a él. El conquistador se vio forzado a retirarse a un punto sin escape de la mansión, lo habían acorralado era una humillación, no peor era un error no pudo evitarlo cuerpo y mente no trabajan juntos, mientras su cerebro se esforzaba por mantener la calma su cuerpo había comenzado a mostrar, miedo.

Kenet: yo te mate, te vi caer tenias espuma roja en la boca

Necesitaba tiempo para planear; Arrow se acercaba con sus tropas rodeando al traidor y sus escoltas

Arrow: así fue señor, comí su veneno y escuche su música pero olvido algo mi buen señor…

El conquistador se mostraba más nervioso a cada momento constantemente mirando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana rota casi anochecía quedaban pocos minutos de luz solo necesitaba ganar algunos minutos.

Kenet: y que detalle es ese

Arrow: sencillo no me gusta lo dulce

Le respondió el Pegaso Zamiriano con resentimiento en su vos; las otras dos yeguas se movían alrededor mirando al conquistador como gatos al asecho de un ratón pero él no era un ratón, Kenet era un basilisco tenia hielo negro en los ojos aun así tenía miedo, busco su encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo sin ´poder evitar temblar levemente por los nervios.

Moonriver: miedo Casanova

Otra yegua había llegado pero esta se presento sola, momentos después un guardia salió del túnel de donde Arrow había emergido

Guardia: encontramos 3 potrillas y dos bebes los estamos sacado señor

Kenet: Moonriver al final te has decidido a venir mi mansión, aunque lamento que sea en tan incomodas circunstancias, veras justo ahora íbamos a comenzar a discutir los términos de mi rendición-

De un momento a otro Kenet había recuperado su tono elegante, tranquilo y falsamente confiable, el conquistador había retomado el control de sí mismo

Kenet: además seria una descortesía de mi parte con mi dulce pesadilla aquí

Les decía rodeando a Rarity con su casco, los Zamirianos se miraron los unos a los otros desconfiadamente, aunque Vicrab lo disimulaba muy bien pero era evidente para el conquistador que todos sus captores se habían confundido.

Kenet: no se sorprendan mis buenos invitados reconozco cuando me han superado, evidentemente estoy rodeado y sin escapatoria entonces discutamos

Tanto Zamirianos como equestrianos incluidas las bandoleras se mostraron sorprendidos, esperaban que el conquistador diera mucha más pelea era imposible no pensar en una traición.

Vicrab Eyegold; me parece que no estás en posición de negociar traidor (hablo con rabia Vicrab dejando caer su pantomima de frialdad)

Kenet: siempre se puede negociar exijo el perdón real y admitía por mis actos

Vicrab Eyegold: AMISTIA… JAMAS mataste a mi hermano, mataste a muchos TE PUDRIRAS EN UNA CARSEL EL RESTO DE TU VIDA TANDRAS SUERTE SI TE DEJAN VER LA LUZ DEL SOL DE NUEVO (Vicrab había estallada en ira al oír las exigencias del traidor)

Kenet: jajaja valla así que el capitán no era el único sentimental, no la culpo yo tengo una hermana y si alguien la envenenara en una cena… bueno quizás también me ponga igual que usted (la burla se percibía en cada palabra)

Vicrab Eyegold: VOY A MATARLO-

Tuvo que ser retenida por Arrow y Ring para que no se lanzara contra la guardia que aun protegía al conquistador.

Kenet: les conviene tenerme como aliado soy metódico, inteligente, despiadado… y según me han dicho buen amante (el conquistador seguía burlándose con aquel tono altanero y arrogante.)

Arrow: olvídalo serpiente ya escogiste tu bando te pudrirás en prisión (le dijo Arrow aun sosteniendo a la capitana Eyegold)

Kenet: hooo pero Arrow mi buen amigo se me ha olvidado mencionar mi mejor cualidad

Los sentidos de moon Vampire se pusieron en alerta máxima cuando escucho aquellas palabras

Moon Vampire: ATRAPENLO

Grito la pony vampiro previendo loe que vendría. Un resplandor inundo la mansión segando a todos cuando el resplandor se disipo los Zamirianos miraron con impresión a un joven trillo de colores oscuros y melena entre blanco y negro.

El conquistador les sonrió a todos con el hielo negro de sus ojos brillando de orgullo

Kenet: yo no le dejo nada a la suerte

Les dijo antes de que potrillo los volviera a envolver con su magia para desaparecer en un segundo resplandor


	15. Capitulo 15: el señor de las pesadillas

Capitulo 15: el señor de las pesadillas aparece

En Ponyville Kenet Terland aparecieron justo en la plaza central rodeados de sus escoltas. Con los últimos rayos del sol deslizándose por las derruidas y ennegrecidas ruinas del poblado rodeados por centenares de pesadillas, aunque el conquistador no se mostraba impresionado por el espectáculo de hecho estaba sinceramente disgustado.

Kenet: tantos años tratando de criarte, sabía que no aprenderías de estrategia o literatura pero al menos pensé que te había enseñado puntualidad- apunto el conquistador encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Potro: lamento la tardanza maestro (respondió sumiso el potrillo.)

Kenet: no importa donde esta Bicorn lo necesito ahora

Bicorn: justo aquí conquistador

Respondió el mismísimo Bicorn saliendo de entre el ejército de pesadillas, el terror de cloudsdale se mostraba orgulloso a pesar del fracaso que había tenido al intentar matar Celestia, disfrutaba la victoriosa caída de canterlot.

Bicorn: el señor de las pesadillas viene par acá espero que todo esté listo

Los preparativos correspondientes para el ritual se hicieron las jemas tenían que ser colocadas en un orden especifico y con suma presión aunque faltaba una. Todo serbia perfectamente para el propósito que los ocupaba aquella tarde que poco faltaba para convertirse en noche, Kenet no había parado de fumar desde su llegada siempre acompañado en todo momento de su dulce pesadilla se veía un tanto desalineado, se quito el saco de vestir y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa para trabajar con total libertad.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado la noche se había apoderado de la ciudad, una luz luminosa se apreciaba a la distancia, venía a gran velocidad deslazándose como un flecha a través del cielo nocturno. Bicorn estaba justo en el centro de todo como su socio se lo indico.

Kent: es todo rey rojo, solo párate ahí y el señor de las pesadillas se materializara y asegurara nuestra victoria, tu magia y fortaleza impulsara las gemas eres su heraldo demuestra que mereces ese puesto- le había dicho para posicionarlo en el lugar indicado solo una parte era verdad.

La luz del cielo estaba cada vez más cerca, trazando una línea dorada justo a su posición.

"Ahora Bicorn" indico el conquistador escupiendo el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca. El bicornio comenzó a usar su magia oscura, las jemas se activaron y comenzaron a levitar girando sobre su propio eje, como le había prevenido el conquistador lo que no le dijo fue lo que siguió. Líneas negras se trazaron desde las joyas y recorrieron la tierra hasta llegar al heraldo paralizándolo y forzándolo a continuar usando su magia.

Bicorn: Kenet ¿Qué está pasando que es esto?

Un grito tanto iracundo como dolorido se escucho. Por su parte el conquistador sonreía calmadamente disfrutando el espectáculo

Kenet: Bicorn el heraldo de LON , terror de cloudsdale, el terrorista y criminal de guerra más buscado, has sido un buen sirviente, un rey pero los reyes al igual que los peones deben volver a su caja, esta es tu recompensa Bicorn serás el receptáculo de tu adorado señor de las pesadillas te felicito (finalizó con un sonora carcajada)

Bicorn: tra...trai... TRAIDOR

Rugió con furia segundos antes de recibir a su señor. Por breves instantes la noche pareció convertirse en el día cuando volvió a oscurecer, las gemas habían caído al suelo permaneciendo inmóviles, por su parte Bicorn había cambiado, sus alas metálicas se habían esfumado para ser remplazadas por alas de plumaje negro un tanto más grandes, en sus ojos aun había furia pero no resplandecía con la misma intensidad de siempre, esta era una furia más profunda más obscura... Kenet miraba tan interesado al gran señor de las pesadillas con decisión se acerco el dispuesto a no mostrar debilidad el lo había escogido a él cómo su lugarteniente pero si de algo podía enorgullecerse lord Kenet Terland era de que siempre tenía las cosas claras.

Kenet: usted debe ser el señor de las pesadillas aquel que oscureció al poderoso reino Zamiriano es un honor estar de su lado.

Pesadilla: tú debes ser el traidor que movió las piezas en las sombras debo admitir que tienes una maestría digna de admiración, no cualquiera es capaz de mover a Bicorn (lo miró curioso, era la misma vos solo un poco más sabia)

Kenet: me alaga mi buen señor pero aun tenemos asuntos por discutir una invasión que poner en marcha…

Pesadilla: y una joya que buscar

Kenet: por supuesto mis agentes buscan por toda Equestria este donde este la encontraremos pero antes me considero entre muchas otras cosas un pony de negocios Equestria esta de rodillas y usted en un cuerpo físico, ese fue el trato ahora me gustaría mi pago

El señor de las pesadillas miro al potro que tenía en frente sabiendo que lo necesitaba

Pesadilla: de acuerdo tendrás lo que pediste

La magia negra envolvió a Kenet cambiando su forma física, el poni de tierra creció hasta alcanzar la altura del mismo Bicorn, su pelaje grisáceo cambio a uno negro como el carbón alas la brotaron de la espalda y un cuerno emergió de su cráneo.

La sensación era incomparable sentía el poder de la magia negra fluirle por las venas movió las alas negras unas cuantas veces y por primera vez en barios años los pulmones habían dejado de doler, una sonrisa marcaba el rostro del conquistador una sonrisa que pocas veces se daba el lujo de mostrar aunque Rarity ya la conocía.

El señor de las pesadillas se acerco a su socio con una sonrisa calmada casi similar a la de Kenet palmeo la cara del conquistador con cariño fingido pero en sus ojos solo había oscuridad

Pesadilla: listo tienes lo que prometido ahora no me falles…mañana partimos rumbo a Zamira quiero visitar Rabensburg lo antes posible (le decía el señor oscuro con un casco sobre el hombro de su nuevo colega) esta noche descansa, ve con una linda yegua y disfruta de tu nuevo cuerpo te lo has ganado después de todo eres mi casco derecho

_Solo hasta que sea útil después querrá meterme a la misma caja a la que metió al rey rojo. Pero yo soy una pieza, yo soy un ajedrecista _pensaba Kenet entusiasmado por el nuevo juego de traiciones al que acababa de entrar

Kenet: por supuesto mi señor puede confiar en mí

Le respondió sin desviarle la mirada ni por un segundo.

El conquistador y el señor de las pesadillas no cruzaron mas palabras y los dos se hospedaron en distintos lugares resguardados por el ejercito de pesadillas escogió la alcaldía como el conquistador había predicho, el por su parte paso la noche en un lugar un tanto más humilde pero no falto de elegancia, aquella noche la butaque carrusel albergo al conquistador de Equestria.

. . .

La situación era urgente, con el regreso corpóreo del señor de las pesadillas era preciso escapar y dar aviso a Rabensburg del ataque venidero a sus tierras; mas estaban lejos y con tantos refugiados parecía imposible la tarea, así que se empezó a pensar en demasiadas ideas y teorías, mas al ser imprácticas muchas no vieron luz, o fueron descartadas. La tarde caería pronto y con ella comenzaría el tiempo atrás, agotándose rápidamente. Viajar en las cavernas o en los lindes no era opción, pues tardarían demasiado, incluso podrían ser rodeados o capturados, sin mencionar el ser convertidos en pesadillas. En una habitación cerca del mirador Derpy y Ring contemplaban el paisaje del bosque everfree, mas esa reunión no era solo de relajarse para romper la presión; la Zamiriana deseaba saber la opinión de su amiga y compañera de viaje, el simple hecho de alejarse de los demás denotaba que su preocupación era demasiada y solo confiaría en alguien de su plena confianza.

Ring: Kenet atacara ahora que sabe donde estamos, no querrá dejar pendientes; y somos un blanco fácil, talvez demasiado fácil considerando la gran cantidad de heridos.

Derpy: vendrá por Celestia el mismo, seguro que al amanecer lo tendremos aquí

Ring: tienes razón, más ¿como desaparecer?

Derpy: solo un hechizo de transportación podría sacarnos, mas no se si algún unicornio o las princesas sepan uno, de otra manera no hay salida.

Ring: escuche que Twilight Sparkle sabe uno, mas que tan poderoso es desconozco.

Derpy: he visto que solo puede transportar a siete máximos, diez agotaría su magia.

Ring: encontrar la manera de que pueda amplificar el efecto es la única solución; sin eso estamos rodeados.

Derpy: la princesa Celestia debe de saberlo.

Moonriver atendía heridos y contabilizaba a los presentes; tras repasar la lista noto la ausencia de dos, repasando la lista varias veces lo confirmo, lo que le preocupaba no era que faltaran, sino quienes faltaban. Con toda prisa fue con Bladestorm que parresia poco sorprendido, mas deseaba saber el nombre de los faltantes, por mera cuestión era importante saberlo serio cual el mismo esperaba escucharlos.

Moonriver: **Blue Brush y Fleetfoot, son las que faltan, una se supone que venia con los heridos de cloudsdale; la otra de los rezagados de la ciudad. Después de su desaparición fue cuando Kenet tendió la trampa, sospecho que una de ellas dio la posición y la otra ni siquiera llego con nosotros; otro hecho que me preocupa mas es la confianza del malnacido traidor.**

**Bladestorm: estamos estancados, mas como sabes la que esta a cargo es la capitana Vicrab Eyegold, no yo. Dime porque me dices a mí esa información**

**Moonriver. Ella es muy temperamental, debajo de su capa de seriedad.**

**Bladestorm: gracias por el voto de confianza, pero es urgente una reunión, y la habrá en unos instantes.**

**La reunión comenzó en pleno desorden y pánico, ni los intentos de Celestia y Eyegold lograban tranquilizar a la audiencia; el ambiente estaba cargado de frustraciones, enojos, e indignación. Las pérdida eran demasiadas como para acallar voces renegadas, más una Pegaso gris entro; nadie la esperaba, pensándola como un mero capricho de las embajadoras, no le daban mas importancia; ciertamente los extranjeros la apreciaban demasiado y no podían negarlos, mas aun así no confiaban en ella, menos por considerar que otros estaban mejor capacitados. Solo Celestia y Sparkle apreciaban el servicio que ella había ofrendado, su presencia era importante pues era la diplomática oficial de Equestria y aunque fue invitada, se encargaron de que no se enterara.**

**El silencio se hiso sepulcral, esperaban que fuera una intromisión que la descatalogaría del puesto, por parte de unos; una gran incursión por partes de otros. Derpy se levanto y dijo con clara voz, levitando a media sala.**

**Derpy: se que muchos me consideran torpe y tonta, pero no es así; descubrí la manera de salir de este estancamiento y evitar caer prematuramente. Muchos dudan de mi planificación o simplemente de mi capacidad, cierto no soy la más ágil Pegaso; pero se pensar, y descubrí que solo ha una manera de salir de aquí. Un hechizo de transportación general.**

**Las risas de varios equestrianos se hicieron oír, acompañadas de rumores y retractaciones en voz baja, mas una voz Zamiriana se hiso escuchar; Arrow se levanto violentamente ante la reacción de los compatriotas de la pobre Pegaso, que se quedaron boquiabiertos al verle postrarse a su lado.**

**Arrow: ella tiene razón, ningún camino nos lleva más que a un enfrentamiento directo en campo desventajoso, solo transportarnos a la frontera o la ciudad más cercana en Ravenia, prosigue embajadora real.**

**Derpy sonriendo con gratitud mira a los presentes con más determinación que nunca, mira a Celestia y a Twilight respirando antes de hablar.**

**Derpy: Twilight Sparkle conoce un hechizo, mas necesitara un medio de amplificarlo.**

**Twilight: es cierto, pero no puedo hacer que más de siete.**

**Celestia: será necesario hallar la forma lo más pronto posible**

**Derpy: si se logra, podremos llegar a la ciudad más cercana de Ravenia, y así poder poner un cerco defensivo.**

**Celestia: que así sea, es la única oportunidad que tenemos hay que trabajar en el hechizo amplificador; embajadora gracias por la respuesta **

**Aun no era tiempo de halagos, Celestia y Sparkle trabajaban en ayuda de otros unicornios a contratiempo, mientras se preparaban para el salto mágico, los Zamirianos continuaban en guardia constante nada debía salir mal; menos ahora en su punto crucial de su propia sobrevivencia.**

**Con el amanecer a pocos minutos la fuerza de pesadillas se empezaba a mover, mas un grupo reducido se movía hacia everfree al mando de Kenet, con el claro objetivo de rendir el bastión rebelde; en su mente aun estaba fresca la derrota y fracaso de su plan en la mansión Terland y deseaba lavar su honor; mas ahora con el poder de alicornio oscuro, se sentía seguro, fue solo sin su amada pesadilla creyendo que seria mas fácil que la ciudad de canterlot, miro como la noche se retiraba sorbiendo el aire sediento de victoria y gloria.**

**Mientras el castillo de las dos hermanas se había reunido para hacer el salto todos los ponys, el hechizo era prioritario que funcionara, desde las murallas habían informado del avance del líder traidor. Twilight Sparkle en el centro rodeada de todos empezaba a concentrar se cuando White Mirror el rey blanco apareció con una tropa de simuladores rodeándolos, al punto de la desesperación al margen de cualquier designio el recién llegado no parresia atacar. Abriéndose pasó entre los presentes que no entendía la confusa escena, llegando ante Celestia y luna ofreciendo una caravana.**

**Una sorpresa mas se ofrecía a los de por si ya extrañados presentes, pues la barrera mágica estaba fortalecida, a tal grado que era como el hierro; no sabían si eran enemigos o aliados, aquel misterio se desvelo con una sola frase dicha con tal naturalidad que fue sorprendente el efecto en cada uno de ellos.**

**White Mirror: princesa Celestia, princesa luna; vengo como aliado, no enemigo. La princesa Cadensa esta sumida en un sueño profundo más esta bien cuidada, victima de Little Moon; jamás aprobé tal cobardía, por lo cual estoy aquí para detener al señor de las pesadillas y su gente. Kenet se acerca para terminar lo que comenzó, mis simuladores les cubriremos la espalda, los alcanzaremos para reforzar la defensiva.**

**Celestia solo asistió con la cabeza, apresurando a su alumna y demás unicornios, que inmediatamente concentraron energía, rodeando a Sparkle que se levanto unos metros del suelos brillando sus ojos; cada pony presente, menos el mestizo y sus simuladores, tras un destello solo quedan ellos, mas ala distancia solo se veía el campo mágico sin tener cambios. Para la llegada de Kenet el lugar esta tan vacío, que no había rastro de campamento o de alguno de sus habitantes, con la frustración se vio obligado a reincorporarse con las fuerzas en movimiento.**


	16. Capitulo 16: la rivera del Zeldann

**Capitulo 16: la rivera del Zeldann**

**En las afueras de Zeldann un campamento apareció de la nada, en medio de el una unicornio agotada intenta ponerse en pie, cayendo al piso sin poder sostener su peso; su rostro denotaba cansancio extremo, pues uso todas sus energías y magia de los unicornios para poder transportar a cada sobreviviente de Equestria, mas allá de sus fronteras. Twilight Sparkle mira a su alrededor satisfecha, segura de que lo había logrado perdió el conocimiento, siendo atendida lo mejor posible pues todo los unicornios estaban igual de cansados; fue llevada al hospital de la ciudad fronteriza para una mejor atención, junto a los demás heridos y lesionados: los demás fueron colocados en albergues temporales para poder distribuir a los numerosos sobrevivientes.**

**Por su parte Celestia fue llevada a la alcaldía junto con los miembros de la guardia real sobreviviente, Moon Vampire, y Brave heart; los pocos guardias lunares, Akua Magicent, y black Hammer cuidaban de la princesa luna que atendía la organización de los refugios; por su parte Arrow y ring se quedaron a cargo mientras la capitana Eyegold reportaba la situación en el palacio de Rabensburg, dando parte de lo ocurrido a su princesa.**

**Derpy y Bladestorm aseguraban el perímetro del rio y el Heliopuerto, asegurándose de poner una defensa bien instaurada, o por lo menos resistente; los mejores guerreros de puerto negro y puerto Cuerno estarían a cargo de ese frente, portando armaduras de un azul mas oscuro que el resto de los Zamirianos. Sabían que estaba aun lejos de terminar y si no hacían algo para detener a Kenet y a su amo no habría futuro.**

**Mientras todos estaban ocupados en las márgenes del rio, de un hueco en el piso emerge una Unicornio agotada y cansada, cuya única esperanza es llegar al otro lado del rio, su mirada estaba fija en el puente; sacando fuerzas de flaquezas Lyra corre lo mas rápido que dan sus pies, hasta que Braeburm aparece acompañado de tres pesadillas mas, sonriendo siniestramente frenándose inmediatamente. Preparada para dar lucha la yegua se pone en posición defensiva, el miedo era evidente, sabio que solo tenia una oportunidad y seguro la aprovecharía.**

**Braeburm: ¿que nos trae el viento? Seguro es un topo, pues solo los topos salen de la tierra; y como a las plagas hay que eliminarlas.**

**Lyra: hazte aun lado, que deseo pasar.**

**Braeburm: el topo hablo, eso es nuevo.**

**Rouse: no es un topo es una especie de perro diamante, uno muy feo.**

**Lilly Valey: seguro una peste, sea topo o perro.**

**Daisy: es una sucia creatura de la tierra ¡diag!**

**Lyra: HAGANSE AUN LADO, PESADILLAS DEL TARTARO**

**Braeburm: que malos modales tiene, es mejor educar a esta peste.**

**Lyra intenta atacar con su magia mas el cansancio la limita logrando mas que una chispa, mas cuando estaba perdida una flecha mágica desvanece a la pesadilla Daisy, Lilly Valey ataca el punto de salida de la magia cayendo igual que su compañera; el potro al ver la escena sale huyendo mas Rouse intenta huir; pero una unicornio de armadura roja la detiene, siendo acorralada por otros cinco mas que portan una armadura igual. Para sorpresa de Lyra la que acompaña ala líder del grupo es Bonbon, que la abraza instintivamente ayudándola a levantarse; la pesadilla es doblegada y destruida por los miembros de la compañía recién llegada.**

**Lyra: Que bien que estés bien, me alegra verte.**

**Bonbon: igual a mi**

**Lyra: con armadura...**

**Bonbon: te explicare luego, ve al puente, necesitas descansar y comer**

**FreeLancer se acerca mirando a la rescatada, la Unicornio se interpone entre las amigas, con un aire de solemnidad y seriedad, observa el puente.**

**FreeLancer: basta de escenas románticas, adelante ve a tu puente y nosotros a lo nuestro, Sweet Drop hay que peinar la zona, en movimiento.**

**Sin más conversación Lyra se queda intrigada por las palabras que acababa de oír, apresurándose a cruzar, confundida de que su amiga y compañera no la acompañe; sus dudas serian respondidas en otro instante, pues sus fuerzas mermadas solo le permitieron cruzar al otro lado.**

**Al despertar lo primero que ve es a luna que le sonríe, ella le corresponde pensando que el extraño momento que vivió fue solo un sueño causado por su cansancio. Una vez con fuerzas va a buscar a Bonbon, encontrándose solo con la noticia de que no esta entre los rescatados; solo lo que considera un sueño es su esperanza de que este viva. Aferrándose a que fuera real mira la ciudad donde estaba.**

**En un pequeño puesto improvisado Bonbon lamentaba el tener que mentirle a su mejor amiga, se repetía que era por su bien, mas en su corazón temía la reacción de ella al contarle la realidad de lo que ocurría.**

**. . .**

**Kenet Terland y el señor de las pesadillas marchaban con seguridad, saboreando la victoria próxima; mas las expectativas eran desiguales, sabía que por la posición no podía entrar directamente a Rabensburg; tendría que tomar Zeldann y el heliopuerto, Fleetfoot portando alas negras estaría a cargo de tomar el puente, la construcción por muy rustica que fuera estaba protegido por dos torres simuladas a pocos metro y una fuente mágica que creaba un campo anti pesadillas, edificadas después de la derrota del Señor de las pesadillas mil años atrás. La edificación en si misma parresia cosa sencilla, mas nada estaba a la suerte, utilizaría lo que fuera necesario para romper lo único que los separaba de su próxima conquista.**

**La pegasos traidora y un grupo de shadowbolts, como se había renombrado se acercaron sigilosamente, llegando a los lindes, desde lejos podía ver ambas torres en forma de robustos robles, ubicando a los defensores que estaban bien camuflageada y armados. La ofensiva comenzaba cayendo de sorpresa sobre las torres, mas la fuente del campo aun estaba activa, un Pegaso que no era pesadilla pasa burlando u noqueando a los dos guardias llegando a la fuente de poder, destrozándola al dejarla impactar contra el suelo. Neutralizado la marcha parecía segura, mas Zeldann no era el siguiente blanco; tenían que destruir los dirigibles de guerra o tomarlos para si mismos, partiendo hacia el helipuerto un grupo con Rarity a la cabeza, acompañada de un grupo nutrido de pesadillas.**

**La noche caía y el helipuerto se mostraba celosamente vigilado nada más y nada menos que dos mil de los mejores soldados Zamirianos, custodiaban las naves de guerra que apoyarían la defensa del reino. El lugar se mostraba imponente y extraño a la ves, a simple vista no era mas que un hoyo en el suelo, pero cuando se veía bien se notaban las complejas estructuras tubulares que se formaba en los bordes de la caverna artificial; elevadores, escaleras y pasarelas interconectaban los distintos niveles, los puertos asemejaban a los marítimos mas en estos reposaban hinchadas naves de tela y aire caliente**

**El ejercito sombrío con dagas negras le arrebataron la vida a tanto guardia o tripulante que tenia la mala fortuna de esta en su camino; el objetivo eran los tanques de helio con los que se llenaban los dirigibles, el polvorín donde estaban guardadas los barriles de pólvora, y la munición de las naves. Los tanques de helio estaba distribuidos en tres niveles y el polvorín hasta debajo de las instalaciones, mas algo parecía estar fuera de lugar; llegar a el fue demasiado fácil, aun siendo pesadillas de las mejores.**

**La respuesta al misterio se dio de inmediato, una yegua de cuero verde agua con lunares mas oscuros miraba a la comandante del ejercito que pretendía tomar el nivel inferior, no parresia intimidada y mucho menos tenerle miedo; contrario a eso, se mostraba con una sonrisa de extrema seguridad, sin retroceder o avanzar espero a que Rarity fuera a ella, mostrando también una sonrisa de superioridad. La Unicornio oscura amenazo a la terrestre con un sable de oscuridad solida, la mirada de la invasora era de coraje y curiosidad a la vez, quería saber el motivo de la templanza de su rival postrada en frente de ella.**

**Rarity: No se por que sonríes así, ante tu inminente final, acompañando a tus compañeros en un sueño de muerte.**

**Zara Akuamarine: si están tan seguras de ello ya me hubieras matado, mas en cambio me miras como un bicho mira a un casco.**

**Rarity: ¿quien eres tu?, que se atreve a atacar a la lugarteniente del conquistador, su mas preciada joya.**

**Zara Akuamarine: tú eres la que atacas no yo. Soy Akuamarine Zara, tu ejecutora y principal enemiga en este momento.**

**Rarity: Ya lo veremos, quien tiene más grande la boca.**

**La comandante pesadilla se dispone a atacar mas siente algo extraño en el aire, deteniéndose a inspeccionar con la mirada su alrededor, lleno de barriles de pólvora y municiones: el lugar olía a seco y caliente, el escaso viento movía las melenas de las dos presentes; ninguna se mueve de su posición, ni retira la mirada de la otra expectantes de la reacción.**

**Zara Akuamarine: Ya te diste cuenta, pero es tarde. Desde el principio los íbamos a dejar entrar, a todos y activar un campo especial el cual destruirá a todas las pesadillas invasoras, se que es ilógico mas te preguntaras el porque.**

**Rarity observa con furia lanzando un ataque que es evitado con facilidad, su contrincante solo se dedica a esquivar mas lances y ataques mágicos con naturalidad mientras sigue hablando**

**Zara Akuamarine: fácil, estos zepelín, el orgullo del reino, con sus potentes armas, no son nada contra las pesadillas, pero si son tomados serian una molestia para la defensa; por eso mismo había que destruirlos, pero no antes de que intentaran tomarlos o hacer lo mismo. Adivinaste, ya los esperábamos y si, tenemos un plan para destruirte.**

**La pesadilla se detiene y por primera vez muestra temor puro, sudando del miedo. Concentra su magia observando las cargas explosivas, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra fingiendo control.**

**Rarity: hare explotar el sitio, y tu morirás, nosotros solo desapareceremos antes de la misma. Su plan fracaso querida, desde el momento que lo plantearon.**

**Zara Akuamarine: Al contrario, fue más perfecto de lo que creímos, y sabrás que solo fuiste su marioneta, y ninguno de ustedes podrá salir de aquí.**

**Zara muestra una gema en una base color amatista dejándola caer al piso, justo ene se momento la atmosfera se hace cada vez mas pesada para la exportadora de la armonía, que intenta acercarse a la gema para destruirla, su adversaria no hace nada ante la escena, mas que mirar satisfecha.**

**Zara Akuamarine: no la podrás ni tocar, tienen esencia del señor de las pesadillas, cuando nos visito hace mil años, la refinamos y la usamos ahora en su contra. Alrededor del heliopuerto están colocadas ocho más de estas, y al poner la pieza central es cuestión de tiempo a que se cree un campo de destrucción de energía oscura, y no se disipara, absolviendo más y más. Solo un no pesadilla puede destruirlas. El no vendrá por ti.**

**Rarity: lo hará y lo lamentaras**

**La furia y el miedo era cada vez mas fuerte, así como la presión a su alrededor. Se sostenía en pie por puro orgullo, ya no podía atacar; su mueca era irreconocible intentando hablar, mas sus labios estaban sellados, empezaba a ver nublado y se sentía débil.**

**Zara Akuamarine: Y yo no moriré, es solo un viaje astral, estoy segura. Adiós pesadillas de poca monta.**

**Rarity se encontraba sola, dejándose caer por el exceso de esfuerzo, mas cuando estaba segura de morir, White Mirror la arrastra dentro de una cueva, justo cuando el polvorín explota, destrozando los niveles inferiores, causando que colapsaran los puertos y almacenes superiores. Todas las aeronaves envueltas en llamas se precipitaron en el hueco en la tierra. Las llamas devoraron rápidamente la tela y la estructura metálica cedió ante las terribles temperaturas. En segundos la gloriosa base aeronaval se había convertido en polvo y cenizas; las pesadillas habían sido exprimidas y destruidas a la par que la destrucción se daba. Solo se veía a lo lejos la onda de la explosión.**

**Al acabar el incidente, rarity se vio de nuevo sola, atrapada con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse viva, deseando que Kenet fuera por ella, perdiendo el conocimiento.**

**. . .**

**Los viajes astrales abren y sierran puertas, mas uno no sabe quien puede entrar si dejas abierta una; ya sea adrede o por error, al final el resultado es que te toparas con alguien, talvez uno no deseado. Kenet rastrea la presencia de Akuamarine localizándola físicamente, ella esta en Zeldann a lado de la comandante Hooves, en un edificio en las afueras de la ciudad sin murallas observando el humo de la explosión; ambas sonríen satisfechas ante el éxito de su operación.**

**Derpy Hooves: bien hecho, pero mañana los tendremos encima.**

**Zara Akuamarine: su plan fue el que funciono, yo solo lo ejecute.**

**Zara ve como su alrededor cambia tornándose oscuro y entre las nubes se sombras emerge un alicornio oscuro, que la mira con un desprecio y un odio sin limites. La yegua no se inmuta pues parece haber esperado el suceso retándolo con la mirada mas fría que jamás había dado en su vida.**

**Kenet: ¿Como te atreviste a lastimarla? Ella es mi más apreciado tesoro.**

**Zara Akuamarine: es una guerra, que mas podía hacer; pero dime vienes por mí, por que la lastime, estando ella muriendo en ese hoyo ¡Cuánto la estimas!. Yo que tu iría a salvarla primero, después me vengaría.**

**Ante la revelación asertiva de la pony, que era anormal ante la posición en la que estaba; el conquistador se detiene intrigado por quien es la que tiene enfrente, quien es aquella que se atreve a ver a la oscuridad sin inmutarse, mas aun que reta al conquistador. Sin formular la pregunta ella le sonríe y responde sombríamente.**

**Zara Akuamarine: ella me protege, y le interesas un poco, por eso te permitió llegar a mí, podrás mostrarme escenas de destrucción y muerte, mas yo también poseo ese don; los terrestres de esta tierra podemos usar limitada magia, solo un don a la vez. Y este es el mío.**

**Kenet: estas muy segura de lo que dices, puedo destruir tu mente y tu cuerpo, si así lo deseo, no me retes de nuevo insignificante creatura.**

**Ella se muestra cada vez mas segura de si misma, mientras ve como su rival se altera, parecía dominar el juego que ella u otra había comenzado, mas se ve interrumpido por la aparición de una extraña silueta que solo mira, sin intervenir. Kenet Terland se da cuenta de ella mirando ala intrusa sin cruzar palabras. Al igual pareciendo que leyeron su mente sus respuesta es respondida.**

**Yegua: Quien soy no importa, lo que importa es que harás si pierdes, mas aun ¿dejaras morir a esa yegua que te ama?. Ella tiene razón, viniste por venganza, cuando aun esta viva, no por mucho créeme. Después cuando ataques búscala físicamente, ya sabes donde esta. Y en el camino talvez puedas salir ganando.**

**Consiente de que ambas tienen razón se postra sereno y su mirada se ve mas oscura que antes, el odio y el orgullo mezclado salen de sus ojos a modo de humo. Levita y mira a ambas que no se inmutan.**

**Kenet: Volveré por ella, la vere en el campo de combate y juro que deseara nunca haber nacido.**

**Al desaparecer el alicornio la visión se va con el, solo queda Derpy que mira preocupada a su compañera, mas esta la tranquiliza con una sonrisa.**

**Zara Akuamarine: no se preocupe, solo gane medio día de tiempo.**

**Derpy: tiempo suficiente para estar listos. Gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Por su parte Kenet llega a las ruinas del Heliopuerto ordenando inmediatamente buscar las gemas, los Shadowbolts las rastrean durante varias horas, incluso parte de la mañana, hasta que da con ellas. Las mismas de colores diferentes tienen bases mágicas las cuales les dan solides, similares alas del ritual que dio cuerpo al señor de las pesadillas. Tras analizarlas brevemente rompe la base de una, haciéndose polvo la gema, repitiendo la operación en cada una. Seguro de que no hay peligro desciende y con ayuda de sus pesadillas se habré paso hasta llegar a la cámara inferior, destruyendo la novena; buscando a su pesadilla con la mirada, después la rastrea encontrándola inconsciente, el se agacha para levantarla mirándola con ternura retirándose, mientras su mente planea como hacer pagar a la terrestre que lo reto y daño a su amada pesadilla.**

**. . .**

**Dos días atrás en Zeldann**

**Vicrab regresaba de la capital mostrándose preocupada, Ring u Arrow habían llamado a una reunión de última hora capitanes y quienes habían ayudado activamente en la guerra en Equestria; Twilight aun estaba en recuperación, teniendo a Applejack como representante de la armonía, además de Derpy Hooves, la misma Celestia; Moon Vampire y Brave heart, en compañía de black Hammer y Akua Magicent estaban presentes. Fuyumi Haruka estaba en posición de emisaria de Zamira, junto a blue Brow que seguía estudiando la nueva cultura a sus ojos. La asamblea se realizaría media hora después del arribo de la capitana imperial, llevándose a cabo en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. La seguridad era tal, que superaba a cualquiera en siglos; no era para menos, lo que se iba a decir era sin duda penoso y desafortunado.**

**Vicrab: No hay forma de vencerlo, solo postergar el final. Mas no daremos fácil nuestras vidas, las obtendrá a un alto precio; mas aun así estamos reunidos para saber si alguien de los presentes sabe alguna, manera de vencerlo.**

**Celestia: como representante de toda Equestria asumo la responsabilidad del fracaso de la lucha contra el, pues no hicimos nada para evitarlo. Tuvimos las oportunidades suficientes y no sospechamos lo que ocurría en nuestras narices.**

**Applejack: no fue su culpa princesa, ahora mejor veamos como los detenemos, a ese espectro y al traidor.**

**Brave heart: debe existir una forma, debemos hallarla.**

**Black Hammer: un arma legendaria, algo que podamos usar.**

**Moon Vampire: ¿pero que arma?**

**Akua Magicent: las gemas le dieron poder, seguro otras se la quitan.**

**Mafuyu Haruka: gemas no, si tuviéramos algo de el, podríamos debilitarlo.**

**Ring: Es apremiante encontrar un método realmente útil, no mitos de algo que nos puede llevar años.**

**Brave heart: ¿Entonces que propones? Revélanos que sabes.**

**Icestar: no peleen inútilmente, lo que despertó mi hermano es peligroso, lo sabemos todos; pero no es motivo para no ponernos de acuerdo.**

**Moon Vampire: pero si para perder el tiempo en reuniones tontas.**

**Fuyumi Haruka: no es tonta, que no entiendas lo que ocurre no te excluye del problema.**

**Applejack: por mis corrales, todos perdimos algo por esa guerra, ¿no podríamos unirnos por un instante?.**

**Arrow: como portadoras de la armonía por traición, lesiones o ser pesadillas.**

**Applejack: no te atrevas a insultar a mis amigas, Rarity solo esta perdida, pero la regresaremos al buen camino.**

**Vicrab: o morirá peleando por su amo, perdona mi sinceridad; una vez pesadilla no hay retorno.**

**Celestia: seguro encontraremos la forma de regresarla.**

**La discusión se centro en auto culpas y reproches por cerca de quince minutos, siendo claro que no llegaban a ningún lado; hasta que una alforja fue aventada al centro de la mesa, aquel que la lanzó era el veterano de guerra Bladestorm, mirando ala única que no había tomado palabra en la discusión que simulaba ser un concilio. El Pegaso gris con armadura Zamiriana solo se había dedicado a oír y no opinar, hasta que estuviera lo que buscaba para revelar el motivo de su silencio. El objeto tenia la Citie Mark de Twilight Sparkle, siendo la causa del silencio actual; el Zamiriano dio un paso adelante dejando el umbral de la puerta, se veía indignado y claramente molesto.**

**Bladestorm: El enemigo esta cerca de la frontera y ustedes discuten como niños sin juguetes y asuntos de manos bacías; no dejare que me interrumpan, pues ya estuvieron vociferándose, culpándose o lamentándose, todos morimos, todos perdemos seres queridos y discutir no los revivirá. En esa alforja esta la ultima gema del señor de las pesadillas, dejada del cuello de una tal Trixie; olvidaron todos, ese hecho, inmersos en los asuntos de la guerra, un hecho simple como quitarse una prenda. Pero aquí es importante y la llave de la victoria; el plan mas arriesgado de todos, mas requerimos tiempo para ejecutarlo, hacer que vengan aquí, que vengan a nosotros. Aquí solo una tiene la respuesta, mas fue prudente de esperar a que estuviera todo lo necesario.**

**Derpy se levanta y mira a todos los presentes, sonriendo tímidamente; mas la presencia del veterano le dio seguridad y se decidió a hablar.**

**Derpy: entreguemos el Heliopuerto.**

**Arrow: ¿Qué cosas dices?**

**Derpy: hagamos que crean que es un punto clave y usar las gemas legendarias de Yamira para destruir a sus pesadillas más poderosas. Si los dirigibles de guerra son capturados tentaremos más problemas para defendernos. Destruirlos nosotros es prioridad y llevarnos de paso a sus mejores tropas.**

**Applejack: seguro ira Rarity, ¿no hay otra opción?**

**Derpy: mejor para nosotros así en si ira nos atacara, y les aseguro que no la dejara morir.**

**Ring: coincido con ella, podríamos tener una oportunidad si lo alejamos del castillo; y así poder tenderle una trampa.**

**Derpy: es correcto, ya tengo ala perfecta señuelo, incluso podremos ganar medio día para preparar todo, en dos días estará aquí no en uno, se los aseguro.**

**Bladestorm: solo es la primera parte del plan, la siguiente por seguridad aquí no será mencionada. Si ustedes acceden la pondremos en marcha y amo y sirviente caerán.**

**Una ovación general lleno el salón, que celebraba el plan, mas una mirada esta incomoda y triste; Applejack preocupada por su amiga solo se resigna y sale sin que nadie la note, regresando con las demás guardando el secreto de lo oído, y en su mente un deseo.**

**Applejack: Rarity no mueras, aun te queremos de vuelta.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Fluttershy y la cena roja

**Capitulo 17: Fluttershy y la cena roja**

**La ciudad de Zeldann carecía de muros de piedra, mas al ser el centro mágico de Rabensburg, estaba constituido de cuatro torres mágicas , capaz de generar un campo de protección, cada una. Sus calles estrechas impedían un avance rápido, sus techos eran atalayas independientes donde se podían esconder arqueros. Las amplias plazas con sus fuentes eran perfectas para emboscadas; la ciudad estaba hecha a modo de ser una trampa para cualquier enemigo volador o terrestre, incluso se rumoraba que dragones habían muerto entre sus calles. **

**Su leyenda seria puesta a prueba, habían provocado al conquistador y eran ahora el objeto de deseo y venganza de Kenet Terland. Aquel plan pronto se revelaría y el momento definitivo daría comenzó, no habría nada después de esta batalla; eran la única esperanza para detener al señor de las pesadillas y su nuevo heraldo. Si perdían Ravenia caería y todo el valle junto con el. En ambos bandos se sabía que era el enfrentamiento clave, y no lo desperdiciarían; la gloria era algo que no importaba, peleaban por sobrevivir, y por lograr ver un día mas, ninguno tendría refuerzos; solo uno saldría victorioso y el amanecer seria el momento crucial.**

**El sol salía iluminando ambos ejércitos, Rarity completamente restablecida miraba con rabia al frente, Kenet y el señor de las pesadillas lideraban las tropas; al carecer de murallas tenían planeado tomarla fácilmente. No hubo palabras de aliento, solo la frase seca de ¡ataquen! Y un súbito grito de combate rompía la paz del momento. Las primeras flechas chocaron contra la barrera mágica, revotando sin sentido. La respuesta fue recibida, mas el amo de aquellas creaturas protegió a su gente, necesitaba a cada uno, después del desastre en el heliopuerto. Ubicando las cuatro torres con la vista se elevo junto a Kenet, descargando un rayo con sus dos cuernos logrando hacerla colapsar a una de ellas, por su parte impacta otra; mas aun así la barrera persiste, descubriendo solo las orillas de la ciudad. Con el trecho abierto las pesadillas de tierra, unicornios y terrestres avanzan esperando encontrar camino fácil, sin saber que les esperaba.**

**Lord Pesadilla: destruye esas torres; estaré en la fortaleza flotante, no me decepciones.**

**Kenet: Si señor, así lo hare.**

**Por su parte la ciudad había dividido en sectores de defensa, siendo el centro protegido por Ring y Arrow Goldtwin; Celestia defendía el centro, acompañada de su protectoras; Icestar, Black Hammer y Akua Magicent, protegían los refugios al este; Derpy era la encargada del frente principal, acompañada de Bladestorm, y Zara Akuamarine estaba en la misma azotea esperando a su enemigo obtenido recientemente. Cada quien en su posición, se dispusieron a dar lo mejor de si mismos.**

**La caída de las dos primeras torres no medro a los defensores, que recibieron con flechas especiales a las pesadillas que se vieron sorprendidas, mas era el primer ataque, no se confiarían; para cuando las pesadillas voladoras entraron en combate la situación se equiparo, siendo parejo el combate. Por su parte los traidores de la guardia lunar buscaban destruir las torres restantes, encontrándose a los extraños soldados de armadura roja iniciando singular combate.**

**. . .**

**En el centro de refugiados luna cuidaba de los heridos y los niños, cuando escucho el primer impacto que derruyo las dos primeras torres, pese a sentirse aun mal por su falta de magia se dispuso a hacer guardia, cuando entra Zara Akuamarine que la mira decidida, tras un momento de silencio, acompañado del sonido del combate en las afueras se inicio una platica crucial.**

**Zara Akuamarine: es difícil ser princesa sin cuerno, Yamira lo tiene y esta sin magia, aun así ella orquesta esta batalla, o parte de la misma; usted podría hacer algo si así lo deseara, no soy quien para sermonearla, pues solo soy una terrestre, pero me pidieron que entregara este sobre a usted. Dependerá si desea abrirlo o no que sobrevivamos la mayoría.**

**Luna. ¿Yo que puedo hacer?**

**Zara Akuamarine: yo que se , todo esta escrito ahí. Me retiro, debo esperarlo; lo hice enojar.**

**A solas se queda contemplando el sobre, meditando sus capacidades; mientras recuerda las terribles palabras de Moon Vampire en el castillo de las dos hermanas, además del comentario de la emisaria. Tratando de entender que ocurría, sopesando lo que paso y lo que aun era rescatable; se decidió a abrir el sobre, llevándose una terrible sorpresa, mas decidió seguir con lo que decía el mismo. Se levanto saliendo del refugio, uniéndose al frente junto con otros pegasos que se sorprendieron y a su vez animaron al ver a la yegua de la noche dispuesta a pelear con ellos.**

**Luna: los detendremos, ninguno pasara**

**Pegaso: como ordene princesa luna.**

**Luna: solo soy luna, perdí mi derecho de ser princesa al dejarlos solos; ahora peleare con ustedes como luna, no por ser llamada princesa, si no porque son los mejores ponys que existen y los quiero a todos.**

**Pegaso: si capitana luna.**

**Luna: a pelear por Equestria.**

**El frente se había abierto con Fleetfoot al la vanguardia, cargando con todo lo que tenían en su camino; hasta que se topa con la capitana imperial Vicrab Eyegold, que le obstruye el paso con una tropa de pegasos, entre ellos Derpy Hooves recién ascendida a capitana. El Pegaso traidor se ríe ante las rivales que tiene enfrente; mas su risa se desvanece cuando sale ****Spitfire**** de entre las tropas, mirando a su excompañera con tristeza.**

**Spitfire: No puedo creer lo que veo, se que no te gusta perder; pero venderte por un ala falsa es demasiado, hasta para ti.**

**Fleetfoot: no sabes que es perder un ala, estar varada en tierra para siempre; lejos de donde pertenecemos, el aire.**

**Spitfire: Se que es perder algo preciado, Soarin murió por nosotros, por protegernos. Y así le pagas.**

**Fleetfoot: yo no pedí que se sacrificara, pobre tonto.**

**Sin mas palabras de por medio, ambas pegasos se enfrascan en un combate singular mientras Eyegold se una a la contienda enfrentando a mas pesadillas, dando grandes bajas al enemigo cuantioso; mientras que Derpy logra que los arqueros den a sus propios compañeros, evitando los ataques a su alrededor. Las fuerzas de las tres pegasos se ven sumergidas cubriendo el paso a la torre este del campo de magia, obligando a duplicar fuerzas en ese sector a la comandante pesadilla. Los unicornios oscuros en tierra se ven desesperados; momento que es aprovechado por las fuerzas Zamirianas de Puerto Negro, frenándolos de golpe.**

**Dustrace, un unicornio-zorro es el encargado de ese ataque inesperado; llegando hasta donde la capitana imperial esta peleando en el aire, enfrentándose a algunos guardias lunares, despejando los cielos para su comandante.**

**Capitana Eyegold: gracias y es un gusto verte aquí (dice sin dejar de pelear con el enemigo) pensé que te quedarías en tu madriguera.**

**Dustrace: ¿Y perderme esta fiesta?; olvídalo, no te dejare divertirte sola.**

**Derpy: no esta sola, venimos muchos a esta fiesta (esquivando amas arqueros que fulminan a dos guardias lunares traidores) ¡dos mas!**

**Dustrace: La extranjera mas valiosa que conozco, eres bienvenida a esta y todas la s fiestas que falten.**

**En otro sitio la pelea seguía aguerrida entre pesadillas y soldados Zamirianos, más aquí el frente estaba completamente comprometido, casi al punto de perderlo; mas cual aparición siniestra en sueño, un grupo de pesadillas en armaduras rojas salen por la espalda de los defensores. El terror domina a Icestar y Applejack, que se sentían cautivos o convertidos en creaturas como las que los atacaban, ambos se miraban sin tener ya tropas que los respalden.**

**Applejack: Manzanos saltarines, estamos perdidos; ahora si que la cosecha se arruino.**

**Icestar: fue un honor pelear con una portadora de la armonía.**

**Applejack: si caemos, mi familia estar en buenos cascos.**

**Icestar: Como dices, hay muchos manzanos para los dos.**

**Cuando las esperanzas se esfumaron, las recién aparecidas chocan con las presentes; pesadilla contra pesadilla, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, incluso los estaban protegiendo; demostraban mas poder y destreza que los que habían derrotado a las fuerzas de los sitiados. De entre ellas uno sobresalía, parecía ser un unicornio que se debatía como el agua en un rio, sin dar muestra de cansancio, abriendo paso para que los dos aun mortales pasaran.**

**Icefire: ¡Corran, váyanse!**

**Sin pensar un momento pasan rumbo a los refugios, donde seguro pronto el enemigo atacaría: los refuerzos sombríos una vez lejos arremeten con más fuerzas, buscando al líder del grupo de ataque enemigo. Una vez encontrado Icefire líder de los rojos lo derriba, quedando en una casa, impactándolo contra la pared, una vez donde lo tiene se dispone a interrogarlo; sin dejar de pelear lo encara con determinación.**

**Icefire: ¡Dime una razón para no destruir aun semejante!, te daré una oportunidad.**

**La pesadilla no responde, siguiendo golpeando, sin atinar golpe en su rival; que lo derriba de nuevo, destrozando una mesa, arrinconándola de nuevo. La ira era evidente el Icefire, mientras que la otra empezaba a lucir desesperada, empezando a hablar esperando así ganar tiempo.**

**Diamondrock: Traidor miserable, no se porque te pones del lado de ellos, ¿Acaso traicionas a tu amo?**

**Icefire: ustedes traicionaron a su amo, no soy yo el traidor. Soy la espada que protege al indefenso y se ausenta en la celebración. Soy el escudo contra la oscuridad, aunque yo mismo me haya vuelo uno con ella.**

**Diamondrock: Mentira, eres tan oscuro y vil como yo.**

**Icefire: No es así, yo acepte la oscuridad de mi ser, la hice mi aliada y así conservo mi ser original; no soy solo una vasija de odio reprimido, que no ve por su ceguera y sus impulsos inútiles. Yo soy mi luz y mi oscuridad, adopte esta forma para poder completar mi misión y hacer valer los votos.**

**Diamondrock: Es una lastima, eras buen elemento (riéndose)**

**Icefire sin miramiento la destruye, si bien la información obtenida no fue la mas útil, sabia que el plan de Kenet no era nada compasivo; regresando con sus fuerzas, se dirige a otro sitio donde sea necesario, dejando a unos para que protegieran ese paso, ignorando por completo el plan de Bladestorm.**

**. . .**

**Kenet por su parte avanzaba en busca de su presa; si bien Celestia era el premio grande, el deseaba ala terrestre que lo enfrento en espíritu, destruir su mente y su carne. Había dejado a Rarity pelear con los gemelos Goldtwin, mientras seguía asolas hasta llegar ala azotea donde Zara Akuamarine lo miraba serena y sin mostrar sorpresa; ambos rivales sabían lo que se venia, si bien ella a simple vista no era rival para un alicornio oscuro, tenia sorpresas guardadas para el traidor.**

**Zara Akuamarine: Tardaste demasiado, corrompido ser.**

**Kenet Terland: siempre cumplo mis promesas, y vine a destruirte hasta lo más ínfimo de ti.**

**Zara Akuamarine: Ven atrévete, o eres solo un estúpido que solo presume de gran poder y no sabe usarlo.**

**Kenet: pagaras cada insulto a mí y a mi amada pesadilla, pagaras cada minuto de dolor que la hiciste pasar.**

**Sin mas miramiento la azota contra el piso, sujetándola, mas esta sin dejar de sonreír, logra evitar azotar con fuerza, soltando una estruendosa carcajada de genuina alegría y burla; el conquistador mas alterado que antes, arremete con mas fuerza. Ella con las patas traseras rotas lo mira desde el suelo, más no abandona su actitud celebrante, el rival incapaz de sacarle un grito de dolor la interroga para saber el motivo de su alegría tan ferviente.**

**Kenet: ¿De que te ríes? Estas postrada ante mi, y puedo matarte si es mi deseo.**

**Zara Akuamarine: Pero no lo has hecho, estas furico, sin control, solo has roto un par de piernas; este cuerpo solo es una vasija, podre escapar si así lo deseo (El sin meditar fractura una pata, sintiendo frustración, pues ni una mueca de dolor le saca; la yegua verde con lunares del mismo color lo mira victoriosa y burlona a la vez; se incorpora con ayuda de la única pata santa, manteniéndose en pies, sin la más mínima mueca del dolor) Si no me he ido, es por ver tu rostro lleno de ira y frustración, si me destruyes tendrás que buscar otro y otro cuerpo. Jamás me alcanzaras y menos destruir mi mente, pues alguien mas ya lo hiso, y talvez solo soy marioneta de alguien mas; pero, no te daré la satisfacción de verme sufrir.**

**El se contiene de desaparecerla, en lugar de eso la derriba de nuevo, dejándola sin poderse levantar; logrando recuperar su templanza la mira, ahí sin poderse defender, y aun así sonriendo burlonamente, sabiendo que ha caído en una provocación, la ira parece emerger de nuevo; respirando un segundo le da la espalda.**

**Kenet: te dejare ene se cuerpo miserable, incapaz de moverte; a ver si así en un os años aun conservas tu sonrisa; descuida no te hare prisionera, pues así te daría el gusto de torturarme, según tu. Tengo una cita con Celestia, para tu completa satisfacción, ganaste tiempo para tus patéticos aliados, aun así solo les retrasaste la muerte.**

**Zara Akuamarine: Corre se te hace tarde.**

**Una vez ido el alicornio oscuro un par de Zamirianos se acercan a ella, por primera vez demuestra dolor, ayudándola a moverse para se r llevada ala enfermería; ella aun sonriente, mezclando muecas de sufrimiento y la satisfacción los mira contenta.**

**Zamiriano: Bien hecho, todo marcha a la perfección; aunque ¿porque le dijiste todo eso?, mira como te dejo.**

**Zara Akuamarine: descuida solo me rompió la mayoría de los huesos, caminare en un año o menos; además tenia que evitar que me matara. Mi papel concluyo y deseo ver el desenlace.**

**Por su parte Rarity estaba enfrascada en una pelea con Ring Goldtwin, que se batían en combare cerrado, mientras su hermano hacia frente a las demás pesadillas con ayuda de sus fieles compañeros; la magia oscura salía a relucir en cada parte del campo, siendo un combate espectacular a la vista.**

**Ring: es una lastima que estés del bando equivocado peleas muy bien.**

**Rarity: lo mismo digo querida, peor me estoy cansando de este juego.**

**Ring: que raro, yo no**

**Enfrentándose con lanzas, chocando una u otra vez se encuentran cerca de una plazuela; la fuente es destruida consecuencia de uno de los ataques desviados por Rarity,**

**Rarity: Ríndanse y tendré piedad.**

**Arrow: Te creo ni la mirad (seguía peleando conteniendo el avance de manera sorprendente) Tu conocías que era eso, ahora eres un despojo de lo que fuiste.**

**Ring: Deja los insultos a mi. Es mi rival (evitando un lanza por encima de su cabeza) Wow casi me da...Hey estuviste cerca, pero suerte para la próxima.**

**Rarity: Lo tomare en cuenta.**

**. . .**

**Un ruido despierta a Twilight Sparkle, que pese a no poder usar magia, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse; ve a Pinkie que sale del edificio, se incorpora mirando a Dash que esta aun dormida, mas se preocupa al no ver a Fluttershy por ningún lado, despertando a su compañera, que esta perdida en su pensamiento. Al ver a su amiga levantada se medio incorpora, luciendo decaída aun.**

**Rainbowdash: Aun estas en recuperación, no podrás ser de ayuda.**

**Twilight: Dash, Pinkie se ha ido, no es momento de sumergirnos en nuestra propia miseria, la iré a buscar. No solo es ella, Fluttershy tampoco esta.**

**Las últimas palabras resonaron en el interior de la Yegua alada que tenia las alas aun vendadas, sintió como algo en ella regresaba, recordando el motivo de su sacrificio, y el de soarin. Levantándose de golpe, mira a su amiga como antaño lo hacia.**

**Rainbowdash: Tienes razón, hay que ir a buscarlas.**

**Ambas salen corriendo, evitando ser vistas por aliados y enemigos hacia la plaza principal, logrando encontrar a Pinkie Pie, que parece no estar sorprendida de verlas.**

**Twilight: Pinkie no te vayas.**

**Pinkie pie: lo siento chicas, pero hice algo horrible; ahora debo hacer algo parapara remediarlo.**

**Twilight: no fue tu culpa, ahora lose.**

**Pinkie Pie: lo fue, prometo regresar para explicarlo.**

**Apunto de seguirla se ven bloqueadas, pues Applejack e Icestar entran al mismo sitio de donde vienen ellas, chocando cayendo los cuatro irremediablemente al piso; la primera en reaccionar es la recién llegada que ve a sus dos amigas fuera del refugio. Poniendo cara de seria las reprende por su desavenencia ante su recuperación.**

**Applejack: por las manzanas de Equestria, deberían estar en cama, aun no están en condiciones de salir; menos estando en plena batalla.**

**Rainbowdash: ya estuve en recuperación mucho tiempo, salimos a buscar a Pinkie y a Shy que salieron del refugio, es peligroso que estén afuera solas.**

**Twilight: así es, debemos encontrarlas.**

**Applejack serena y a la vez preocupada las mira, abrazándolas: por ellas no se preocupan, regresaran, si desean ayudar, pronto estarán sobre el refugio y necesitaremos cascos de sobra. Regresemos.**

**Icestar: Rápido, antes que nos vean.**

**En el cielo a lo lejos se ve a Derpy peleando con varias pesadillas, alejándose sin dejar de pelear, recordando lo que estaba pasando los cuatro retroceden al refugio, la yegua de las manzanas , mira hacia atrás esperando ver de nuevo a sus dos amigas, guardando silencio a sabiendas de lo que ocurría.**

**Akua Magicent y Black Hammer defendían la salida en caso de evacuación, mas fueron sorprendidos por pesadillas que habían rodeado al pequeño grupo, peleando con todo lo que tenían al alcance se mantenían sin retroceder ni avanzar. Ella usando sus conocimientos de gemas mantenía distancia con ele enemigo que los superaba claramente, confiaba que el plan del Zamiriano diera resultado, y haría lo posible por no dejar descubierto ese flanco; hasta que llegara el momento crítico.**

**Akua Magicent: No aguantaremos mucho, espero pronto comience ese tan maravilloso plan o moriremos aquí todos.**

**Black Hammer: así será, no te desesperes. Pronto acabara, y pensar que al principio de esta locura solo era un armero real, sin experiencia de combate.**

**Akua Magicent: y yo una inocente joyera, pero ahora eso es pasado, debemos resistir.**

**Los soldados de armadura rioja se les unen, demostrando valentía y experiencia en el combate; Sweet Drop estaba al frente, siendo la primera en entrar en batalla, noqueando fácilmente a un par de pesadillas, mientras sus compañeros hacían un perímetro para permitir accesible el paso de escape; una vez controlada la situación va hacia los dos defensores.**

**Sweet Drop: ustedes no son soldados, mas son buenos; pero ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar el paso, si desean quedarse recuerden que es peligroso, y deberán luchar.**

**Black Hammer: Le agradezco la advertencia, pero nos quedaremos de cualquier modo; en unas horas refuerzos de Rabensburg vendrán y este paso debe estar seguro.**

**Akua Magicent: digo lo mismo, díganos que hacer.**

**Sweet Drop: estar atentos, y atacar a cualquier enemigo.**

**Por su parte Free Lancer había acabado con los guardias lunares de Kenet, más sabia que vendrían mas reforzando el frente con cada pony que tenia disponible o se encontraba. Incluidos ciudadanos perdidos o soldados sin regimiento. Dirigiéndose a los nuevos protectores de las torres, con total seriedad.**

**Free Lancer: defiendan con valor y coraje, no pido excelencia de donde no la hay, pero demuestren que aman la vida y las causas justas; peleen hasta el final y gánense la gloria.**

**Sin acepción todos se ponen a resguardar a costa de su vida, esperando la nueva avanzada oscura, se miraron entre ellos y se dispusieron a morir peleando.**

**. . .**

**White Mirror y su tropa de Changelines se acercaban, encontrándose más allá del rio a la avanzada del señor de las pesadillas; ahí son recibidos sin sospechar los verdaderos planes del mestizo. Una vez en el interior ejecuta a cada soldado suplantándolo con una de sus zánganos; partiendo con el resto hacia Zeldann, encontrándose en el paso de reunión a la fuerza Zamiriana de refresco. Deteniéndose para reunirse con ellos.**

**White Mirror: Su majestad, estamos listos para avanzar sobre las tropas del conquistador; tal cual lo planeamos.**

**Zamira: El pensara que somos tus zánganos disfrazados de la tropa de apoyo, una vez mezclados romperemos el cerco.**

**White Mirror: así lo haremos, no sabrá lo que le espera.**

**El señor de las pesadillas había mandado llamar a Kenet a su fortaleza flotante, que ahora se situaba encima de la ciudad, que aunque era atacada por las armas de los defensores, permanecida sin recibir daño. En su trono el observaba cada teatro de batalla, mirando satisfecho, poco le importaba que los rojos y sus pesadillas, se hubieran revelado; de cualquier manera pensaba destruirlos después. Ante su lugarteniente se mostraba satisfecho, más que molesto, seguro de si mismo, y de controlar lo que estaba ocurriendo, que lo etnia previsto.**

**Lord Pesadilla: Es hora de dar el golpe final a Equestria y arrodillar a Rabensburg.**

**Kenet: si amo, como ordene.**

**Lord Pesadilla: toma la alcaldía, y elimina a la resistencia restante. Elimina a los rojos en especial; son traidores, no les tengas piedad.**

**Kenet sonreía feliz por la nueva encomienda, retirándose, Iria camino a la alcaldía sin perder un minuto; por fin podría dar rienda suelta a su deseo de eliminar a la guardia que en el pasado tantos problemas le habían causado. Aunque aun así se tomaría su tiempo, pues sabia que White Mirror estaba en camino y el estaría feliz de hacer el trabajo sucio. Aun no sospechaba la traición de su aliado y alumno, con la mirada llena de gloria, regresaba al nivel del suelo.**

**Rarity había logrado hacer huir a los gemelos que habían dejado de tras una gema azul, misma que se puso en su armadura oscura, dejando todo en cascos de sus tropas, yendo hacia donde su amo descendía, para encontrarse con ella. Ambos se abrazaron y se miraron por un segundo donde parecía no estar en un combate; mas tras ese breve momento, regresaron a la realidad que los rodeaba.**

**Rarity: mi corazón negro, esta despejado el camino a la Alcaldía, solo te esperaba para entrar juntos.**

**Kenet: me alegra que me esperaras, vamos es nuestra hora de gloria.**

**Ambos entraron en el edificio como dos lores, encontrando en su interior a Pinkie Pie que los esperaba, sonriente y como un sirviente satisfecha; ella los lleva a la oficina del alcalde, ofreciéndole el lugar al alicornio que no duda en tomarlo.**

**Pinkie Pie: es un honor tenerlo aquí, felicidades por su triunfo, es cuestión de tiempo para que acabe la batalla.**

**Kenet: ¿No me guardas rencor por lo delos cake?**

**Pinkie Pie: para nada, era necesario para ver mi debilidad, ya no existe esa debilidad; ahora solo quedo yo: prepare una fiesta especial para usted**

**Rarity: Mi negro corazón nos e si confiar en ella.**

**Pinkie Pie: Rarity eres cruel, soy sincera; solo deseo estar con un amo compasivo. No te pongas celosa, pues no es por ese lado.**

**Kenet: Pinkie gracias por ese alago, serás bienvenida y gracias por la cena. Por tu sonrisa creo que me tienes obsequios.**

**Pinkie Pie: así es, Celestia y su escolta están cautivas y seguras en las habitaciones que dan al balcón, también vendrá luna para celebrar su triunfo. Ellas querían rendirse solo ante usted; así que, para que negarme yo. Mas espere a la fiesta, era su sorpresa, no la arruine, hágala sentirse no tan mal.**

**Kenet se sentía elogiado, su plan rendía frutos, se daría el lujo de darse un obsequia accediendo a la insistencia de la pony rosada; sonriéndole se dispuso a esperar a su principal invitada.**

**Luna se había alejado del tumulto de la batalla discretamente, sin que nadie la viera, solo Fluttershy se había unido a su solitaria marcha; ambas se miraban tristes, sin muchas ganas de hablar, mas el silesio mezclado con los sonidos de la batalla parecería orillarlas a hacerlo.**

**Fluttershy: debo hacerlo, no he hecho nada mas que ocultarme, mis amigas han hecho mucho; pero yo cause que dash se lastimara sus alas, incluso que Twi este sin magia.**

**Luna: no te lamentes, hay cosas peores; mas debemos dejarlas atrás, de nosotras depende todo, lamento que tengas que hacerlo tú.**

**Fluttershy: yo no, es mi contribución, mientras ellas estén bien, yo estaré bien.**

**En su recorrido los gemelos Goldtwin y la capitana Eyegold y Bladestorm se les unieron; parecían como si fueran a un funeral, solo el sentimiento de vacío llenaba sus corazones. La capitana se detuvo en un punto, al igual que los demás; miro a las dos yeguas con nostalgia y decidió habla.**

**Capitana Eyegold: Es hora de ejecutar el plan, esta tarde a sido perfecta; el precio en sangre fue pagado, así que honremos a nuestros caídos. No teman, si resulta nos veremos todos o casi todos al amanecer.**

**Bladestorm: Suerte a todos, ya saben que hacer.**

**Sin decir mas palabras se dividieron, solo Fluttershy fue sola, se le había entregado una alforja; alejándose sin mirar atrás; por su parte los demás encaminaron a la alcaldía.**

**Luna: Es demasiado para ella.**

**Ring: Es necesario si deseamos sobrevivir esta noche. Y ella lo sabe.**

**. . .**

**La fiesta había comenzado, estando los oficiales del conquistador, menos los que aun estaban la persecución de los residuos de rebeldía; ni Blackston, ni Fleetfoot estaban presentes, ambos querían terminar lo que habían hecho. Mientras se entregaban a sus propias glorias, la alada se topo con Sweet Drop, que ya la esperaba junto con varios caballeros y pesadillas rojas. Rodeándola y cortando la escapatoria. **

**Sweet Drop: ¿Así que aquí esta la gran wondervolt? Lastima, yo te admiraba.**

**Fleetfoot: Ahora me lo dices, cuando te tengo que matar.**

**Sweet Drop: no lo creo.**

**Una lluvia de flechas perforan el ala oscura de la voladora que se precipita a tierra, escabulléndose, rápidamente; los caballeros rojos van en su búsqueda inmediatamente.**

**Mientras en el interior del palacio de gobierno, Luna, Ring y Arrow entran, rindiéndose ante el conquistador, siendo llevados a donde estaban los demás presos. Rarity que se siente indispuesta se topa con los reos, que solo le sonríen; ella molesta por la reacción va a forzarlos a responder el motivo de tal sonrisa.**

**Rarity: ¿porque sonríen?, están derrotados. En canterlot lograron escapar, mas aquí ahora son prisioneros y ahora sus huestes restantes son masacradas.**

**Ring: Tengo mis motivos marioneta.**

**Luna: Rarity me das lastima, reducida a esclava de un monstruo.**

**Arrow: Así es, espero tu amor dure, después de su victoria. **

**Rarity: Lo será, así que vállense y muévanse.**

**Con el fuerte dolor creciendo en su interior, rarity se recuesta un momento, esperando sentirse más aliviada; mientras su mente esta revuelta, sus sentimientos la hacen saltar de un estado a otro de ánimo. Por su parte Kenet se dirige al balcón, entrando a la habitación donde están sus trofeos, mirándolos con soberbia y satisfacción. En especial a luna y Celestia, que les da una sonrisa siniestra.**

**Kenet: cruce toda Equestria para reclamar mi trofeo deseado; aun así, lo obtuve. Les espera una eternidad en mis calabozos, en especial a ti Princesa Celestia, y a ti Capitana Eyegold.**

**Capitana Eyegold: no te confíes aun esta le palacio de rabensburg en pie. Habremos caído, pero no prevalecerás.**

**Kenet: aun cautiva eres petulante, agresiva. Podría hacerte mejor pesadilla.**

**Luna: Mi amigo y consejero, así te decía en el pasado; quisiera ver la luna y tu triunfo en el balcón. Dame ese insignificante placer, ya soy tuya, no soy una amenaza ahora para tu poder.**

**Kenet: esa bien, por los viejos tiempos.**

**Moon Vampire y Brave heart miraban esperando algo en especial, mientras los dos salían al balcón.**

**Afuera Derpy seguía peleando sin parar, pues ahora el mismo comandante oscuro del conquistador la perseguía, Luna y su compañero observaban la escena como si fuera un teatro, la escena era bastante dispar, siendo notorio el problema del adversario oscuro, mientras tanto el gran artífice intentaba ser galante ante su cautiva dama.**

**Kenet: es una lastima que estemos en una situación tan deprimente, pero así lo quisieron ustedes (un giro inesperado dela Pegaso hispo que varias pesadillas cayeran por sus propias flechas), debo de admitir que esa torpe a sido un dolor de cabeza para mis pesadillas, pero pronto caerá.**

**Luna: ella es hábil, aunque nadie la ha apreciado.**

**Kenet: nunca dije que no lo fuera, solo un poco torpe; pero es lista en el fondo. Valiente sin duda.**

**Mientras la platica seguía, rarity sale a cazar sobrevivientes en un intento de tranquilizarse, encontrando en un techo a Black Hammer que pelea con el Pegaso oscuro, lugarteniente del señor de las pesadillas, evitando que este tire a Derpy; el enfrentamiento se vuelve cuerpo a cuerpo, sacando la mejor parte el armero que lesiona al volador, dejándolo sin sus alas. La intromisión de Rarity le salva la vida a la pesadilla que solo se desploma, este se arrastra hacia una ballesta cargada. Por su parte el armero esquiva toda clase de objetos lanzados por la inestable Unicornio, acortando distancia.**

**Black Hammer: aun no acaba la batalla y ya te cambio.**

**Rarity: Cállate, o sufrirás eternamente.**

**A la par una flecha rosa a la yegua gris que cae en el balcón. Mira como Kenet la observa.**

**Kenet: ahora eres mía.**

**Derpy; no por mucho tiempo (desplomándose el pedazo de balcón donde estaba ella, regresando al combate)**

**Kenet: que mala suerte, tardara un poco mas, ¿mi preciada luna en que estábamos?**

**A punto de golpear de nuevo a Black Hammer, Rarity ve el balcón, incapaz de tener templanza se olvida de su contrincante, regresando hacia le alcaldía; por su parte el fornido potro logra noquear al general oscuro antes de que dispare una nueva flecha, por su parte Derpy desciende para auxiliar a su compañero.**

**Derpy: ¿Estas bien?**

**Black Hammer: ahora depende ellos, esta hecho nuestra parte.**

**. . .**

**Fluttershy con el sostiene capaz de trixie puesto, avanza hacia la fortaleza oscura, con paso firme. Estando en frente de ella levanta el vuelo hasta estar a la vista de los centinelas oscuros; ella sabe quien es cada uno o fue, tragando saliva los mira, respira y abre su boca.**

**Fluttershy: exijo ver a su comandante, le traigo la ultima pieza y el sacrificio para el.**

**Ante la sorpresa de todos la dejan pasar, llegando ante el trono sombrío; el señor de las pesadillas no se muestra sorprendido, sonríe satisfecho. Se levanta mostrando su magnificencia, asiendo que la pequeña alada se atemorice, lográndose contener y tomando valor de su propio ser.**

**Fluttershy: Deja a mis amigos en paz, yo me entrego por ellos; completaras tu ser, estoy aquí para ser parte de ti. Solo déjalos en paz.**

**Lord Pesadilla: Aunque no lo desees, ya la tienes puesta, nada te garantiza que cumpla; viniste en balde, aun así tu sacrificio es aceptado.**

**Fluttershy: No es en vano, se que podre ayudarlos con mi...vida.**

**A su vez en la alcaldía rarity entra partiendo plaza, evita mirar a todas pues siente arrepentimiento, a la vez que ira, sus sentimientos están revueltos. Solo sabe que desea matar a alguien. Musita en voz baja "Hare lo correcto, perdón mi corazón negro", sin dar tiempo a reacción, abre la puerta y atraviesa la armadura del alicornio con una daga bañada en el veneno de su querida serpiente Dama. El no puede creer lo que ve, segundos después la gema azul que se había puesto cae al piso, volviendo ella a ser la fiel pesadilla. Corre a abrazarlo sin evitar llorar.**

**Rarity: Perdóname, no se que me paso.**

**En ese momento entra Bladestorm con el casco de uno de los nobles traidores, mirando al conquistador en el piso, postrado, sostenido por su fiel pesadilla. **

**Bladestorm: así es Kenet, ella no te traiciono, no conscientemente (colocándose la pieza en su armadura). Soy Bladestorm, descendiente de una de las vasijas de tu señor, y heredero de su armadura; se supone que quien la use, aun siendo pesadilla, aunque sea una de sus partes, conservara todo su ser o parcialmente. Ella estaba perdida entre su vieja yo y la yo que te ama. Gano la portadora en ese momento.**

**Kenet: No es posible...como lo...**

**Moon Vampire aparece en ese momento, junto con Celestia, Brave heart y Luna, ring solo ve desde adentro sin creer lo que ve.**

**Moon Vampire: aprendimos del mejor, tus oficiales esta noqueados, no somos como tú.**

**Ring: deje adrede esa gema azul, para que ella la tomara.**

**Brave Heart: dejarte el paso libre a la alcaldía también fue parte del plan.**

**Kenet: bien jugado, aplaudiría si pudiera, mas mi señor me sanara y me las pagaran todas.**

**En la fortaleza Fluttershy levita y empieza a brillar, por primera vez no tiene miedo, sonriendo antes de desaparecer, reapareciendo en un limbo dorado, en frente de ella ve a una Potrilla asustada, se acerca para consolarla, pensando que es otra de las desdichadas absorbidas.**

**Fluttershy: calma, ya todo esta bien; no se quien eres pero te protegeré.**

**Potrilla: no, aléjate de mi, mira lo que eh causado...pero se lo merecían, solo saben pelear entre si; necesitan a alguien que los mantenga sin pelear.**

**Fluttershy: Lo que necesitan, es comprensión, confianza y amistad; eso no se logra con violencia.**

**Potrilla: ¿tú me vas a enseñar eso?, no tengo amigos...**

**Fluttershy: ahora me tienes a mí. (Le sonríe)**

**Su alrededor se llena de luces y formas, cada una con la forma de la Cutimarck de los que entregaron su ser voluntariamente o no; toman la forma que tuvieron en vida; acercándose, no enojados, mas bien tranquilos; abrazan a la potrilla mientras dicen cada "y a mi", por su parte Darkstar se acerca sonriéndole.**

**Bicorn: gracias, a ti te debo conocer a ponys buenos; se que no soy el mejor para decirlo, pero te perdono por todo lo que paso.**

**Potrilla: mereces vivir aun, regresa a este mundo, amigo (desaparece) Tu también Fluttershy, eres buena...no como yo.**

**Fluttershy: me quedare contigo, algún día regresare con mis amigas, tu me necesitas mas.**

**En el exterior Kenet ve con incredulidad como su forma de alicornio se desvanece, sabiendo que va a morir le dice a Rarity con todo el sentimiento que contuvo por años.**

**Kenet: ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?, se que no fui lo mejor que pudo ocurrirte...**

**Rarity: no hables, claro que acepto. Pero no te me vayas (para ese punto ya había recuperado su color natural) **

**Kenet: no podrás contenerme, el se esta yendo, yo moriré pronto (con trabajo entrega un anillo)**

**En el cielo una intensa luz se dispara en todas direcciones, haciendo que los traidores pongan en retirada, mas solamente una loba de Hierro sale de la ciudad con un bulto. Las tropas de White Mirror bloquean el paso de las fuerzas invasoras, recientes; mientras que los que volvían a la normalidad se preguntaban que hacían ahí. El veía todo desde su lecho de muerte, pidiendo a su ahora esposa que se aleje. Intentando ponerse en pie, con sangre en la boca mira a todos los presentes.**

**Kenet: Bien jugado, los felicito. Pero es hora de partir al tártaro (Un fénix negro llega por la espalda del potro, envolviéndolo en una llamarada violeta, seguido solo quedan los restos calcinados y una armadura bacía).**

**Con la salida del sol, los estragos de la batalla y la misma guerra son evidentes, desapareciendo los caballeros de armadura roja que habían aparecido; Celestia y los demás sobrevivientes se miran algo confundidos, pero felices de ver un nuevo día. El camino hacia recuperar lo perdido apenas empezaba, la portadoras miran con tristeza pues sabían que su amiga no volvería. Una nueva era comenzaba y aun había mucho que aprender.**


	18. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

"**señorita "logro escuchar débilmente, sumida en la oscuridad del sueño moribundo.**

"**señorita" repitió la misma vos masculina esta vez la escucho mucho más claro.**

**Despertó los parpados le pesaban más de lo que jamás le habían pesado en toda su vida, la sensación de cansancio y debilidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde sus cascos traseros hasta sus halas, las cuales dejo extender a la vez que daba un largo bostezo, el bamboleo del vagón era de poca ayuda para mantenerla despierta pero aun así, una vez que se estiro la Pegaso de pelaje y plumas bermellón y crin dorada logro prestarle total atención al potro que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta que daba al vagón.**

**Pegaso: si dígame, que ocurre ¿ya llegamos? (pregunto la Pegaso de una manera cortes y con un ligero toque sofisticado)**

**Pony: mmm... no señorita- (tartamudeo el potro esquivándole la mirada y agachando la cabeza) pero me pidió que le trajera el periódico más reciente que encontrara y bueno lo encontré- le reportaba con un sonrisa nerviosa un poco de sonrojo en su rostro.**

**Pegaso: excelente, no sabes el gran favor que me has hecho, tienes mi gratitud por eso, ten toma (le respondió tan cortes y educada la Pegaso sacando un par de relucientes bits de su alforja y colocándolos delicadamente en el casco del potro para después tomar el periódico que este le ofrecía) y ¿con respecto a lo otro?- pregunto bajando la vos.**

**Pony: ha si eso, lo siento mucho señorita pero parece que nadie en el tren tiene ese libro, según escuche la princesa Celestia prohibió la distribución de todos los libros de ese autor, aparentemente estuvo implicado con el incidente de el señor de las pesadillas- le reporto el potro con la cabeza baja,**

**Pegaso: haaa que pena me gustaban mucho sus historias (comento sin mucha pena el Pegaso mientras perdía la vista en el invernal paisaje blanco que la ventana del vagón dejaba ver)**

**Pony: pero es un genocida, psicópata, traidor y, y, y uno de los villanos que más daño le han causado a Equestria (le respondió el potro con cierto resentimiento alzando la cabeza en un aire de valentía o coraje)**

**Pero el Pegaso no le había dado importancia a su tono de vos mas eso no significo que no escuchara sus palabras**

**Pegaso: en definitiva todo lo que dijo es verdad mi estimado amigo, pero nadie jamás podrá negar que fue un excelente escritor, además el termino correcto es "era", Kenet Terlanis está muerto (respondió con el mismo tono de costumbre que casi rayaba en la inexpresividad de no ser por un ligero atisbo de tristeza que resonaba ligeramente casi imperceptible de echo)**

**Pony: aun así es...digo era un monstruo (atino a decir rencoroso el potro)**

**Pegaso: innegablemente lo era, un monstruo cruel, despiadado pero muy inteligente**

**Le respondió la dama volviendo la mirada hacia su conversador compañero cuyo nombre a pesar de que lo había escuchado ya tres veces no recordaba y que seguramente aunque volviera a decírselo seguramente lo olvidaría al poco tiempo.**

**Pony: bien señorita tendrá que disculparme pero si no regreso pronto a mi puesto mi jefe se enfadara- se disculpo el potro volviendo a su tonalidad amable y nerviosa con la que se había dirigido al Pegaso desde que abordo el tren.**

**Pegaso: descuida ya hablaremos de literatura en otra ocasión- le dijo ella dejando escapar un poco de falsa dulzura, sabiendo que lo más probable fuese que jamás volvería ver a aquel potro.**

**La dama se quedo a solas dentro de su camarote, comenzó a leer el periódico no sin antes revisar la fecha, -15 de marzo- leyó en un susurro para sí misma. Solo tiene dos días de atraso pensó con cierto gusto la Pegaso. Lo demás lo leyó en total silenció**

"**Pony express **

**Heroína inmortalizada se leía con grandes letras verdes el titulo de la primera plana que acompañaban a la foto de una gigantesca estatua de un Pegaso que se alzaba en el centro de Canterlot.**

**En memoria de fluttershy, quien entro a la aullante obscuridad y no volvió jamás, a aquella que se sacrifico por nosotros GRACIAS. Rezaba el escueto texto inferior con el que los periódicos habrían." **

**El Pegaso bermellón paso la pagina rápidamente sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.**

"**La reconstrucción continúa**

**Cloudsdale volverá a surgir, cientos de pegasos de todos partes tanto de Equestria como de Zamira ayudan en la reconstrucción de la ciudad". Así se presentaba el artículo de la segunda página acompañado de algunas fotos que mostraban justo lo que las palabras escritas decían.**

**Pero eso tampoco le intereso por lo cual paso a la siguiente pagina.**

**=Día de luto nacional**

**Las cayes de manehatan se visten de negro como señal de respeto a los miles de ponis que perdieron la vida tras el ataque de el señor de las pesadillas Nunca los olvidaremos". El articulo era extenso había tan solo una foto en la pagina doble que ocupaba y en esta solo se mostraba un ramillete de flores atado con una cinta negra.**

**Aunque aquella nota le pareció ligeramente más entretenida tampoco termino de leerla.**

"**Equestria y Rabensburg reinos hermanos **

**A pesar de las largas décadas que nuestros reinos han pasado separados los zaminaros han mostrado un gran espíritu de solidaridad con nosotros enviando toneladas de medicamentos, alimento y buena voluntad para ayudar con la reconstrucción. Aquel artículo sí que le interesaba con lo cual lo leyó todo.**

**Con Celestia y luna de nuevo en el trono se ha entablado una relación diplomática con el reino vecino de Zamira, las princesas se han mostrado con toda la actitud de apoyarse mutuamente. La reina Zamira afirma que todo Equestria que dese será bien recibido en su reino y que no dudara en mandar todos los recursos posibles a Equestria para ayudar". El resto del articulo se trato de básicamente como Celestia y Zamira se habían convertido en mejores amigas y como se ayudarían entre sí.**

**Una vez que la Pegaso se informo de lo que era de su interés leyó el resto del periódico, todas las notas tenían alguna relación con lo ocurrido con LON la sección de deportes no estaba presente y la de las tiras cómicas mostraba a sus personajes ayudando a reconstruir algo. La única que se había tomado la libertad de no participar en aquel solidario esfuerzo periodístico fue la sección de sociales que mostraba un gran título con llamativas letras rojas.**

"**La princesa Celestia en una caótica relación. **

**Recientemente se ha visto al dios del caos muy cerca de la princesa Celestia, demasiado cerca. No había nada de literatura en aquel artículo solo eran chismes aunque las fotos que lo acompañaban sí que dejaban en claro que no hacían afirmaciones a la ligera"**

**Pegaso: la guerra de los dos amantes- susurro ella para su propia soledad recordando memorias de una vida pasada.**

**Los copos de nieve besaban el cristal del vagón, hay fuera la pureza del blanco lo cubría todo, era un espectáculo tan precioso que era imposible no admirar la belleza de una ligera tormenta, el frio se había metido al tren y la abrazó con fuerza pero si eso le molestaba no hiso ni un solo ademan para demostrarlo incluso parecía agradarle casi podía verse una sonrisa dibujada cuando su aliento se materializaba en una nubecilla de vapor.**

"**próxima parada el imperio de cristal" escucho claro la vos del boletero que gritaba para que los pasajeros que tuvieran ese destino fuesen tomando sus maletas, para ella era sencillo realmente no cargaba mucho casi podría decirse que toda su vida cavia en aquellas alforjas.**

**La sensación helada desapareció tras pasar el domo mágico que reguardaba el imperio de cristal, para ser sustituida por una agradable sensación cálida como un día de primavera la cristalina ciudad se mostraba vanidosa con sus edificaciones de cristal multicolor exhibiéndose ante la lenta marcha de un tren a baja velocidad. Finalmente el tren se detuvo en la estación de cristal abriendo sus puertas para que sus pasajeros descendieran y se perdieran en el mar de ponys que llegaban buscando un nuevo hogar o que partían para ayudar a reconstruir el de alguien más y entre tantos ponys y tantas historias una Pegaso se funde con el resto y desaparece entre la multitud cargando únicamente con sus aflojas.**

**El jardín rojo, ese era el nombre de un modesto café que parecía pasar desapercibido por casi todos, cobijado por la inmensa sombra de gran castillo de cristal el humilde comercio parecía sumergido en las sombras del olvido, pero al entrar resultaba bastante acogedor había una chimenea encendida y barios sillones donde un pony podía sentarse, barios libreros decoraban las paredes llenos de lo que seguramente sería un centenar de libros antiguos y no tan antiguos -quizás aquí encuentre el que busco- pensó optimista, se acerco al mostrador donde atendían pidió un café con leche y lo espero con paciencia mientras se desidia en si comprar un muffin o una dona, aunque cuando su bebida llego termino depreciando ambas opciones, tomo el café del borde del vaso con el hocico y con cuidado camino por el establecimiento buscando con la mirada algo, tardo un poco pero lo encontró.**

**Dejo cuidadosamente el café en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, para después ella tomar asiento, frente a un potro de cristal de apariencia fría cuyo color principal era un gris obscuro y cuya crin resplandecía con un tono negro brillante.**

**Ambos se miraron seriamente sin decir palabra alguna hasta que el Pegaso rompió el silencio**

**Pegaso: pequeñas civilizaciones se levantan con la armonía- una frase rápida concisa y llena de seguridad sin un solo rastro de titubeo totalmente inexpresivo.**

**Potro: pero gigantescas caen con el caos (respondió el potro de cristal de una forma tan parecida a la de la Pegaso que pocos hubiesen sabido decir quién de los dos dijo que)**

**Pegaso: es un gusto ver que al menos el imperio de cristal sigue activo**

**Hablo la Pegaso en un sutil tonó que se mezclaba a la perfección con el ruido de fondo que producía todo desde los demás comensales hasta el ruido de la calle.**

**Potro: es un gusto ver que aún quedan miembros activos en otros lugares**

**Le respondió el pony de cristal mostrando el mismo nivel de maestría que ella para camuflar su vos con el resto de los sonidos**

**Potro: sabes no te reconozco (confeso el potro dejando ver un poco de temor)**

**Pegaso: eso es excelente si supieras quien soy entonces habría hecho mal mi trabajo**

**Era como si para ella las emociones no existieran ni siquiera había echo el mas mínimo gesto al decir aquellas palabras **

**Pegaso: lo importante no es quien soy sino lo que puedo aportar a la causa **

**Sin lugar a dudas aquel Pegaso tenía un dominio total del lenguaje, pero a pesar de su innegable habilidad verbal el potro no pudo evitar soltar una irónica sonrisa que murió medio segundo después de nacer**

**Potro: la causa murió junto con el señor de las pesadillas, Bicorn y Kenet **

**Le aseguro severamente el potro, la Pegaso se tomo su tiempo para responder, bebió un poco de su café e incluso se tomo la molestia de ponerle un poco de azúcar **

**Pegaso: la causa no ha muerto solo unos cuantos de sus seguidores- le respondió finalmente ella.**

**Potro: discord ha traicionado su naturaleza caótica, Nigthmare moon se muere de hambre dentro de la mente de luna aunque lográramos de alguna manera sacarla seria rápidamente repelida, crhysalis está muerta y una mestiza esta a la cabeza de los simuladores, el rey sombra ni aunque lo reviviéramos serviría de gran cosa y el señor de las pesadillas ya está fuera del juego, a menos de que pretendas conquistar Equestria y Zamira con nuestros propios cascos no nos queda ninguna fuerza a la cual podamos acudir**

**Se lo dijo todo de golpe sin perder nunca el tono de vos delicado y sutil que se manejaba en aquella conversación.**

**Pegaso: cierto es que todos ellos han fracasado pero te equivocas en creer que son los únicos que están dispuestos a ayudarnos, hay afuera hay más recursos de lo que crees **

**Le comento la Pegaso tranquila y calmada pero con un aire de confianza que se percibía en cada palabra. Su compañero de conversación no pudo contenerse más en aquella postura inexpresiva y correcta, ya que este se había inclinado con un verdadero rostro de sorpresa que tardo en desaparecer.**

**Potro: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Pregunto recuperando la postura firme y el tono de vos adecuado **

**Pegaso: me refiero al príncipe de la noche, a la diosa del caos Eris, al rey Metamorphisis, incluso a la reina oscuridad... me refiero que nuestro al redor hay más que esta simple realidad una diferente una a la que podemos acceder a través de portales que estoy segura que conoces- por primera vez en toda la conversación la Pegaso se permitió mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha.**

**Potro: conozco los portales pero se requiere una magia muy poderosa magia de alicornio- le decía el potro apenas conservando su vos tranquila.**

**Pegaso: tengo la llave- le comento la Pegaso deslizando su alforja bajo la meza abriéndola para que su compañero apreciara un largo cuerno azul obscuro. Los ojos del potro se abrieron como dos grandes platos apenas si podía creer lo que estaba mirando.**

**Potro: ¿Cómo...?**

**Quiso preguntarle pero su misma incredulidad no lo dejo terminar la oración.**

**Pegaso: Kenet pensaba que el arma más poderosa era la traición... estaba equivocado el arma más poderosa es el conocimiento, curiosamente uno de los pocos regalos que nos dejo LON**

**Respondió la Pegaso adivinando la pregunta que su compañero no alcanzo a formular.**

**Potro: entonces debemos actuar, con Equestria en ruinas y los elementos de la armonía incompletos es el momento perfecto, buscare la puerta correcta lo antes posible la causa se restaurara**

**El potro no logro contener más la emoción que sentía y la dejo salir aunque fuese en susurros.**

**Pegaso: excelente, sin embargo deberás disculparme no puedo llegar tarde en mi primer día como historiadora del imperio de cristal daría una mala imagen**

**Le dijo a su compañero levantándose de su banco la Pegaso se dirigía a la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a su colega "de casualidad no tendrás un cigarrillo" **

**Agradecimientos.**

**El escribir un fic o cualquier otra obra escrita es un gran esfuerzo que nos e hace solo, muchos ayudan directa o indirectamente; dando detalles y comentarios. Asi se construye poco a poco, hasta formar lo que se comvierte al final. En este fic muchos OCs interactian junto con personajes de la serie; estos mismos pertenecen a varias personas, que si bien en su mayoria solo conosco su nombre de Facebook, mencionare los siguientes:**

**Maffu Chan**

**Yolotl moya**

**Ricqrdo flores del real**

**Deep Red**

**Jorge Viniegra Marin**

**Richard Whooves**

**Andrea patricia Annie**

**Además de la colaboración directa, durante noches de planeación, y días de platicas sobre que o no poner, cuando surgían atorones en el trama; ahí los amigos fueron de mucha ayuda, así logrando avanzar. Estas personas incluyen a Jorge Viniegra Marin, un amigo inestimablemente grande; Jun rivera que me ayudo a leer partes, para ver si tiene lógica; a Alfonso reyes que, además de revisar la ortografía del fic, para gravarlo, ayudo con consejos; a Ana Laura Rodríguez Hernández, mi hermana que siempre me saco de líos literarios; por ultimo a Víctor Manzo, que me escucho, cada locura que se me ocurría, y siempre estuvo a mi lado.**

**Por ultimo también agradezco a todos los Bronys, pues ellos me inspiraron para hacerlo, principalmente los Bronys oficial México y Derpy home Bronys everywere. Y ahora espero que les agrade este fic, que es homenaje a la serie y a ustedes.**

**Sim más por el momento.**

**Gracias**

**Víctor Rabeblanck**


	19. Rabensburg descripcion

Rabensburg

Fundación e historia

C uenta una vieja leyenda pony, que el valle de Ravenia se colonizo, hace aproximadamente 12,989 años, cuando unos colonos pegasos y unicornios llegaron, escapando de la gran nevada, mas se separaron del grupo que fundaría lo que se conocería como Equestria, llegando aun basto valle dominada por una cultura de nombre Dalisia. El primer contacto con unos híbridos pony-Griffins fue amistoso, siendo albergados en la gran ciudad de Dalician cerca del mar; demostrando ser hábiles controladores del clima y comerciantes pronto se integraron en la vida armónica de la ciudad portuaria, conociendo a la raza de las cebras del continente misterioso que ellos llamaban Zeldas; Ravenia era el nombre de la líder de la expedición que llego a ese afortunado lugar, donde habitaron por cerca de 20 años, hasta que una guerra entre los lobos de hierro y los dalisianos puso fin a la prosperidad, empujando a la ancestral cultura al mar, dejando solo ruinas.

La fuerza de Ravenia logra contener a cuantioso enemigo, mas no evita el desastre, empezando de cero en tierra inhóspita; durante los siguientes cincuenta años funda varias ciudades menores, que no eran mas hermosas ni bien planificadas, solo el encuentro con cebras sobrevivientes y ponys terrestres cimentaron el desorden de los primeros asentamientos. Cuerno fue la primera ciudad en forma, llena de vida y esplendor; en conjunto con otras menores se unieron a Equestria, esperando encontrar alguna similitud con sus antiguos aliados.

Zeldann, hijo de Ravenia fue el responsable de la unión con la dinastía platino; permitiendo que Platina se levantara en pleno valle de Ravenia como lo habían bautizado, siendo bastante productivo el pacto; White Silver descendiente de platino fundo Silberburg mas al norte, colocando entre ambas ciudades las llaves del conocimiento, entregadas por el alicornio blanco, en cada entrada de las mismas. Esa época la afrenta y guerra Griffin, arrebatan Silberburg que paso a llamarse Griffinburg, perdiendo definitivamente ese territorio para Equestria.

Cuando descendieron la estrellas, y empezaron a gobernar en todo el continente, la reina blanca encomendó a la reina Admira, descendiente del linaje de Zeldas mas allá del mar; mas son pensó esta que habría un rompimiento de intereses, pues Zafra Dust Terland hijo de Dranleik Terland y Lady White Gold fundaron puerto perla como un puerto independiente. La ruptura se dio tras el rechazo del rey del puerto para unirse a Equestria, desembocando en un independización del valle de Ravenia 3000 años después, quedando pendiente la posesión del valle de Zeldann. El sitio que se realizo por tierra y mar termino tras la gran peste, arrasando puerto perla y cuerno. Fire Terland fue el ultimo rey del puerto, dando así por terminada la disputa por esas tierras, y el Zeldann paso a pesuñas de Rabensburg, como se habían llamado como reino; culminando con la edificación de la ciudad Ravenia en honor ala líder colonizadora, sobre la estructura existente de Platina, que estaba bastante dañada por los años de conflicto durante la guerra de independencia y constantes enfrentamientos con los lobos de hierro.

El nacimiento de las princesas Zamira y Yamira, hijas de la gran Admira dio inicio a la era mas productiva y comercial; revocando las leyes de inter-especie dictadas por su madre una vez en le poder, que habían regido por milenios, logrando mantener a raya a los lobos y otras amenazas, siendo responsables de tal tarea el linaje de los Eyegold. Un periodo importante fue la lucha contra los piratas en busca de su madriguera; el capitán almirante Blood Dash y su tripulación, amerito una alianza con Equestria, logrando que los Terland cooperaran en la persecución y destrucción del puerto pirata, que no era otro que "Cuerno". Por esa época se funda la ciudad de Zeldann y varios puertos menores dedicados a la pesca.

La batalla entre los Goldtwin y los Eyegold, llego a su fin, cuando puerto Negro abrió sus puertas; siendo un gran socio comercial, permaneciendo independiente; mas la aparición del señor de las pesadillas, fue un cataclismo terrible, pues en el cuerpo de Rain Bladestorm amenazo con derrocar el reino, usando pesadillas de ponys, mismas que desaparecieron con el, tras ser sellado en el interior de la princesa regente Yamira. Cayendo la responsabilidad en Zamira de reconstruir y adaptarse a la vida tras el muro de niebla, levantado por el ser oscuro.

En esos mil años, la dinastía Black Tusk Gobernó la parte este con puño de hierro, hasta que Bladestorm, al frente de soldados del Puerto negro, resaltando los Goldtwin Arrow y Ring. Otras figuras de esa batalla fueron Dalus y Vicrab Eyegold, que se ganaron un puesto en el liderazgo de la guardia imperial. También es ese conflicto Darkstar Bicorn fue expulsado mas allá del muro, dándolo por muerto.

Tras la caída del muro, sucedió lo que se llama la guerra de la pesadilla, donde actuó activamente como aliado de Equestria, logrando una sufrida victoria sobre Kenet Terland y el señor de las pesadillas, acosta del sacrificio de vidas valiosas de Zamirianos y equestrianos por igual, resaltando la portadora de la armonía del elemento de amabilidad Fluttershy y el capitán imperial Dalus Eyegold. Derpy Hooves de Equestria sustituye a Vicrab en el cargo de su hermano tras retirarse del cargo por motivos personales.

En la actualidad Rabensburg y Equestria trabajan codo a codo para mantener la armonía en el continente, con la princesa Zamira al frente y Yamira en el área diplomática.

Ciudades

Ravenia: Capital del reino del sur, labrada sobre las ruinas de la decadente Platina; hecha con los materiales mas finos; oro, perlas, plata, marfil y topacio. Erigida durante el reinado de la princesa Ravenia y terminada en el primer año de Yamira. A diferencia de Platina, jamás a recibido un ataque directo, aun así contiene un campo mágico generado por una de las llaves del conocimiento.

E ntre sus monumentos esta la estatua del señor de las pesadillas y Rain Bladestorm, la puerta de los alicornios, el salón de los combates; este ultimo salón, contiene efigie de héroes y villanos, acompañadas de cuadros alegóricos a cada batalla, en una sala contigua, llamada la sala de las memorias. También esta el coliseo Dust Terland y la universidad White Gold en honor a los habitantes de puerto negro; el aeródromo de Ravenia es el segundo mas grande, y principal entrada comercia aerotransportada.

Al ser la capital es el centro financiero y comercial del valle de Ravenia y puerta al este de sus dominios. La gran gala del galope de rabensburg y conciertos estacionales tienen sede en el conservatorio Silverito.

Zeldann: centro mágico del reino, fundada en la época de Blood dash en honor al primogénito de Ravenia. Edificada originalmente con 17 torres mágicas, los años y las guerras han destruido la mayoría; destacando el ataque del dragón de Fire, la aparición de el señor de las pesadillas, y el ataque de Kenet Terland.

Sede de la academia Platino de hechicería y la guardia amatista de magos de rabensburg, además de tener las gemas de la pesadilla y los elementos de la discordia bajo custodia; así como los huesos del dragón están exhibidas en la sala comunal/comedor de la academia.

Su ubicación la llevo a ganar el mote de la entrada a Zamira, como vulgarmente se le conoce, misma razón por la que el conquistador ataco primero ahí.

Puerto Negro: Fundada por Dust Terland y White Gold, regida por su linaje, que estaba en pugna con sus parientes del norte, cuyo nombre original era puerto perla; mas después de milenios alejados, la venganza llego en forma de peste, dando fin así a la dinastía Terland del sur, conocido como los Terland de hierro. La ciudad dio paso al gobierno de consejeros, aun en vigencia; mas no fue hasta la llegada del almirante pirata Blood Dash, teniendo su resurgimiento, mismo que no termino con la caída de los piratas a cascos de lord Vendric Terland el primeo con el nombre, su primo Dalton Terland el segundo con el nombre y el capitán imperial Eyegold; tras la crisis del señor de las pesadillas, se anexo a Rabensburg manteniendo un comercio regular, hasta que la segunda venida del ser oscuro, en lugar de cerrar puertas las abrió mas, ampliando su mercado a Equestria y confines marítimos.

Además de ser la base del la guardia real del reino, es el centro del mestizaje, habiendo una variedad exótica de habitantes, sombría y viva ala vez; mezcla del pasado y el presente. Entre sus atracciones esta el paseo de los reyes y el jardín de los consejeros; la gran dama en la bahía, edificada en honor de la fundadora, sirve de faro para los barcos mercantes, estando ala vista el Restauran de los compromisos y el museo academia militar, y antiguo bastión pirata.

Dinastías de grandes soldados y capitanes nacieron ahí, ahora es un lugar de intercambio cultural digno de visitar.

Heliopuerto Akuamarine: edificado por Yamira, centro principal de comercio y astillero de Zepelines y globos; destruido durante la invasión de Kenet Terland, por su lugarteniente, Rarity. Actualmente bautizado como la civil que se encaro al conquistador saliendo viva.

Razas

Cebra: Originarios del continente misterioso, de los primeros pobladores de Ravenia; sabios, aunque en su mayoría han adoptado la forma de hablar del pueblo común, sin mucha rima. Su crin y cuero son a franjas blancas con negro.

Pony terrestre: similar al Equestriano, con la diferencia de que poseen magia limitada aun solo hechizo en su vida, si mucho poder en realidad.

Pony Pegaso: al igual que los equestrianos se encargan del clima, además de ser parte de las fuerzas de combate de la corona de Zamira.

Unicornio: maestros del la magia y sabios del palacio de rabensburg, parte de los pioneros fundadores; fieles a sus hermanos.

Foxy: zorros de gran tamaño que habitan en los bosque y en puerto negro; su coloración es típica de un zorro, comerciantes natos entre los habitantes del puerto.

Foxny: casta de pony y zorro, originarios de puerto negro, muy inteligentes, siendo mas comunes entre unicornios y terrestres. Mas es raro verlos fuera del mismo.

Griffin: residuo de la guerra contra los Griffins, ahora integrados a la vida de Ravenia, habitan en todas las ciudades sin tener un lugar exclusivo.

Lobo de hierro: enemigos de la civilización pony en su mayoría, avaros y crueles; roban y saquean, en especial oro y gemas; solo un reducido numero se adapto a la vida en puerto negro, siendo reconocidos por sus contribuciones.

Licatropony. Exclusivos de puerto negro, astutos y de una talla un poco mas alta que un pony, esta especie es mas civilizada que sus ancestros lobos puros, y mas mágica que los ponys de tierra locales.

Dalisianos: sobrevivientes de la cultura antigua, expertos metalúrgicos y artesanos; mitad Griffin, mitad pony; habitan en puerto negro y nueva delicia en el mar del noroeste

Pony cebra: la casta más antigua y expandida en toda Ravenia, y la única aceptada en los círculos de Zeldann, sus colores varían sin perder el estilo de la cebra, habiendo inclusive pegasos.

Mirrorpony: o changeling blanco, nacido de la casta de ponys y Changelines, su forma varia, así como sus habilidades, yendo desde muy pony a muy changeling. Su sociabilidad también es variante de uno a otro.

Pony vampiro: especie misteriosa que aparece y desaparece en distintas épocas y lugares por muchos considerados un mito, capases de usar magia oscura y supuestamente inmortales, enemigos naturales de los Licatropony

Cutie Marck lunar y solar: Una característica única de los habitantes de esta tierra, a excepción de los lobos de hierro salvajes, es que todos tienen Cutie Marck Lunar o solar, obtenida en la luna de otoño, en la ceremonia de la Cutimarck, teniendo la características de salir ante la luna llena o la princesa de la luna, pareciendo costado blanco; o solar con las mismas condiciones, siendo extraordinaria uno que tenga ambos. Esta Cutie Marck desciende del cielo adhiriéndose en el costado de cada potrillo o cachorro.

Gobernantes.

Princesa Yamira

Alicornio.

Hija mayor de Admira, la primer alicornio; sucesora de su madre por muchos milenios, entre sus principales características esta el control del cruce de especies nativas de la región, la instauración de la guardia real. Se inmolo por mil años para contener al señor de las pesadillas, una vez libre le perdono la vida, más esta sin magia.

Princesa Zamira

Alicornio.

Hija menor de Admira, ella gobierna actualmente en el valle de Ravenia: retirando la restricción de especias, anexando a puerto negro, además de ser la encargada de mantener el equilibrio mágico en sus dominios. Capaz y comprensiva, logra unir y hermanar ambos reinos en la actualidad.

Príncipe Free Lancer.

Terrestre.

Caballero de canterlot, esposo de la princesa Yamira, junto a ella se encarga de los asuntos directos con el pueblo. Capitán de la guardia personal de las princesas, y encargado del adiestramiento de las tropas de elite.

Princesa Admira

Alicornio.

Hija de Yamira y Free Lancer oficialmente, la segunda con ese nombre y descendiente del señor de las pesadillas. Potrilla en la que se centra el futuro, muy inteligente y fuerte. Aun un misterio por venir.

En resumen el territorio de Ravenia aun guarda misterios, aun en las calles civilizadas; pues sus pobladores, historia y costumbres crean un gran prisma donde luces y sombras se mesclan, dando un sin numero de semitonos y variedad dispar pero atractiva, y un lugar digno de vicitar.


End file.
